Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop
by DazzlinSparkle05
Summary: I lied to the best thing that ever happened to me, I humiliated her in front of her friends and colleagues for who I really was. I'm Edward Cullen and this is a tale about a pompous self-loathing tool that fell in love at a coffee shop. A/H A/U Lemon
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does. I'm just playing with the character for fun.**

**PREFACE**

The day I met her I knew my life was about to change, she was beautiful and kind. In my profession I knew women, but with her I was completely lost. She made everything so simple yet was able to tear my heart a part. The one thing I regret most is telling her the truth. I lied to the best thing that ever happened to me. I humiliated her in front of her friends and colleagues for who I really was. With Bella I was able to be myself with no expectations, without her I would wallow in self-deprecation. I even think _this_ has ruined my family. They always loved me, but for what I've done to the most delicate angel, I suffer from their disappointed stares. I'm Edward Cullen and this is a tale about a pompous self-loathing asshole that fell in love at a coffee shop.

**A/N: Tell me if you're curious I have more waiting. This is definitely going to be different then Family of Perfection, it is a little more edgy. Basically you won't be able to compare either story. If you want more let me know…**


	2. Chapter 1

**EPOV**

_I felt her nails tear into my back as she arched entirely against my body, screaming my name as she came. I pumped myself inside her anxiously a few more times, groaning, as I rode off my own orgasm, and collapsed on top of her._

My back was stinging and something had me pinned to the bed, more like someone. "Don't move, sugar," her southern accent purred.

"You know the rules Kate, our time's up," I said shaking my head trying to escape her unusually tight grip.

"I'll pay for more time," she growled, trying to pull me back.

"Don't be like this, love or I'll have to tell Aro to put you on the list," I warned.

Like I knew she would, she instantly dropped her hands to her sides. I took a glance in her full-length mirror seeing the marks that adorn my back as I pulled my slacks on. "The marking stunt is going to cost you, love…Big time," I said smugly.

She knew the guidelines to our arrangement and meant to break it anyway. Aro and his brothers would be dealing with her, once I returned to the office.

"I'm so sorry, Anthony," she crooned putting on her innocent southern belle act.

"I need to go Kate," I said as I finished buttoning my shirt.

Some of these women would be amazing case studies maybe Carlise would be interested.

As always, I did the walk of shame from the home of one of my clients. At thirty years old, this shit was getting tiresome, but I was already too invested in this life for it to change now.

My brother, Carlisle Masen Cullen III, was the one who basically raised my twin sister, Rosalie and I. He was starting his first year of med school when our parents Carlisle Sr. and Esme were killed in a car accident, because he was halfway across the country and our only living relative, social services wanted to put us in a foster home until he could properly raise two ten year old children. He fought with them until he was granted full custody. Due to technicalities with the will, our parent's assets were frozen leaving us without money.

Carlisle struggled through med school raising us to become the world-renowned neurosurgeon he is today. Not having much after our parents took a toll on Rose and me. She worked her ass off all through school to be able to be an exotic car buyer. She restored the pieces of junk to their once known glory. I on the other hand was the troublemaker; I dealt narcotics through high school making a nice chunk of change just to be sucked into much worse.

Carlisle threw me into rehab when I was twenty-two it took me three years and five facilities for me to be truly grateful for all he had done. When I finally cleaned up my act, Carlisle was the Chief of Surgery at Seattle General and Rosalie married her high school sweetheart golden boy, Emmett McCarty. I felt like I missed too much, especially when I was introduced to my nephew. At five years old he is was the smartest person I had ever met.

When he was born, I was living with Carlisle trying to get my life back on track. Apparently, most places don't like to hire if you have an extensive criminal background. I started to feel discouraged until I met Aro Volturi, he was walking down the street with his flashy Armani suit and slicked back, black hair when he handed me his card.

Just like that, I met with him and became a Male Escort for The Volturi, I was able to get a place for myself and have all the expensive things I was accustomed to before my parent's death.

I glanced at my watch noticing I had plenty of time before I had to be in for our weekly '_board meeting'_.

I stopped at The Ugly Duckling coffee and books; this place was a contradiction of its name. I came across it a few months ago in passing suddenly intrigued by the name. It was different for any other bookstore I had been in the architecture itself was unreal. I always felt like I was in an Italian landmark every time I entered. As I looked through the first few shelves of books, I noticed they were rarities and first editions.

The co-owner Alice and I had developed a friendship. She would always look at me with curiosity and excitement. Sometimes I tried chalking her behavior up to all the coffee she drank.

I looked around today to see if she was perched on her usual spot at the counter, but she seemed to be absent. That's when I noticed the girl sitting at a table in the café section. I stepped closer and for the first time in my life, I was simply entranced by a female.

Her long mahogany curls hung to her waist, making my finger itch to run through them. She was wearing a Doors t-shirt with a holey gray cardigan and ratty jeans. Some might think it was too disheveled, but to me she was perfect. She seemed to be consumed by the book she was reading and I noticed it was Wuthering Heights. I didn't think she realized her glasses where about to fall off her beautiful face. I decided to make myself known.

"Excuse me but do you know if anyone is working?"

"Oh….I…I'm sorry that would me," she said quietly as her face turned a bright pink.

"Alice isn't here?"

"She had to go pick up some books with Jazz, my brother," she whispered advoiding my gaze. _Please look at me gorgeous_.

"Are you new?" I blurted out. _Real smooth Cullen_.

"I'm the owner," she murmured.

This threw me off, most business owners didn't seem to be as introverted as this girl appeared be.

"You have a wonderful establishment…"

"Bella…Bella Swan."

"I'm Edward."

"Do you have a last name?" she blurted out quietly and instantly went back to blushing.

"Cullen," I chuckled.

She finally looked up and amazing chocolate eyes hit me, but as quick as she was to look at me she was again looking towards her feet.

"Alice…she told me about you," she sighed.

"Good things I hope,"

"She said you are a valued customer, I mostly work nights," she admitted.

"I guess I'll be coming in the evening as well."

"That…okay," she nodded furiously quickly pushing her glasses up.

"Can I get a coffee, black?"

"Umm…coffee…right, this is a café," she mumbled and I found it endearing.

She stood from the table and hurriedly made her way over to the counter tripping twice. She peeked over at me and smiled shyly. For the first time in my life, I wanted to sit and talk with this girl not just fuck her into oblivion. Hell I didn't want to even fuck her into oblivion, I wanted to slowly worship her and find out every desire she ever had.

Breaking me out of my thoughts, she sat my coffee in front of me. "Since you are a valued customer this is on me," she whispered looking down again.

I wished I could get her to speak louder because her voice was nice to hear. She sounded like an angel. _What is wrong with me?_

"Thank you, Bella."

"Are…Will you be back?" she asked allowing her hair to fall as a curtain around her face.

"Tomorrow night." I grinned as her head snapped up in shock.

"I'm here."

"I know, hence why I'll be here."

"See you tomorrow then?"

"Definitely."

I took my coffee and left suddenly excited for what tomorrow might bring.

**A/N: What are you thinking? This story will need to be in his POV trust me. I have the whole ting planed out please tell me if I like it!**

**Thanks to my beta dolphin62598 for editing!**


	3. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

I quietly set my messenger bag by the door, in hopes that Alice had already left for work. Angela was at the shop for a bit, before Alice had to come in for the night shift.

Today was a good day or at least I thought it was a good day. I finally met Edward, who Alice wouldn't stop talking about. I knew what she was doing she had been doing it for the past three years, but this was different.

He was an Adonis and I was just me. I was surprised that he kept looking at me and initiating the conversation. The main reason I didn't work mornings was because I didn't want to be bothered. The morning rush always filled the café and Alice loved dealing with a crowd.

She he been telling me the past couple months about Edward, saying that if it wasn't for Jazz that she would jump on that.

"Bella you home?" _Dammit._

"Yeah," I sighed.

"How did things go this morning?" she hedged.

"How did your appointment go?" I replied narrowing my eyes.

"You're going to be an aunt," she giggled.

"Really?" I grinned.

Jasper and Alice had been trying for a few years for a baby. They were going to be awesome parents. They'd been good with me so far.

"Jazz went to tell your dad, he was so ecstatic when I told him."

"I'm really happy for you Alice," I murmured.

"So you met Edward today?"

"I…I did," I stammered, she was good at transitioning subjects.

"Wasn't he just dreamy?"

"He's very… nice."

"Bella are you telling me that with just one look at him you didn't cum right there."

"Why do you have to be so vulgar?"

"Why do you have to be a prude?" she countered sticking her tongue out at me.

"I'm not a prude," I frowned.

"The past few years you have been I remember when we would talk about sex all the time," she sighed. "I miss my best friend."

"I miss mine," I said as my eyes filled with tears, instantly she pulled me in for a hug.

"Sweetie I know it's hard on you that _he's_ gone, but _he_ wouldn't want to see you like this."

I tried to calm down it has been a while since I've had a break down about Jacob's death.

"He told me he was going to come in tomorrow night to see me," I hiccupped.

"He did?" she cooed.

"Yeah," I smiled through my tears.

"You like him," she said knowingly.

"He was very sweet."

"He's the one Bells, I can just feel it."

"I don't know about that," I said quietly.

She cupped my face in her hands almost knocking my glasses off. "Bella please give him a chance, you two could be good for one another."

I let Alice's words process. _Edward could be good for me._

**EPOV**

The constant knocking on my door was becoming irritating. I overslept this morning until mid-afternoon. I wanted to leave early, before I had to have the car pick me up for my evening with Tanya.

I wanted to see Bella and spend more time with her. Though her working nights were rather inconvenient, I knew I had to tolerate it and make time to see her. I did promise her and I was never one to break a promise.

"I was growing concerned little brother," Carlisle said ruffling my hair.

"I'm running behind today," I said trying to give him the hint he wasn't welcome right now.

"Edward, I'm sure I could get you a job at the hospital," he began the same old conversation we'd been having for the past ten years.

"Being a janitor no thanks," I scoffed.

"You have a bio-science degree I'm sure they have research positions open."

After I started working for Aro, I decided to take some classes at the University of Washington, which turned into me actually completing a degree. Most schools frowned upon indiscretions with the law, but once Aro pulled a few strings, I was welcomed with open arms.

"I'll think about it."

"You can't be Anthony Masen for the rest of you life," he insisted.

"This is very rich coming from you."

"Edward…" he warned.

My brother had no business lecturing me on living a double life. When any one of his colleagues or friends tried setting him up on dates he would politely decline saying he needed to focus on Rose and I. It wasn't until we were old enough that we realized something else was holding him back.

Rose was insistent on confronting him about it, where I preferred not to pry in his life. I knew what Carlisle wasn't saying, I realized little things about him when we would run errands or go out for dinner. Women would shamelessly throw themselves at him, but he wouldn't even acknowledge them. I thought he was insane because I would give anything to have those gorgeous women.

Carlisle told me lust and want weren't everything in this life, I told him he should have become a priest. It wasn't until Rose was about to leave for college that she found a letter addressed to our noble brother as she was sorting through the mail. The return address was marked to a Liam Farrell in Belfast.

"_Who the fuck does he know in Ireland?" Rose pondered slumping down next to me on the couch._

"_You need to leave it alone," I sighed taking a drag of my cigarette. _

"_Like hell I will," she said running into the kitchen to steam the letter open._

"_That is a federal offence," I pointed out lazily watching the television._

"_You would know," she said rolling her identical green eyes._

_A few minutes of silence filled the small room as she read._

"_Liam is his lover!" she squealed, like she just solved the biggest mystery._

"_Rose…"_

"_It all makes sense now he was always so good at helping me pick out clothes for school," she said more to herself then me, running her fingers through her perfect blonde hair._

"_So what, you going to say something to him."_

"_Of course not…he will tell us though."_

"_He obviously doesn't want us to know."_

"_Maybe he's afraid we won't accept him, but that's stupid because we love him."_

"_Yeah, maybe you should say something," I said dryly._

"_You should be the one to say something, you two get each other better. You should do it next time you go to the batting cages," she suggested._

"_I love how I get stuck with your grunt work, just leave the man alone."_

"_But Edward, don't you want to see him happy?" she asked as her eyes filled with tears. _

Not wanting to see her cry, even though I knew she was faking, I did exactly what she asked. He fumbled a few times as the ball came flying past his face, but he finally did tell us both about his life.

The thing was he was still always alone. If he wasn't working then he would be babysitting for Rose or hanging out with me.

When I first started working for The Volutri Agency, I made sure I told my older brother everything. Since the day he told us about his lifestyle, the three of us agreed that we should be completely honest with each other.

"Sorry, but why ruin a good thing?" I shrugged.

"Do you ever think about settling down?" Instantly my thoughts went to Bella, the beauty that caught my heart yesterday. "You're grinning."

"Am not," I denied.

"Who is she?"

"No one."

"Did you meet her through work?" he asked cautiously.

"When did you become such a nosy old lady?"

"I'm concerned."

"What is there to be concerned about?"

"I fear that you might be using all the meaningless sex with the random women as a replacement for the drugs."

"I met someone yesterday, she is lovely," I relented and looked at his face. "And no she didn't require my _services, _she owns a bookstore café."

"Oh, will you be seeing her again?"

"I was hoping to see her before I had to leave for my _meeting_."

"Don't let me keep you," he smiled brightly, when he left my condo.

I threw on my suit jacket and hurried to my Vanquish. I made my way through the familiar streets of Seattle to The Ugly Duckling.

Like she said she would be, Bella was sitting at the table I found her at yesterday. Today she had on a yellow Stones shirt with a black hoodie swallowing her small frame. Her hair in a messy ponytail sitting at the top of her head. I wanted to pull the rubber band out.

She heard me this time as her eyes snapped up to meet mine. "You…you came back," she murmured.

"I did," I grinned taking a seat next to her.

"I like your suit," she blurted out quietly as a blush filled her cheeks.

"I have a prior engagement for work later."

"Do you… what do you do?" she asked setting her book aside.

I watched this shy woman lean in toward me. I don't think she realized it and I knew I was going to have to ease her into a friendship with me. That was all I was able to offer her, staring into her deep brown eyes hiding behind her glasses I knew that she was too good for the monster I was.

"I work in sales," I answered vaguely, technically I wasn't in lying. I sold myself.

"Retail?"

"I work for an agency that deals with proposals of sorts."

"You went to school for that?" she asked resting her chin in her hand looking off to the side. _Look at me, love._

"I have my bachelors in bio-science," I said proudly. "What about you?"

"I was never able to go to college," she said sadly.

"You own this store," obviously, she didn't need a degree.

"My brother and father gave me the money to open it."

"Well that was generous of them."

"Jasper thought it would be good for me."

"Does he work here as well?"

"He's a DA," _Shit, law crusaders weren't fans of mine._

"You said Alice went with him yesterday," I asked genuinely curious.

"She's my sister-in-law."

"I bet she's a lot of fun," I encouraged.

"She can be a smidge overbearing at times," she sighed as her lips pouted out.

"How old are you Bella?"

"Twenty-one."

"You seem older."

"How old are you?" she asked glancing at me for a brief second.

"Thirty," I replied

We were quiet for a few brief moments; I couldn't look away from her. This was the kind of girl I would have dated when I was younger. The kind of girl I should have dated.

"Alice asked about you last night," she said shyly a blush spreading her cheeks.

"What did you tell her?"

"That you were very nice," she bushed again.

"I want to start coming here in the evenings," I admitted quietly, placing my hand, palm up in front of her. She surprised me by not holding my hand like I wanted, but tracing patterns in it.

"I think I like the sound of that," she smiled looking down at our hands.

I brought my free hand up cupping her cheek. She looked startled, but quickly relaxed. "Please look at me," I pleaded as her eyes finally met mine.

"You make me nervous," she whispered bringing her hand up to move my hair out of my eyes.

"The feeling is mutual, beautiful."

My phone started buzzing in my pocket and it was Tanya's number. I looked at my watch and I was thirty-minutes late.

"I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow?" I questioned taking her hand in mine and bringing it to my lips.

"I'll be waiting," she smiled the most glorious smile, I didn't want to leave her.

I gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head and left for my night with another woman, my heart slightly tearing.

**A/N: So what are you thinking about these two? I've also decided to let Bella's voice to be heard because she has a story to be told as well. Thank you guys who have reviewed I appreciate it! As always, I have to thank the best beta Dolphin62598! **


	4. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I lay thinking about how last night went, Edward was interested in me or at least he seemed to be. There was a huge age gap and he seemed so established with himself, where I had three people watching my every move, coddling me.

I heard a crash from the hallway and quickly put on my glasses, running to the noise to make sure it was what I thought it was.

And it was what I thought it was… Rylan. Jasper's guilty face was sheepishly smiling at me as I shook my head.

"Let me guess he begged you to get him out of his crib?"

"Ma-ma-ma," he squealed as I picked him up.

I took in his sleepy appearance. His black hair had a cowlick and I tried like crazy to get it to lie down. My eighteen-month-old son was already taking after his father and it hurt my heart everyday.

"Actually he was a stinky man, so I changed his diaper," he said smugly, pushing the blonde hair that fell in his eyes back.

"I could have got him," I said quietly.

"I don't mind doing it. I'm getting practice," he grinned.

"Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks Bells."

"Ma-ma-ma-ma," Ry yelled.

"I hear you, little man." I smiled making a face at him.

"Sippy," he said expectantly.

We walked to the kitchen where I sat him in his highchair and grabbed his sippy cup. He laughed in appreciation as I turned and ran into my brother almost knocking my glasses off.

"I think it's time for some new glasses," he sighed.

"No," I huffed.

"Bells, you've had these since eighth grade."

"They're vintage I like them," I argued.

"Alice is rubbing off on you," he nodded.

"No, I like what I like."

"Speaking of what you like, Alice said you met a guy."

"He's come into the shop a couple of times, it's not like we would date or anything."

"I believe Alice has a different feeling about that."

"Jasper he's just really nice," I said exasperated, these two never quit.

"Dad was asking about you yesterday, Bil…" I stopped him right there. Charlie and Billy Black, Jacob's dad were the most concerned about me.

"Why can't you all leave well enough alone?" I frowned.

"We love you and worry about you and Rylan."

"We're fine," I insisted.

"Who do you talk to during the day?"

"Ali…"

"Don't you dare say Ali and Ang."

"They're my people," I pouted.

"Be that as it may, you can't live your life in isolation."

"I'll try to make more of an effort," I grumbled, feeling a tug on my hair.

I turned and smiled at my baby boy. He was pretty great. I felt the familiar hurt in my chest looking into his dark eyes. He was Jacob's clone and I knew when he was older it would be harder for me to handle.

"You ready for yummies in your tummy, Ryman!" I said enthusiastically, Jasper cocked an eyebrow, but kept his mouth shut and got ready for work.

After breakfast, I got Rylan ready for our day and we left to go visit Alice for a bit. I hated my days off because I felt like I needed something to do. If I didn't I would be lost in my thoughts.

"Bella, it's your day off," Alice scolded.

"We wanted to visit," I replied quietly, sitting Ry on the counter.

He looked around shyly and noticed Angela. His eyes widened as he tried taking off towards her.

"Who is that handsome boy," she cooed, taking him into her arms, spinning with him.

"He's such a ladies man," Alice said dryly.

"He's a flirt, his shyness is an act."

"Bella, he is getting so big."

"He is," I sighed pushing up my glasses.

Angela handed Rylan back to me. She and Alice asked me to watch the shop while they grabbed lunch. _So much for a day off._ I thought as I looked at Ry, he was watching me curiously.

"Mama, is a push over," I whispered leaning my head against his.

The bell rung indicating we had customers. I noticed a blonde man and woman enter looking around curiously. The man looked to be around Charlie's age and the woman, I wasn't sure about, but she looked around my age, maybe a bit older. They both looked elegant, he in his suit and she in her summer dress.

"Hello," the man smiled kindly.

"Hi," I said quietly, Rylan turned his head towards the couple shooting them curious glances.

"Ma?" he asked.

"This is a beautiful shop," the woman said politely.

"Thank you."

"Would the person thanking us be the owner?" she asked raising a speculative eyebrow.

"Um… I'm the owner."

"Do you have a name?" she asked bluntly and the man nudged her giving what looked like a warning look. 'What' she mouthed to him.

"I'm sorry my sister comes off a bit abrasive," he said apologetically.

"I'm Bella and this is Rylan."

"Is he yours?" she asked softly, she was a mother.

"Yes." Her eyes widened slightly and then she put her indifferent mask on.

"He is beautiful," the man smiled warmly.

"Thank you can I help you find something?"

"You already did," the woman mumbled only to be elbowed by the man.

"We're looking for early collections of Byron," he explained.

They clearly had great taste in reading material. I shifted Rylan and walked over to the encased poetry section. Most of my first editions were in glass cases due to preservation purposes.

"They are exquisite," the man mused.

"I…you never gave me your names."

"I am Carlisle, and this is my sister Rosalie."

"Ca-Carlisle and Rosalie you both have excellent taste." I murmured with a tiny smile.

"I'm a stickler for the classics," Carlisle chuckled softly, his green eyes dancing. His and Rosalie's eyes were familiar, but I couldn't quite place where I knew them.

"Would you mind if I held him? I have a five-year-old at home and I miss when he was that age," she asked softly trying to overcome my wariness of them.

"He might fuss," I explained letting her see him.

But Rylan decided to make me out to be a liar as he started to play with Rosalie's hair. He was quite taken with her. Like I told Angela earlier, he was going to be a flirt. That's how Jacob was all his life.

"Are you interested in music too?" Carlisle asked making friendly conversation.

I glanced to the Pixies shirt I was wearing and smiled sheepishly. My vintage music t-shirt collection was kind of my thing. I took shirts from Charlie and Jasper as I grew up and made them my own. Dad said it was good that I followed decent music and not that MTV pop produced crap. My mother on the hand is a dead head and was a major hippie. How the punk rebel and the flower child ever got married was beyond me, but I guess that explains their divorce.

"You like the Pixies?"

"I went to a few concerts back in my day," he smirked, which was also familiar.

"My dad did too," I smiled, but realized he might think I was calling him old.

"Your music taste must be genetic," he chuckled.

"I think you've opened Pandora's box," Rosalie said rolling her eyes. "Now he'll never shut up."

"Like if we start talking about Christian Louboutin's you wouldn't say a word?"

"Those are important," she pouted.

"Emmett seems to think differently," he grinned, as she pinched his arm. Rylan giggled at there antics, but I didn't need him thinking pinching was okay.

"Here I bet you want him back, I swear he's the bad influence," she insisted with a gorgeous smile.

"No your fine," I lied taking my son from her.

"Is it just you and him Bella?" she asked carefully and Carlise bit his lip.

"It is," I stated slowly. These strangers were making me feel like I was talking to my family, because since Jacob, I had shut myself off, not wanting to get hurt again.

"Here's my card if you ever want to set up a play date, Emery's five but he loves playing with other kids no matter the age. I'm sure he would take this little one under his wing."

"Are you…"

"I insist we all can maybe have lunch, while the boys play. If my husband's home it will be like there's three of them running around."

I looked at her and Carlisle's eager faces and felt like I couldn't say no. There was just something that told me they could be great friends. Maybe it wouldn't hurt being friends with another mom.

"Okay," I nodded.

"Great," she said clapping her hands together.

"Are you guys going to get the Byron piece?"

"How does this work?" he asked nodding to the glass.

"It's a bit of a process for the glass encased books," I explained. "We have to get the paper work organized and we send it to you via a guard."

"This is the most interesting concept, how did you ever think about this?"

"My sister-in-law used to be a museum curator at the Met and before that she was a preservatory at Stanford. She new my love for books and I always gushed about first editions and rarities we just sort of went from there. My brother and dad invested, trusting our judgment, the rest is kind of history."

"That is interesting," Carlisle said in what sounded like awe. "I definitely would like the collection."

"The whole collection?" my eyes widened and I heard Rylan giggling.

"It won't be a problem will it?"

"No, no problem," I mumbled. It's just your filthy stinking rich.

"Great then."

"Everything should be ready in a couple of days."

"I'll be back to see you then, this is really a convenient place for exceptional book lovers," he winked. _What did that mean? Was he flirting with me?_

"Come on Liberanova," Rosalie sighed giving me an apologetic look. I didn't know what that was for. "Call me."

"I will," I smiled slightly. I just made new friends on my own.

After Carlisle and Rosalie left, Alice and Angela returned, basically pushing me out of the shop saying my day off started and wasn't successful so I had to restart it. They were both weird.

I spent the day in the park with Rylan and he absolutely loved it. I swear boys had an obsession with getting dirty. He needed a bath as soon as we walked in the house. He was half-asleep by the time I got him fed and in bed. As I started to shut his door Alice was standing in the hallway with a huge grin on her face.

"Someone forgot to tell Edward they were off tonight," she sung.

"Shit," I mumbled.

"So what is your strategy with him?"

"Strategy?"

"Yeah, are you just feeling him out, making sure he's not a psycho or are you going to be upfront and tell him you have the most precious little boy in the world?"

"Shouldn't we just be friends first? I'm not hiding Rylan, I'll see if he likes him too and wants to be our friend," I explained quietly.

"How very Bella of you," she said dryly.

"Was he upset?"

"He looked a little rough today actually, there was a desperation to see you. I don't know what was wrong with him, but he wasn't as collected or debonair as he usually is."

"He probably had a bad day," I shrugged.

"Or he wanted to see you to make it better," she added.

"Alice," I warned.

"Why does this seem like a continuous thing with you?" she asked, as I said nothing. "Let go already!"

"I don't want to hurt anymore," I confessed.

"Well then do something about it. Make friends, go out…"

"I have responsibilities."

"That's why you have me and Jasper here to help with that responsibility. I expect you to do the same with my responsibility," she said softly with a smile.

"So it's you scratch my back, I scratch yours?"

"Exactly!" she sung as I giggled.

She was good at breaking up my pity parties. I was definitely going to be friends with Edward.

**A/N: Bet you weren't expecting any of that? I have to be vague in these early chapters with Bella, she's not ready to tell you it all yet. So please read and review! Thanks to Dolphin62598!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**CPOV**

"I can't believe you followed him," Rose said in impressed awe. "I never thought I would see the day you would be pulling that shit. Me yes, you no!"

I was feeling guilty at the moment. I was always respectful of Edward and Rose's privacy even when they were children, but to see my little brother's face light up when he talked about this girl. I knew that I had to understand the situation better. He could have so much more than the life he was living now.

"Rosalie his face was radiant as he talked about her."

"She has a kid, Carlisle. As much as I love Edward she doesn't need to be associated with him."

"He wants to change, he just doesn't see a way out," I sighed sitting on the couch. "If we help guide them through this then they can both be happy." I truly believed that to be the case.

"Carlisle, if you don't do something about this I will," she huffed. "She looks sweet and innocent; he has no business ruining that. He works for that _place_, Aro will never let him go."

"The girl could help him be a better man. He is lost with good intentions."

Her hand cupped my cheek and she smiled sadly. "If it wasn't for Saint Carlisle," she mumbled before turning away to leave.

"And I'm telling you now I will be friends with her," she sung over her shoulder.

Bella would become a member of this family regardless of Edward's actions.

**EPOV**

Tanya's punishment for my lateness wasn't as bad as I was anticipating. The absence of Bella the next day was the most agonizing torture I had to endure since rehab. I wanted to bask in her presence, but how could I do that when Alice said she had the day off?

I called the office right after I left Tanya's and rearranged my schedule for tonight. Bella would have my undivided attention and I wouldn't need to face the consequences of being late for a client.

I was running slightly early today so I hoped she would be there when I arrived. The bell on the door rang as it shut behind me. Alice was standing behind the counter with a toddler in her arms.

"Hi Alice," I smiled.

"Edward, hey," she looked slightly panicked.

"Who is he?" I asked curiously.

"Um, my nephew…because he is… my sister's baby," she said in a rush.

He seemed shy, burying his face in her neck. The only child I had ever been around was Emery and he was not at all like this little boy.

"He doesn't like people?"

"His mom is a worrier I think that's why he's always so cautious," she rambled.

I had never seen Alice this jittery, energetic yes, but this was entirely different.

"I have a nephew."

"You do?"

"He's five, but yeah he is outgoing, different from him," I nodded towards the small boy. "My sister is very in your face and her husband is a massive child and I literally mean massive child."

"You have a sister?"

"My twin actually, and a brother."

"Are you close?"

"Yes, I believe we are," I said not completely sure. Rose and I have drifted since I started working for The Volturi, even when I was using she was always there for me.

I stepped closer so I was now in front of the counter. His big brown eyes were watching me while he tried to hide.

"Does he have a name?" I teased, causing Alice to laugh.

"Rylan."

"Very different," I mused with a smile. "Hi."

He tilted his head and pushed slightly away from Alice, scooting his little behind on the counter. Alice helped him so he wouldn't fall and he was now sitting right in front of me.

"Can he talk?"

"Depends on who you are. He can't shut up with his mom and my husband," she giggled stroking his head.

"What about his dad?" I asked as he picked up my hand to look at.

"He died before he was born," she answered sadly, glancing toward the office door.

"Oh sorry," was all I could say.

"It's not your fault," she sighed kissing the top of Rylan's head. "He had leukemia… actually it's not really my story to tell."

Rylan started giving me mini hi-fives, smiling nervously at me. I knew that I would never have kids, but this child in particular changed those thoughts for the briefest moment.

By looking at Alice's fair complexion and taking a wild guess that her sister looked somewhat like her, I figured Rylan looked like his father because of his russet skin. That had to have been hard on his mother having to look at him everyday seeing the man you loved.

After a few minutes of focusing my attention on Rylan, I remembered my reason for being here… Bella.

"I know that smile."

"What?"

"You didn't come here for me," she said dryly causing me to laugh.

"Uh…no," I said sheepishly.

"Thought so, she had a few errands to run."

"I keep missing her."

"You can always come back later."

"I have an appointment for work I can't really miss," I stumbled taking a piece of paper next to Rylan's leg. "Can you tell her to call me?"

It was forward and cocky on my part to even think Bella would even want to have anything to do with me, but I missed not seeing her for the past two days in a row.

"Sure," she grinned trying to get Rylan, but he seemed to be scooting closer to me.

I watched him curiously, he had my full attention. There was something familiar about him and I couldn't quite place it. Maybe I felt like we shared an affinity to one another because he would never know his father and I only was able to know mine for a short time.

"Hey Buddy," I said softly ruffling his hair and he did the most foreign thing. He laid his head against my chest, wrapping his chubby arms around my middle.

"Looks like you have a fan," Alice beamed.

I think I did too.

* * *

"Anthony my boy, come have a seat," Aro gestured enthusiastically to the seat in front of him.

"How are you today, Aro?" I asked with a smile.

"I'm excellent and you really should ask me why," he chuckled sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Why?" I ask cautiously.

"Tanya has doubled your fee, I don't know what you did, but I am ecstatic for it."

"Doubled," I choked out.

I was her submission for the night, which wasn't something that I usually did, but I didn't want her telling Aro or his brothers about my tardiness. My division wasn't in BDSM that was James, I worked with self-conscious women that needed reassurance that they were beautiful and desired.

"Has she renegotiated her guidelines?" I asked trying to keep calm.

"Strangely no, I would have thought so since she has now doubled your fee."

"So same guidelines?"

"The contract she signed doesn't say otherwise."

_Thank God_.

"I am curious my boy as to why you've rearranged your schedule," he smiled, but I even knew he couldn't be trusted.

"My brother needed help with renovations to his house and I offered to lend a hand."

"Ah Carlisle, how has he been?" he asked his grey eyes sparkling.

If it weren't for his wife Heidi and children Jane and Alec, I would have thought Aro had a man crush on my dear older brother.

"Very well, he works constantly," I acquiesced him.

"Good, good… I guess that is it for now; with this news of Tanya I think you deserve a vacation. Let me know when you would like to take it and I'm sure Bree can schedule your appointments around it."

"Thank you, Aro," I said politely shaking his hand.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Carmen purred in my ear.

Normally having a beautiful Italian naked woman in front of me would have caused me to say yes, but every time she grabbed or touched me I was hit with Bella's innocent brown eyes.

I nod pulling back to her, her black hair surrounding her on the pillow, she was a vision, but I wasn't here, I was somewhere else.

She adjusted herself so the head of my dick was lingering at her entrance. I pressed into her causing her to moan. She wrapped herself around me, clinging on for dear life. This was Carmen, her husband left her for someone younger and it shattered her. She loved him completely and he broke that.

Then I entered the picture giving her the kind of intimacy she could only dream of. Each time we spent together I was hundred percent focused on her and her body. Hitting the right place, bringing out her inner goddess. I manipulated her emotions for a few hours to believe she was loved, she knew I didn't love her, but her body was none the wiser.

I hitched her leg up over my hip, angling me so I was now deeper. She was close, she moaned again, and brown eyes hit me. I don't know what happened, but I was now flaccid.

"Anthony?" she asked in disbelief.

I pulled out of her, lying flat of my back.

"I'm sorry," I sighed.

"I'm bruttissimo, yes?" she sniffed, pulling the sheet over her.

I instantly hated myself, not only had I managed to make this damaged woman cry, but I couldn't stop thinking about Bella and I felt guilty for being with Carmen.

"No, it's not you. Carmen you are beyond words, I honestly don't know what happened," I pleaded.

_Liar_.

"I not repulse you?" she asked quietly.

I'm a fuck up because I just had to pull this shit with one of my most desperate clients. Kate or even Tanya for that matter I wouldn't have cared because they both were insane, but Carmen didn't deserve this.

I leaned in kissed her very slowly. "Never," I whispered.

"Stay here?" she asked unsure searching my eyes with her blue ones.

"Of course," I said giving her the smirk I knew got me out of many situations.

She snuggled her tan body next to me and I stiffened for a second felling this foreign emotion of guilt. I couldn't feel this way there was no option for me to feel this way. Carmen was asleep and my phone on the nightstand started to buzz. I didn't recognize the number so I hit end letting it go to voicemail. It buzzed once letting me know I had said voicemail. I glanced down out Carmen who even in her sleep was clutching to me and checked my message.

"Hi…Edward," her quiet voice hit me like a ton of bricks. "I…Alice said to call you. She said you wanted me to. I'm sorry if you were sleeping, but I just got out of work and thought…so stupid Bella, shit. Great now he's going to think I'm insane. I'm mean… wait this is on voicemail. Call me back? I…I…" then there was a click.

I found myself smiling at her rambling. I looked down at Carmen, frowning once the fucking guilt hit again. I knew what I needed to do and it was going to be hard. I need to stay away from Bella Swan, for her good and my own.

**A/N: And we're finally back to these two complicated messes! I don't know what do you guys think? No going to lie, but I can't wait to get you guys into this one, trust me I think you'll like it! Dolphin62958 is the best cause she helps me by beta'ing!**


	6. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

Hi, my name is Bella Swan and I am the biggest idiot of all time. Not only did I listen to Alice and call Edward right after my shift like a fourteen year-old girl, but also I left him a barely coherent, babbling message.

How I know he thinks I'm an idiot you might ask? Well that is an easy answer because I have not seen or heard from Edward for the past two weeks. Alice was convinced he was just busy with work or something. "He wears suits, and he told you what he did, right?"

"Some kind of sales, proposals?" I said not quite sure.

"See that sounds busy and hectic," she nodded like she knew exactly why he was avoiding me.

I looked down at Rylan who was still sleeping; he was fascinating to watch while he slept. He would make these adorable little faces that I thought were so precious. I knew we would have to get up soon so I could open the store. Alice had her first ultrasound and I gave her the day off deciding I would be fine with just me and Ang. Rylan was pretty good at playing in his Pack n' Play behind the counter so that was my game plan.

"Leave her alone," I heard Jasper say from out in the hall.

"Jazzy you don't understand," Alice whined.

"I understand that guy is a douche bag for leading on my sister and making her look like a fool," he argued.

"He's not like that, I have a feeling…"

"You know I love you, a lot Ali, but your feelings don't always mean shit," he said politely and for the first time in two weeks, I almost giggled. "Leave it alone, she's still dealing with the Jake stuff."

"It's been three years Jazz and she wasn't in love with him, he was her best friend that was it. She was giving him his last wish without even knowing it," Alice said flatly, now I wanted to cry. She hated him, he was dead and she hated him.

I held Rylan closer to me trying to block out their conversation. I didn't want to hear anymore, but when I closed my eyes, I saw _him_ and the moment my world started to crumble.

_I pulled away from him to grab my t-shirt from the end of the bed. I hadn't been a virgin since junior prom last year and Riley really wanted a clichéd prom experience, but I was still shy and unsure about myself. _

_When Jake showed up standing on my front porch so distraught and weak, I let him in. He was my best friend given our two-year age difference, at seventeen he was one of the strongest people I knew. Jacob had spent the last two years in remission from leukemia. When he was first diagnosed, it was the scariest time in my life, but he sat at every chemo treatment with a wide smile. "I gotta kick this thing's ass, Bells," he would say._

_After letting him in, he gently pushed me against the door kissing me with all that he had. "I've loved you forever, Bella," he murmured against my lips. I tilted my head slightly seeing the desperation in his brown eyes._

_I brought my hand to his cheek kissing him sweetly, because what could I say to that. No one had ever declared their love for me and who would not be flattered by that._

_We were in my room before I knew it and our clothes were everywhere. It was quick and I felt guilty for not feeling as much for him as he obviously felt for me._

_I was now sitting on the edge of my bed trying to figure out what had just happened._

"_Bells," his voice was broken; I turned to him and was shocked to see him crying._

"_Jake?" I asked tugging on his arm. He was scaring me._

"_It's…back," he stuttered finally meeting my eyes._

"_What's back?" I asked carefully, but I knew the answer. I realized he was paler than normal and looked exhausted._

"_Bella… I'm sorry, they told us it's too aggressive," he whispered quietly._

"_What are you even telling me?" I yelled. I couldn't be mad at him, this wasn't his fault; but he just said he loved me and we just fucked. My brain couldn't wrap around what was happening._

"_Dad and I talked about it and I'm refusing treatment."_

"_Wha…I don't," I breathed, feeling like I was on the verge of a panic attack._

"_I'm choosing not to fight it this time," he said almost robotically._

"_Out," I hissed throwing his pants at his face._

"_Bella," he pleaded._

"_I said get the fuck out!" I seethed, punching him on his chest. I just kept hitting until he pulled me firmly to him. _

_How could he give up? How could he even think about leaving his dad like this? And how the fuck dare he tell me he loved me the way he did only to tell me he was dying. _

_He kept kissing my head, apologizing over and over. I was furious with him, but let him comfort me because he was Jacob. I went three months without talking to him, three months of no fishing trips to the lake, three months of no walks along First Beach, and three month of regretting my absence. _

_Billy called dad and told us we needed to get to the hospital. I knew this would be the last time I would see my friend. We walked into the room and the boy on the bed was unrecognizable with tubes and an oxygen mask over his face._

"_Bella, he's been asking for you," Billy whispered nodding towards the bed._

_I looked at Charlie and he nudged me forward. I felt sick. I felt sick for not speaking to him all this time. I wasted his last few months on this earth ignoring him. I was a terrible person._

_My body wracked with sobs, and everything went black. When I woke up I was in a room, dad and the doctor's said they needed to talk to me, but I refused. I was done wasting Jacob's time with my silence I needed to say good-bye. I pushed past them down the hall._

_I stepped next to his bed holding his cold hand in mine. "I'm so, so, so very sorry," I cried, pushing up my glasses._

_He gingerly pulled his oxygen mask down mumbling, "Love… you… Bells," gasping between words. Billy fought with him to keep the mask on. Billy won. I don't know how much time passed, but Charlie dragged me out into the hall with the doctor from before._

_The doctor took me back to the room I was originally in and Charlie sat next to me with a frown on his face. _

"_Miss Swan, are you aware that you're pregnant?" The doctor asked and I felt the wind knocked out of me._

I kept my eyes closed, but knew Alice was hovering over me. "I know you heard us, pay no attention to Jazz," she murmured brushing my hair behind my ear.

I looked down watching Ry shift, and knew it was time to get up.

"Let me be, Alice," I warned, knowing this was what she did.

Edward wasn't interested and even if he was, once he found out about Rylan he'd want nothing to do with me.

Alice surprisingly wasn't as persistent as I thought she would be and let me get Ry and myself ready for a day at the shop.

Angela was waiting for me at the door of the shop when we arrived and my flirt of a son stuck his arms out for her.

"You need to tell Ben he better step up his game," I teased setting up the café section of the shop.

"I think you're right because this little cutie has stolen my heart," she giggled and I rolled my eyes.

A few hours later Angela took her break leaving Rylan and me alone. He watched me as I read my book, every so often I would make a face earning a giggle from my boy.

"Mama, cook," he pointed to the cookie in the case.

I obliged grabbing one for him, and broke it up into tiny pieces for him to eat. The bell on the door rang indicating we were no longer alone.

"Hi."

"You never called," Rosalie, sighed slightly disappointed.

I noticed a boy standing next to her with curly brown hair and deep green eyes like hers. This had to be her son, but he looked kind of older than what she described. He was bulky for a little boy and seeing Rose as tall as she was it was hard to picture her carrying something so big for nine months. Rylan was small for his age I was pretty sure he would take after me more then Jacob when it came to his size.

"I've been… busy," I said lamely, glancing back to Rylan who was peeking at them curiously.

"Hey little dude," the boy said enthusiastically causing my son to smile at him. He climbed over the Pack' n Play's gate to play with him.

"Emery remember what I said," she warned as he nodded.

"Um… are you here for Carlisle's books?"

"No, I'm here to see you," she said matter-of-factly.

"Okay."

"I also want to invite you out, my husband is a lawyer and one of his clients just opened a bar. We wanted to invite you to the opening Friday."

"Invite me?" I asked in disbelief.

I never went out. Alice hounded me constantly about going to bars and clubs and living up my twenties, but I didn't want to burden my dad or Jazz with babysitting duty.

"Yes, you aren't busy are you?" she asked lifting a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"I…I…"

"BELLA," Alice squealed practically bouncing into the shop.

She stopped, looking at Rose and me and then her attention went to Ry and Emery.

"Hello," she said taking Rose in. "Nice bag…Chloé?"

"You are good," Rose smirked and Alice's face mirrored hers. It was strangely scary to see them act like they'd known each other for years.

"I'm Rosalie McCarty," she smiled sticking her hand out to Alice.

"Hi, I'm Alice Swan, Bella's sister-in-law."

I walked away letting them talk, for some reason I felt left out. Rosalie was the first person I talked to without the help of Jasper or Alice and now Alice was becoming friends with her. I sat next to the boys playing with the blocks that were entertaining them.

"You're pretty," Emery said giving me a dimpled grin.

"How old are you?" I giggled.

"Five almost six, age ain't nothing but a number," he shrugged.

I gaped at him because he did not just say this to me.

"Bella he's all talk, he gets that from his father," Rose explained rolling her eyes.

"Oh?"

"Rose told me about the bar opening Bella, you'll have so much fun. We can watch Rylan."

"I actually have an amazing babysitter; he already said he would be more then happy to watch him."

"I couldn't…" I started before Alice cut me off.

"She'll be there and Rylan will be there as well," she glared at me.

"Perfect," Rosalie smiled giving me a quick hug.

We said our goodbyes to them and Alice cornered me.

"Okay you've been sulking for the past two weeks about Edward not calling you back and then you have Rosalie who obviously wants to be your friend and you don't call her?" she huffed in irritation.

"I honestly forgot she gave me her card," I sighed picking up Ry.

"Bella this is something that can help you. I think she would be a great friend for you, she wouldn't have made the effort of coming back in if she thought you were a waste of time."

"I'll go," I said in defeat.

Friday had arrived before I knew it; apparently Rose and Alice kept in touch throughout the week making sure I wouldn't be backing out. They were both up to something, but I wasn't sure what.

Alice fought with me about my outfit for an hour but I couldn't care less. I opted for a pair of skinny jeans with knee-high black boots, and a low v-neck black t-shirt that was my compromise with Alice.

I pulled up to the impressive house just on Seattle's border and got Rylan out of his car seat. I heard someone behind me so I turned. It was Carlisle and I blushed because he was insanely good-looking in a t-shirt and jeans.

"Here let me," he smiled getting Rylan out for me.

"Thanks," I said quietly.

"No problem, Mommy has to look nice this evening," he said playfully to my son who was giggling.

"Finally you're here," A voice boomed from the front porch causing me to jump.

"Emmett, don't scare her away," Rose scolded coming from behind him.

"Sorry, but I'm ready to get shit faced," he fist pumped which I didn't think happened in real life.

"I'm cutting you off from Jersey Shore," she said seriously.

"He was in a frat," Carlisle explained with a chuckle.

We made our way into the house and Emery was at the table coloring. Emmett picked me up engulfing me in a bear hug. "You're so small," he said setting me down.

"You're so large," I countered back.

Rose and Carlisle looked taken back by our banter, but this was how I used to be. I was playful and sarcastic. He reminded me of the La Push boys and that's how I was with them.

"Touché," he erupted with laughter.

"We better get going I think it's tacky to be late," Rose said placing a kiss on Emery's cheek.

I nodded walking over to Carlise who was still holding my baby. "Mama," he smiled widely.

I tried to hold my tears back because this was really the first time I went out for grown up time…ever. "Kiss?" I asked him. He made an 'O' shape with mouth and leaned in to meet my lips.

"He'll be fine," Carlisle smiled warmly noticing my tension.

Rose hurried me out to the car and basically played twenty questions with me. Emmett kept shaking his head giving me a smile through his mirror.

"Why didn't Carlisle come?" I asked suddenly curious as to why he would rather babysit.

"Going out isn't his thing," she said with out explaining.

"Why?" I asked pushing.

"I don't know he took me and my twin in when we were ten, we took up a lot of his time. After we grew up, or at least I did, he had no one to take care of. My brother, my twin he had a bit of a drug problem and Carlisle turned his life mission into getting him sober," she said carefully watching her words for some reason. "After he got his act together I had Emery and Carlisle helped me with him."

"He doesn't have a wife or girlfriend?" I asked baffled he would be a catch. Emmett's booming laugh startled me and Rosalie smacked him. "Bells, you are a riot," he snorted.

"What?"

"He's had boyfriends," Rose said softly and it donned on me, why Emmett thought what I said was funny. I left it at that.

The bar was nice and kind of upscale, which made me feel underdressed and uncomfortable. We were greeted by a very friendly blonde guy.

"Newton," Emmett smiled shaking his hand.

"I'm glad you guys could make it, you must be Bella," he smiled taking my hand in his.

He looked like a jock, or at least when he was in high school he was probably a jock. To me he seemed like an over eager puppy.

"Hi," I said quietly.

"See I told you she was shy, Mike," Rose supplied giving me a nudge.

"There's nothing wrong with being shy," he murmured kissing my hand. I froze and suddenly was uncomfortable.

The only guy I don't think I would mind kissing my hand was Edward, but he didn't want to do that either.

Mike Newton was the proud owner of this bar. Rosalie insisted he was being modest as she bragged. Emmett sat back and watched me with a curious look on his face, but said nothing. Several drinks later Mike dragged me up to the bar with him to help him grab more drinks for our table.

He was talking about how he had season tickets to the Mariners and asked if I wanted to go sometime.

"Uh…"

"Bella," Rose said slightly winded.

My brow furrowed as Emmett was right behind her trying to block my view of something. Then I saw him staring daggers at me. Edward was standing across the room with a frizzy-haired brunette. He quickly pulled her to him whispering something before kissing her deeply.

"Jesus, he has no class," Rosalie seethed.

"Who?" I said looking at my feet.

"My brother, the guy making out with nest head over there," she said bluntly.

"Your twin?" I said slowly, my lungs deflating.

"It's unfortunate she had to share a living space with him for nine months," Emmett tried joking.

Mike looked lost to what we were talking about. I looked up and Edward was watching me with a sneer, I didn't understand it. Then he started making his way toward us.

"Can we please go?" I pleaded tugging on Rosalie's arm.

"Here Bells can get the car with me," Emmett offered taking my hand in his. He must have noticed my need for a quick exist.

Rose nodded saying she was going to get our bags. Emmett and I were halfway to the door when I looked over and saw Edward and Rosalie yelling. "Come on, girl," Emmett said gently tugging on my hand as I stumbled toward the car.

The rest of the night seemed like a blur. I ended up crashing in Rosalie's guest room after we got home.

**A/N: Guys thanks for reading and reviewing! I really do appreciate all your interest and Happy Mother's Day to all the Mom's out there. Much thanks to Dolphin62598 for beta'ing!**


	7. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

I loosened my tie as I stuck my key in the lock. I wanted fucking answers as to why Bella was with my sister last night. I tried to stay professional with Jessica around, but I wanted Rose to grasp how angry I truly was.

Her response was, "It's none of your fucking business… Anthony!"

Jessica asked me to the opening of a bar that her ex owned her goal for the evening was to make him insanely jealous. The only problem was when she pointed him out to me he was entranced by a gorgeous brunette… my gorgeous brunette.

Bella's eyes locked on mine from the bar and I did something that even disgusted myself. I pulled Stanley to me kissing her senseless, I needed Bella to hate me; she needed to see I wasn't good for her. I was nearly successful avoiding her calls for the past three weeks.

She looked devastated as Emmett tugged her by the hand out of the bar. Even he looked like he wanted to punch me.

I started through the foyer hearing the TV in the living room someone had to be up. I peeked in and Carlisle was on the couch.

It took me a few minutes the think of how I wanted to handle this. It could have been coincidence that they met each other, but knowing my sister, it wasn't. The only way she would know of Bella would be from Carlisle.

"I should have known you would be here," I started trying not to be too loud because Emery was still sleeping. "What the fu…"

I looked down at the something that was now attached to my leg. Two familiar brown eyes were looking up at me and the boy hugged my leg again.

It finally clicked, Rylan was Alice's nephew and Alice told me some of his story correctly. Her sister's kid, I'm stupid, I call Emmett my brother even though he's just my brother-in-law.

I looked at Carlisle as he stood so he could collect the small child, he stopped when Rylan lifted his arms to me requesting, "Up."

I obliged and as we watched each other I could see Bella in his eyes. He laid his head against my shoulder, snuggling into me.

"I deserve an explanation," I said in a clipped tone towards my brother, though I patted Rylan's back to let him know he was okay with me.

"Edward," he sighed.

"Oh there you are, whore extraordinaire," Rose mumbled sleepily, stumbling into the room. She only had one of Emmett's t-shirts on; you would think she would at least change before she came downstairs, at least for the children's sake.

"I want the truth of how you know Bella," I demanded my tone still soft, for the baby in my arms.

She glanced at Carlisle giving him a look that screamed, 'keep your mouth shut'.

"I was getting some books for Carlisle's birthday, I met Bella, we hit it off. The little one was with her and we set up a play date for him and Emery," she shrugged nonchalantly.

I looked over to Saint Carlisle knowing he could never tell a lie. He kept his gaze on Rylan who was playing with the end of my tie.

"I need coffee, it's too early to deal with Edward's emo bullshit right now," she sighed flicking her hair over her shoulder.

Carlise went to take him again, except for Rylan wasn't having it, he clung to me.

"Is this first time you've met?"

"No, I met him almost a month ago when he was with his aunt."

"Amazing," Carlisle, said more to himself than to me.

"What?" I asked cocking my head towards him.

"It took him until bedtime last night to warm up to me," he murmured smiling at me.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded.

Rylan was content lying in my arms and it freaked me out. Apparently, this little boy liked me because he clung to me whenever he saw me. I briefly remembered Alice telling me his father died of leukemia and I recalled Bella telling me she wasn't able to attend college. Things were clicking into place and the guilt blindsided me as I realized how terrible I had treated her.

Bella stumbled into the room wearing the same clothes she had on last night. She froze once her eyes met mine and I couldn't quite get a read on her emotions. She cautiously walked over to us keeping her gaze on her bare feet.

"Uh… he is mine, please," she whispered holding her arms out for him.

I gently tried placing him back in her arms, but Rylan had other ideas. Shaking his head furiously and repeating 'no' was making it clear he didn't want to go anywhere.

Bella's eyes widened at her son's behavior, her expression telling hinting that this was not a regular occurrence_._

"Maybe if we sit he can decide what he wants to do," Carlisle suggested.

"I need to get home," she pleaded with him quietly.

This was not helping me with my 'keep Bella away from my damned soul' crusade. I sat down on the couch with Rylan and he wasn't budging. Bella sat next to us and he did take her hand in his little one. "Ma…ma…ma," he babbled with a grin.

"C'mon baby, I want to see my Ry-man," she cooed brushing his hair away from his face.

"Kiss," he demanded leaning forward, she smiled kissing him saying 'muah' and caused him to giggle.

It was killing me having her close she could probably hear my heart pounding. This display with her son was making me feel even shittier; she looked like she was an amazing mother.

Last night I wanted to hate her, every time I had been with another woman Bella's face or eyes would appear making my instantly flaccid. As of right now Bella was the only woman able to make me hard. Aro had received phone calls from a few clients who said I wasn't living up to the rumors they had heard about me.

In an eerily calm demeanor he told me that if something didn't change in my _performance_ then he would practically shove Viagra down my throat.

I sort of tricked Jessica by going down on her, Aro said nothing about that as long as the client was pleased…

The sick feeling in my stomach returned, Bella was watching me carefully. "Was this your whole idea?" she asked meekly.

"Excuse me?"

"Get me to call you then decided I wasn't good enough, forcing your family to befriend me so you wouldn't feel bad," she ranted quietly as her face turned red.

"I would never do anything like that," I promised.

"I called you."

"I know," I whispered.

"Bella you're up," Rose smiled carrying in two mugs of coffee, her smile soon dissipated as she saw how close Bella was to me.

"I need to get home."

"Stay, eat breakfast with us, Rylan has to be hungry," my sister insisted, flashing her charming smile.

Sometimes I hated Rosalie with a passion that was indescribable.

I went into the kitchen pulling Emery's old booster seat out of the hall closet for Rylan. Carlisle set it up, but when we went to set him in it, he flipped out. I really needed a cigarette.

So the decision was made that he would sit on my lap. Rose got everything out for pancakes and I rolled my eyes knowing she was setting up for Carlisle. When the time came, he stood up and prepared our food. Bella kept sneaking glances at me making Rosalie frown.

"So Bella what did you think about Michael?"

"A… Mike?"

"Yeah, I'd say he was pretty smitten with you, he texted Emmett after we got home asking for your number," she grinned excitedly.

"Uhh…" Bella choked out.

"He is a catch, one of Seattle's most eligible bachelor's, the best thing about him is that he is dependable," she said giving me a pointed look.

_I get it Rose, I'm the devil, now do you see why I kissed Jessica the way I did?_

I got distracted from the conversation due to the infant in my arms tugging on my tie. He gave me another baby grin and surprised me. "Kiss?" he asked.

I leaned down letting him kiss my cheek; I noticed all eyes were on me.Carlisle was focused on the food, but I could see the happiness written all over his face. Bella looked like she was about to cry and Rosalie definitely wanted to kill me.

"He's very sweet," I told Bella.

"He is," she smiled faintly. "He usually doesn't take to strangers like this, he's usually only around my family."

"He is a good judge of character," my brother finally decided to speak.

"Saint Carlisle's mission to save Edward," Rose muttered.

"You both call him Saint Carlisle?" Bella asked confused as she pushed her glasses up.

_Adorable._

"Carlisle believes there is good in everyone," Rose explained.

"That isn't true because all people are not good," she frowned.

"Exactly."

"You both shouldn't think of it like that," he chided shaking his spatula. "Everyone _can_ be good meaning there is potential for it. I never said they automatically were."

After breakfast and many eyes on me, I walked Bella out to her car. She refused to look at me; once I got Rylan in his car seat, his lower lip began to tremble. I knew if I didn't step away from the car I might start to cry with him.

"I'm sorry," Bella, sighed getting into her car. My hand had a mind of its own and went for her wrist.

"May I please explain myself?"

"You don't owe me anything, Edward," she said flatly. "You don't know me and we're not friends, your life is your business."

"I really did want to get to know you," I pleaded with my eyes.

"I didn't stop you," she started loudly, but realized the small audience in the back seat. "I just… you talk about me to Alice and then you were with that girl. I don't appreciate being treated like that. I knew I had no chance… I mean look at you!"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked furrowing my brow.

"A girl like me doesn't date a man like you…" she trailed off looking away.

Here this gorgeous, perfect woman doesn't think she belongs with me, but she could never be more wrong. I'm the one that doesn't deserve to be in her presence. I am nothing, but a whore and an asshole.

"Bella, I believe you are far better than me, so please don't try to lessen yourself."

"Can I leave?" she asked as her bottom lip began to quiver.

I let her go not wanting to cause her any more distress. She ducked into the driver's seat turning the ignition on. I sighed backing away knowing this wasn't how I wanted things to end with us.

I walked back into the house where Rose was sitting on Emmett's lap and Carlisle was in the chair across from them.

"Dude, you need to leave Bella alone she's a good kid," Em sighed.

"I was trying to leave her alone, but some how you all befriended her," I hissed.

"Edward I'm allowed to have friends and you don't have a say as to who they are," Rose glared. "Besides I think you proved yourself quite nicely last night."

"What happened?" Carlisle asked with a horrified expression.

"He totally was sucking face with a _client_," Rose snickered. "She couldn't even compete with Bella."

"Edward why did you ruin this?" he asked sadly.

"_I_ ruined this! I didn't want to bother her, because I have a fucked up life," I yelled. "Do any of you know about that baby's father?"

They shook their heads, all three of them afraid of the answer.

"Her sister-in-law told me he died of leukemia and I'm guessing it was while she was pregnant. Now why would I want to make things more complicated for her?"

"But outside," Rose protested.

"See this is where you never mind your business Rosalie…" I snapped. "I won't be seeing her again so you don't need to worry over it."

"Good because she has Michael anyway," she said knowingly, but I knew she was trying to make me jealous. I channeled Anthony; he never became jealous because he had the world at his feet.

"She can have him," I shrugged turning to leave.

As soon as I stepped foot in the driveway I was hit with the memory of Bella getting into her car and our discussion. _You don't need her Edward. _The voice in my head assured me, but the question was why did my heart contradict that voice?

**A/N: So is Edward an ass or misunderstood? What do you think guys? Dolphin62958 is my beta and I appreciate her helping me out with this!**


	8. Chapter 7

My phone was ringing for the fifth time today. I liked when I lived in isolation with my child, no one called or bothered me except for my family.

"Hello," I snapped.

"Baby?"

"Hi mom," I sighed stirring the chili I was making for dinner.

"Bella what's wrong?" she asked.

Renee might be flighty at times, but she was too observant for her own good. She left with Jasper and I when I was six months old. We spent the remainder of our young life going back and forth between them.

Charlie's argument was we needed stability he finally was able to get full custody of us when my mother moved us to a nudist compound in Phoenix when I was ten. Jasper was fifteen and as soon as we pulled up to the compounds gates he had Charlie on the phone.

Renee stay on the compound for two years and then moved onto her next phase, surprisingly she settled down and got married when I was sixteen. Phil was a minor league ball player and overall great guy. They've been married for six years and I've never seen my mother as happy as she has been with him.

"Nothing," I mumbled because I knew Alice probably had talked to her.

"Fine I know I won't get it out of you," she paused. "How's the baby boy?"

"He's great," I smiled thinking of Rylan.

"Is he getting into everything yet?"

"No but he is a chatterbox."

"Oh baby, I want to visit soon," she whined.

"He'll still be talking mom," I teased, as I tasted the chili to see if it was ready.

"He going to be so big by the time we can come up. Your dad gets to see him so much I just…" she rambled and this was typical Renee she did it when Jazz and I were teenagers. She loved us and I would never question that it was more like she was a free soul that had no clue what to do with herself.

"Mom, dad only gets to see him because he lives an hour away, I might even come down there to see you, we could use a vacation," I offered, it didn't sound like a bad idea we could get away.

"Really?"

"Yeah," I replied, hearing a knock at the front door. "Mom I got to go, I'll call you later?"

"That's fine tell your brother and Alice I said Love you."

"I will, love you," I repeated back, turning off the stove.

Everyone was at work; I had no clue who it could be. I hurried to the door so the knocking wouldn't wake up Rylan who was napping in the living room. I opened the door to Carlisle.

"Uh…"

"Bella," he smiled warmly, but I could see the hesitation in his eyes.

"I… how do you know where I live?"

"I stopped by the store to talk to you and Alice gave me your address when I explained who I was," he informed. _Good to know Alice like giving away where we live to strangers._

I didn't say anything because I had nothing really to say. It had been a week since Edward tried talking to me and I felt embarrassed that Edward's family wanted me as a friend because they felt sorry for me. Poor single mother that's what everyone thought when they saw me I knew the looks people gave me.

"Rose has been trying to get in touch with you," he said quietly looking at me with sad green eyes. _Why must he and Rosalie share the same eye color as Edward?_

"I've been… busy," I stammered.

He looked at me as like he was trying to get a read on what I was thinking. "Today is a Queen day?" he asked.

I furrowed my brow trying to understand what on earth he was talking about. He nodded towards my shirt and I smiled slightly. "I guess," I shrugged.

"I'm more of a Bowie fan," he winked and I giggled remembering what Rose told me about Carlisle.

"I never would have taken you for the Glam Rock type," I teased.

"I love all music," he said sincerely.

"Ma…mama…MA!" We heard coming from the living room.

"Sounds like someone needs you," Carlisle smiled.

"He was taking a nap, you can come in," I offered and he nodded following me.

"Mama," Rylan pouted holding his arms out. He hated naps and was always grumpy after he had one. _Weren't naps supposed to refresh him or something?_

"Aw baby," I fussed dramatically over him making him play up that his nap time was just horrible.

Carlise was chucking in the doorway. "Should I be feeling sorry for him?"

"He's not a napper."

"I see," he said. "You are wonderful with him."

"Thank you?" I said not used to the compliment.

"Bella you don't need to answer this and can be upset with me for asking, but what happened with his father?"

I took a deep breath, no one except my family knew the delicacy of my situation.

"He died… it was cancer," I whispered.

"I'm very sorry," he sighed wrapping his arms around us.

Should I tell him he shouldn't feel sorry for me? I didn't love Jake and in the end he loved me much more then he should have. He had no idea he was a father before he took his last breath in this world.

I shook my head, pulling away from him. "Please, don't…" I trailed off, drifting over to sit on the recliner.

"Bella?"

"I'm terrible."

"Why do you think that?" he asked gently, kneeling in front of us.

"Jake… he… was only my best friend, that was it," I sniffled wiping at the tears under my glasses. "We grew up together he was in remission and then just not… it was an accident on my part he loved me. I mean was in love with me, but I didn't love him like that. He was more invested, he was here and then he wasn't. I found out I was pregnant and he died a day later not even knowing."

Carlise this person who didn't know me was sitting in front of me listening to how fucked up my life was. His face was kind and understanding and he brush my hair behind my ear as I hold my baby close to me. The only thing I regretted was Rylan would never have a father because his was unable to be with us.

"You want to know what I think?" He asked softly as I nodded. "You're an amazing mother and Rylan is very lucky to have you. It is devastating that he will never know his father, but you can tell him about him. No matter what I think Jake has an idea of what he left behind."

I stared at this man automatically trying to think of what I did to deserve him and his kind words in my life.

"Why are you here?"

"Rosalie and I are desperate for friends," he replied giving me a familiar crooked smirk.

I brought my hand to his face I brushed the corner of his mouth with my thumb. "Edward didn't want to be my friend," I added sadly.

"Edward is a complicated soul," he sighed, but I gave him a look saying 'Explain further'.

"He and Rosalie came to live with me when they were ten after our parents died in a car accident. With them being twins for the longest time it was like they would have these silent conversations and I had no idea what they were feeling and thinking. Rose though finally came around expressing her emotions for the longest time I think Edward had felt she had left him behind.

When they entered high school Rose excelled, but it was like Edward gave up. He started fighting and doing drugs. I tried to help him, but he didn't want help he wanted to stay in his numb haze.

I finally was able to get him to agree to rehab and after a couple of stays it turned out to be successful. He ended up going to college completing his degree, which I knew he was more than capable of," he said wistfully.

"He's strong willed," I added quietly.

"Like someone else I have come to know," he said pointedly.

"I'm sorry I've ignored Rosalie."

"Was it because of Edward?"

"I don't know…"

"Bella,"

"He really hurt me. He had been coming into the store to see me and he gave Alice his number for me to call. I called, but he never called back. He was at the bar that night with another woman…"

"Bella I believe Edward feels disgusted with his behavior," he said.

I looked down at Rylan who was playing with my hair. He obviously went back to his shyness with Carlisle here.

"I believe you, but I can't be around someone like that. I need to be around positive people."

Before he could say anything else the front door opened.

"Bells why is that hot car in that drive way?" Jasper said placing his bag by the door.

"Said hot car would be mine," Carlisle chuckled standing up.

Jasper's cheeks turned red with embarrassment causing me to giggle. "Jazz this is Carlisle Cullen."

"Uh hi?" he said because he never heard that name before.

"Carlisle this is my brother Jasper."

"Jazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz," Rylan squealed.

"Uncle little man…say Uncle Jazz," Jasper corrected him scooping him out of my arms throwing him up a couple of times.

His carefree little giggles made me smile.

"I really need to get going, will you be calling Rose?" Carlisle asked as I stood to walk him out.

"Yeah I'll call her," I said in defeat because Rosalie didn't deserve to be ignored.

Carlisle pulled me in for a hug and for some reason I felt like I gained another brother. After he left Jasper decided to get all district attorney on me and let the integration begin. I told him the truth he said I could use more friends leaving it at that.

A couple days had passed and Rosalie and I made lunch plans to take the boys out. It was kind of weird having a friend that was a mother too. She understood a lot of things that I went through with raising Rylan.

I was in the back office sifting through paperwork and was shocked to her a familiar velvet voice talking to Alice out front.

"Well, well, well," she snipped. I tried not to giggle but her pregnancy hormones were funny.

"Is Bella here?" Edward asked quietly.

"And why would I tell you if she was?"

"I would like to apologize to her for my behavior."

"I don't think you deserve to be in the presence of Bella," she said bluntly.

"I know," he said brokenly.

"Bella didn't tell me what happen, but your sister did," she began, but he cut her off.

"Rose doesn't understand," he argued.

"Stop and you will listen to this," she ordered I guess he was complying because he didn't say anything else. "Bella is the most amazing girl you will ever meet. I was really routing for you until you pulled the shit you did. Why would you want her to have your number if you wanted to see another woman?"

"I can speak now?" he asked fearfully.

"I asked you a damn question what do you think?" she snapped. _Did I mention how much I loved Alice? _

"I want Bella as a friend I agree that she is amazing and I would be a fool to not have her in my life," he finished.

"Just a friend?"

"I think that is all I would be good as."

"I'll talk to her, but you will have to work for her friendship," Alice said seriously.

"I'm more then ready to prove to her I want her in my life."

"Good."

"I'll come back," he said softly and I could hear the bell on the door ring.

I went out to the café where Alice was sitting up on the counter.

"Did that just happen?"

"Good I was loud enough," she smiled clapping her hands.

"You're bad," I said shaking my head.

"I try."

"Who says I want him to be my friend?" I asked because he talked to her and not me. Did he think I was that forgiving?

"Trust me you do," she said knowingly.

"I'm so happy you're so sure of this," I said dryly.

"I'm Alice," she shrugged going into the room I was just in.

Now I had to be prepared for Edward and what he would do to earn my friendship, but I think his major hurdle would be earning my trust.


	9. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

I came to the decision I needed to reevaluate my life. My situation wasn't improving at work and I was able to convince Aro that maybe with some time off I could regroup. At first, he was hesitant, but he was also a businessman and I was one of his leading profits. Even though my performance had been lacking all my clients still requested me for dates, which left Aro with a lot to consider.

He gave me a month to get my shit together and when I returned, I'd better come back with my head in the game. I tried taking up Carlisle's offer for a research position at the hospital, turns out that my contract with Aro was more iron clad than I thought. I was supposed to meet with Emmett later on in the week to see if there were any loopholes for my situation.

After my conversation with Alice, I was afraid but also determined to gain Bella's friendship. I thought it would be better for me to use my time off being Edward instead of Anthony. I hadn't really been Edward for the past seven years and I was scared that no one would like him or what he had to offer.

Which leads me to where I am now. I am standing in front of The Ugly Duckling wearing a black t-shirt, jeans, and my old pair of Chucks feeling out of my element. I spotted Bella sitting at her usual table and she was beyond words.

Her usually curled hair was straightened, hanging to her waist my fingers twitched wanting to run through it. She had on a navy blue tank top and cutoff shorts making my need for her grow. She was normal and simplistic; everything my heart screamed that I needed.

She appeared to be alone today I couldn't see if she had Rylan with her. He was another constant I had running through my mind. This little boy didn't know who I was, but I could sense a trust he had for me. I knew that was another thing I had to consider in my relationship with Bella. It wasn't just her they were a package deal.

I took a deep breath opening the door to the shop. Bella was focused on her book; I noticed she was reading _The Stranger_. Her taste for books seemed to be rather eclectic. I walked over to her table waiting for her to look up at me. She was too engrossed in her book so I sat down finally catching her attention.

"Hey," she said slowly taking in my appearance. All she had ever seen me in were suits. Correction, she saw Anthony in suits. This is what Edward wore.

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen," I grinned holding out my hand to her.

"Edward?" she asked quietly giving me a curious look, I gave her a sheepish smile trying to tell her to play along.

She must have understood because the next words leaving her mouth were "Bella Swan."

"Is it just Bella, or is it short for something?"

"Isabella… my mom was obsessed with Italian when she was pregnant with me. The weird thing is we're not even Italian. She named my brother Jasper after some character in a Harlequin civil war book she read."

"Imagine if she read _Gone with the Wind_ he could have been Brett or Ashley," I teased and for the first time in several years, I was actually communicating what I was thinking and not what others expected to hear.

"I think that book would have been too complicated she's easily distracted," she giggled.

I laughed with her wanting to know more about her. As if she knew where I wanted this to go she asked me, "Did you grow up in Seattle?"

"Chicago until we were ten," I said quietly, remembering that we didn't want to leave, but we had too for Carlisle.

"You liked it there?"

"I loved it, my dad would take me to Cubs games when he wasn't at the hospital," I explained nervously. I had never talked about my parent to anyone not even my sister or brother.

"He was a doctor?"

"Yeah, that why Carlisle got into medicine."

"What was your mother like?"

"She was exuberant about everything. Because of her, I learned piano and Rose knows Jazz, Tap, and Ballet. She was the best mom," I sighed. "What about you?"

"I was born in Forks, Washington it's about an hour away, but I have lived in Fresno, Manhattan, and Phoenix with my mom. I had just turned ten when my dad moved my brother and me back to Forks."

"Why did you have to leave your mom?"

"Let's just say she's a free spirit, Jazz and I needed to be with Charlie. It was different, but I liked Forks the most," she smiled pushing up her glasses.

"Have you worn contacts before?"

"Yeah, they irritate my eyes."

"Your glasses are cute," I admitted to her cupping her cheek without thinking.

"I have a son," she blurted out. I chuckled liking that she was playing along with this.

"You do?"

"He'll be two in October… he is the best thing I've ever done," she murmured looking down at her hands that were resting in her lap.

"He's very lucky."

"Really?"

"Of course he has a mother that loves him and puts him first," I explained causing her to blush. I talked to Carlisle earlier and he said if I was to do this, start a friendship with her, I needed to think of Rylan too.

That wasn't a problem because they were both all I could think about. I felt her intertwine her fingers with mine.

"Give me one truth," she whispered peeking up at me over the rims of her glasses.

"I've been sober of narcotics and alcohol for five years," I breathed. "One truth?"

"I was never in love with Rylan's father," she whimpered.

As soon as I saw her first tear trail down her delicate cheek, I pulled her to me and embraced her. We were broken and if I went about this the wrong way, I could destroy this innocent creature in my arms.

"I…you make me feel and that scares me," she cried into my neck.

"Bella," I soothed pulling back so I could see her eyes. "I am not a good person."

She brought her small fingers to my jaw line and begun tracing. "Carlisle believes you to be good… I trust his judgment."

"Bella…"

"I heard what you said to Alice will you work for my trust?"

"I'm here."

"I can see that, but you have to understand it's not just me. I had a best friend once and I screwed that up beyond belief. I'm tired, Edward," she exhaled brushing her tears away. "I'm tired of regretting the past three years. I want to live again."

I leaned in kissing her forehead. I couldn't say anything because my hands were tied; I was trying to leave the Volturi Agency, but knowing Aro he wouldn't let me go. Aro Volturi had connections in this city and he would never let me lead a normal life. I was his top profit even with Emmett helping me I felt that there was a dead end at every turn.

I decided to get our happy friendly conversation back on track. "I think this is the first time I've seen you without a band shirt," I commented, but knew that night at the bar she didn't wear one.

"Alice hid them," she huffed.

"May I ask why?" I asked chuckling at her pout.

"I need to grow up," she mumbled biting her lip.

"I like the band tees," I grinned.

"You like them?"

"Yeah, I use them as a mood indicator of sorts," I said this causing her to giggle she nudged me to continue. "If you're wearing a Queen shirt you're ready to rock out not hide."

"Carlisle told you that?"

"It was his theory so maybe I should give him the credit."

"Well you're not wearing a suit," she said tugging at the sleeve of my shirt. I tried to fight back my smile, today she was giggling and playful and I loved this side of her.

"I decided to slum it," I said casually leaning back in the chair.

"How that working out for you?"

"What, slumming it?" I asked and she gave me a timid nod. "I think it might become a frequent occurrence."

"Good, I would hate to feel underdressed all the time," she giggled at her joke. I grabbed her hand holding it in mine as my thumb traced the back of her hand. This felt good all of this felt good. She made everything seem so simple.

"Edward?" her quiet voice broke my thoughts.

"Hmmm?"

"Please, don't hurt me I don't know how I would deal with it," she murmured looking at our joined hands.

Before I could reply, Alice practically floated into the shop with Rylan in her arms. He held a blanket and was sucking his thumb sleepily. With Alice's noticeable stomach and packages hanging on her wrist, I hurried to help her sit down her bags and take Rylan.

He snuggled into me letting his eyes drift shut. "Thank you Edward," Alice smiled, but still gave me a 'Fuck up and see what happens' look.

I carefully shifted the small boy and sat in my seat. Bella's face was utterly gorgeous. She had a few tears sliding down her cheeks so I brought my thumb up to rid her of them. She started rubbing little circles on his back.

"You don't have to hold him," she said quietly.

"He's fine," I assured her.

I didn't know what it was about her and this child that affected me so much, but I felt like I needed to be here with them, for them.

**BPOV**

I couldn't tear my eyes away from him; he had been sitting at the table holding Rylan for the past thirty minutes since our evening rush came in.

"Bella if you look any harder at him he might turn to stone," she teased patting my shoulder.

"Alice, look at them though," I whispered.

"I know," she grinned holding up her phone. "I got pictures."

"I need to get home," I sighed, not wanting to wake Rylan from his sleep.

"He can help you," she nodded towards them.

"Edward," I said causing him to jump slightly. "Sorry I need to get home and make dinner…"

"Here," he stood effortlessly not even waking Rylan once and started for the door.

Alice handed me my bags and I felt like this was a little weird. Edward held the door for me and he grabbed my hand as soon as we hit the pavement of the parking lot.

"My truck's over there."

"You drive in this with him?" he asked shocked.

"Are you saying I endanger my baby?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"No…How does this thing run?" he asked incredulous.

I opened the door to take Rylan, but Edward was already placing him in his car seat. I leaned against the door watching him. He surprised me when he kissed his head smiling down on him.

He turned to me and I hugged him. _Nice Bella he was kissing another girl last week and now you're a sap for him when he shows some kindness. _"Thank you."

He pulled away giving me a devastating crooked grin. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

I nodded not able to find my words. Edward liked being around me.

**A/N: Welcome to the new reader I have heard from! Should I be worried I haven't heard from some of you last chapter? I hope you get an idea that Edward is really trying here. Bella seems to be crushin'. I'm just saying that these two can maybe change each other for the good or bad, but also remember what you and me think as good Edward might think it is the badest (not a word but works) of bad… I'm done, please read and review. Tell me what you think. As always Dolphin62958 is my beta and she helps me make the words flow!**


	10. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

_I was on my back, my body was shaking, trembling, a rush of sensations bursting over my skin. I felt the beads of sweat tinkling across my skin, the cool air from the air conditioner mixing with the warmth rolling off his body as he hovered over me._

_I arched my back, pressing my breast into his palm, a shattered whimper spilling over my lips as his hand made its way past my abdomen, his fingers just barely touching me as they moved down between my legs, pressing against the warmth there. I gasped sharply, instantly biting down on my lower lip, which was already swollen from kissing him._

_He'd barely begun to touch me and already I was coming. The feeling rose up in my belly, spiraling through me and sparking out of control, sending a thousand jolts through my body. I felt as if I'd just exploded, a feeling I'd never experienced before. Not with Tyler and not with Jacob. I threw my head back, eyes opening slowly, my vision was blurred as I stared up at the familiar face only inches away from mine, looking deep into his emerald eyes as his name erupted from my lips._

_"Edward!"_

I sat up abruptly, looking around my room. Everything was in place. I got up and walked into Rylan's adjoining room, breathing a sigh of relief when I realized he was still fast asleep. I felt the sweat dripping from my skin. Not the cold sweat you'd feel after a nightmare, but steamy sweat, the kind of steamy sweat that is only accompanied by panting and close body contact. That wasn't the only thing strange. I was still shaking.

I looked down at my hands, seeing them tremble in front of me. It wasn't nerves or fear it was need. A need for my dream to finish, a need for something I hadn't gotten in a very long time. A need for _sex_.

I took a deep breath trying to remember what _it_ was like. I only did_ it_ twice. That dream felt so real, Edward felt so real. Maybe after what happened in the club a few weeks ago I shouldn't trust him, but he had come into the shop everyday to see me.

We would sit and talk about everything and nothing all at the same time. I was pretty sure Rylan adored him. Every time Rylan saw Edward, he'd go straight for him. Rose said that it was weird because the only child Edward had ever been around was Emery.

I sighed shaking my thoughts away. Rylan would be getting up soon so I decided I would make his breakfast. Alice was leaning against the counter watching Jazz cook. Her eyes caught sight of me and a grin suddenly appeared on the pixie's face.

"Edward!" she moaned. "Oh Edward."

I felt the warmth in my face and glanced at Jasper who was frowning and shaking his head.

"Looks like you had a great morning Bella," she chirped as I pushed past her for the coffee.

"I'mmm… uncomfortable," Jazz said slowly turning from his eggs to Alice. "Finish for me babe?"

"Of course," she giggled kissing his cheek.

I turned away not able to look at my brother because I was now dying of the shear mortification that he heard me this morning. I never was loud or at least I tried not to be. I had the rabbit in the drawer next to my bed and barely used it. They never made mention of it if they heard me and the one time I had a dream, a freaking dream about Edward they hear it.

"So did you sneak him out?"

_Wait_. "What?"

"Edward, did you sneak him out or is he still upstairs?"

"I… he was never here," I whispered looking down at my coffee.

"That was all you?"

"I was having a dream," I explained feeling like I really shouldn't have to explain myself.

"Honey, it sounded like you were having an out of body experience," she snickered.

"Can…Please drop it," I practically begged. It was embarrassing enough that they heard me; I didn't need Alice torturing me about it.

"Fine but if this continues I will force you to discuss it," she said sternly. For her, sex was fun. She and Jazz had been togethersince she was seventeen before that though she was no virgin, but she knew sex for me was a big deal because of the ramifications it held for me.

"Whatever," I huffed making my way up the stairs to get Rylan ready for his day. I left for the shop once Alice made her way back home after lunch. It was fairly slow today so I perched myself next to the counter and started to read _The Stranger_ by Albert Camus still in its original French.

_The bell on the door rung and I noticed Edward storming in. Today he was the one wearing a tight black Rolling Stones shirt and tattered jeans. Before I could greet him, he grabbed my hand pulling me off my seat. We were towards the back of the store and he had me pressed up against the stacks._

_Our lips met in a frenzy and his hands found the hem of my shirt lifting it swiftly over my head. I then started to pull his shirt off him too._

_Edward unhooked my bra still with me pinned against the shelves then pulled said bra off and tossed it to the floor. "I have never wanted anything more than I want you," he said huskily in my ear._

_I grabbed at his jeans, working at his button and zipper. I desperately wanted to feel him._

_He then slowly unzipped my jeans and peeled them away from my hips. He leaned down and laid open mouth kisses on my stomach and hips. It was too much, causing my breathing to turn into pants._

_I pushed him back to yank his jeans down, and then froze noticing he was going commando. I was now unsure of how I should proceed. What if a customer or even worse Alice catches us?_

_Noticing my hesitation Edward took charge of the situation by slowly running his tongue along my collarbone. He swirled his tongue around my hardened nipples and placed open-mouthed kisses down my body while tugging my boy shorts down. His thumb teased against my folds as his fingers slid into me. I had never felt so sexy and wanted. Nothing had ever felt so pleasurable. Edward groaned as he lowered his head to taste me. His lips sucked against my clit making my hips lift up against him, the scruff on his face scratching the inside of my thighs. "Bella, you taste heavenly!"_

_Edward nibbled and tugged as his fingers easily glided in and out of me. My hands were pulling at his hair. His hand gripping my hip moved upwards to my breasts. He pinched and rolled my left nipple and I couldn't bear it any longer. My stomach tightened and my body stilled as the most intense orgasm ripped through me, causing his name to fall from my lips. His movements slowed and he kissed and lapped at my juices, sending shivers down my body._

_"Bella..." Edward whispered as he made his way back up to my lips._

_He kissed me gently but deep. No one had ever made me feel so satisfied in my life, but it still wasn't enough._

"Bella," he said again this time louder.

"Hmm?" I purred.

"Bella!"

The next thing I knew I was on the floor next to my chair. Wait chair? We were against the stacks. I brushed my hair back and righted my glasses, before looking up at Edward who was now hovering over me concerned.

"Jesus, I'm sorry…" he hurriedly apologized scooping me into his lap.

"My head," I croaked out feeling the goose egg that had grown on the side of my head.

"Here, let me see," he said softly before he gently probed my bump. "I think you'll live. I really am sorry I walked in to find you sleeping, it scared me."

"I had sort of a rough morning," I said sheepishly. _I was busy having dreams about you getting ready to fuck me._

"Was it Rylan? Is he okay?" he asked furrowing his brow in concern and I found myself thinking I was really lucky to have someone care about my son who wasn't family.

"No he's fine, I just… couldn't sleep," I stumbled out feeling my cheeks heat.

"Maybe you should cut back your hours," he suggested.

"My hours are fine, besides I'm the owner and Alice can't work more than a couple hours."

He linked his hand with mine looking down. I brought my hand up to smooth the crease in his forehead. "Whatever you're thinking about don't let it bother you," I said quietly.

"I'm thinking I don't like you working this late."

"Well we get most of our business in the morning and night. More so morning because of the coffee rush, but a lot of people come in after the cinema across the street lets out."

"After next week I won't be able to come in before close to walk you to your car," he admitted and he looked extremely upset.

"Work?"

"I need to go back," he grumbled leaning his head on my shoulder.

"Edward, I did fine without you before," I sighed messing with his hair a bit.

"I'm trying to get a new job, a better one. Emmett's trying to get me out of my contract so I can work at Carlisle's hospital as a researcher."

"So you don't like the job that you have?" I asked curiously because this was the first time he ever talked about it.

"It's not ideal with want I want to build a career on."

"I think anything you would do you would be great," I encouraged with a smile and he kissed my head.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"I'm just stating the obvious," I shrugged trying to stand up.

Edward carefully scooted me off his lap and helped me up.

"For the sake of my peace of mind please stop falling asleep while seated," he smiled.

"Since you asked so nicely," I giggled stepping away from him.

He followed me to our usual table and continued his version of twenty questions continuing where he left off on last night. I glanced over at the clock realizing I needed to close in five minutes.

"I want to ask you something," Edward said as I locked the shop door.

"Okay."

"I have tickets to a private Kings of Leon show next week and wanted to know if you would accompany me?" he asked unsure.

"Like a date?"

"It doesn't have to be, the choice is yours. Would you like for it to be a date?" he asked shyly and for the first time since I met Edward I felt like this was the real him and he was letting me in.

"It's a date," I nodded causing a bright grin to light up his face.

"Thank you," he murmured kissing my cheek.

"You really need to stop thanking me so much or I'll have to start saying it to you too," I giggled.

He helped me into my truck and I felt for the first time that I could be falling in love. In love with Edward Cullen who was amazing, sweet and kind. He made all the hurt go away. I could truly live and be me while he was around.

**A/N: So Bella and her dreams are pretty heated. She is lost in the Edward haze it seems! Sorry this took a while but my friend's 21****st**** bday was Friday and I had to teach him how to roll with the big dogs. Then Saturday I got sick and found out today I have an inner ear infection in my left ear that almost made me lose my hearing in that ear, and last but not least the LOST finale had my attention all of last night so again sorry for the wait. Dolphin62958 is my beta. **

**Please read and review tell me what you think of the current situation…**


	11. Chapter 10

**EPOV**

"Well you're fucked," Emmett said bluntly as I sat across from him at the diner where he asked me to meet him_._

Carlisle sighed slipping in next to me. "You mean there's nothing that can be done?"

"This contract is so iron clad that it could've stopped the Titanic from sinking if it were made from it," he said as his brown eyes skimmed his menu.

"There has to be something," Carlisle argued.

My noble brother wanted me out of this life. The truth of the matter was that this life was never going to leave me. I would have to live as a failure and let my happiness have a good life without me.

"Forget I even asked," I growled snatching my paperwork away from Emmett.

"The only options he has are letting his looks go and a STD," Emmett snorted furthering my annoyance with him. "We all know he barely puts effort into the looks and some STD's are curable so he can whore when healed."

"We can work with that." Did Saint Carlisle just say what I think he did?

I can imagine my face was horrified reeling at the shock of what they were suggesting. Emmett's expression turned devious and I instantly saw the cogs turning in his brain.

"Hot damn I never thought I'd live to see Jesus plot."

"Carlisle," I started.

"Edward, think of this as a temporary opportunity, this will at least give us sometime to find you a way out," he pleaded.

"Eddie I know a lawyer that can get us the paperwork we would need just a few lies on some medical documents."

"You're an honest lawyer so why would you stoop so low for me?"

"I'm doing this for the family and Bella," he shrugged and I raised an eyebrow. "What? I like the kid."

I glanced at my watch. "Go to her," Carlisle smiled and I caught Emmett rolling his eyes.

Our date was in a few days but I still visited The Ugly Duckling daily. I don't know what is was but I could feel something more than friendship, she was exquisite. Even though I hadn't had sex in nearly a month, I felt wretched when she looked at me. I wanted to take her in my arms and hold her. If I could hold her without guilt I would be happy.

I walked into the shop noticing Alice talking to someone in the Café. Then I heard a voice I hated more than my own. I shied further back in the store watching them through the stacks.

"You are so much more then this hole in the wall Brandon," Jane Mocelli, Aro's oldest daughter chimed.

Jane's blonde hair was pinned into a French twist. At twenty-five years old, the girl was a curator for Frye Art Museum. To this day, I swore Aro was the reason for her job, but who was I to prove anything. Aro gave his children their mother's maiden name so no connections were made to him. His children would rule the industries of Seattle but the authorities would be none the wiser.

"It's Swan now and Jane, you already know my answer."

"Someone with your credentials should be working somewhere that is worthy."

"I sort of co-own this place," Alice sighed gesturing with her hand.

"With a child," Jane scoffed tapping her foot.

"Bella isn't a child anymore and she owns this place."

"Since you are being difficult I'll leave you alone, but remember the offer," she smiled and to some it would seemed as sweet as her appearance, but to me I knew Jane for the tyrant she could be.

Jane gracefully left and Alice propped her arm on the counter heaving a large sigh. I disappeared behind a small nook and sat down. I noticed Bella had to have been over here because the book she was reading yesterday was next to me. I let my fingers brush the cover remembering how carefully she held her books. Then Rylan came to mind and how she held him as he napped yesterday.

"What was that about?"

"I'm sorry?" _Play oblivious._

"You totally did a duck and dive when you came in," Alice said knowingly.

"I thought I knew her."

"Is she one of your people," Alice said waggling her eyebrows. "Don't look shocked your sister warned me after your club shenanigans."

"And you still let me in here?" I asked incredulously. I was going to hurt Bella in the end and she was allowing it?

"Carlisle also spoke with me, I feel that if you were honest with Bella now then it might not be as bad."

"I'm a whore," I said frankly.

"Have you slept with anyone since the club?" I shook my head.

"Then I see you as a reformed whore."

"This is serious."

"I know, but can't you see it?"

"See what?"

"You are both shattered people. Before you, Bella only stayed in with Rylan. She was afraid that she would curse others because of what happened with Jacob. She was friends with all of his friends and when they found out about the baby, they hated her. They blamed her for the misery Jake carried his last three months. His best friend Sam really laid into Bella, accusing her of being a whore and stringing Jake along. Him and his fiancée Emily tried convincing Billy, Jake's dad, that he should have full custody of Rylan."

"Bella is an amazing mother," I argued.

"Exactly and that was what Billy said too. Billy told her that Jake told him what happened and he regretted hurting her and using her love of their friendship."

"Does he see him?"

"Billy and Bella's dad are best friends they love being grandpas," she answered.

"What am I going to do?" I groaned tugging at my hair.

"Tell her something, just don't lie."

"Where is she?"

"She has a cold so I made her stay home."

"I want to see her."

"Here is our address," she smiled writing it down. "Jazz is home so he might be a little…abrasive."

"Does he know?"

"No, but he did run a background check on you and it was rather colorful."

"I…"

"Stop by, he's not quick to judge," she assured giving me a hug.

I sighed pulling away and left. Alice could hate me and try to make me stay away from Bella, but she didn't, she encouraged our relationship. I navigated my way along the streets of Seattle and found myself in a wealthy neighborhood on the city's edge. I pulled up to the address given and the house was maybe the size of Carlisle's if that.

I walked up the driveway nervously, this was the first time I had seen her out of the store. I knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer. The huge door slowly creaked open and Bella shuffled in front of me. She was a sniffling and sneezing mess, but she was still beautiful.

She had on a baggy white t-shirt and little blue shorts making it hard to stay away from her.

"Edward?" she squinted without her glasses and then let out a high. "chewww…chew…chew…"

She was adorable. I took her hand in mine feeling the warmth meaning she had a small fever.

"Where's your brother?" I frowned.

"He had to leave…work."

"Ward!" Rylan exclaimed as we entered the room and his toys surrounded him.

"Hey buddy," I grinned picking him up.

He was holding his blanket in his hand and held it up to me. I went to take it and he shook his head giggling. "Mine."

"Oh, so you want to tell Edward your new favorite word," Bella sniffled lying back on the couch in her pile of blankets.

As if he knew what she was talking about, he hid his little face in my neck like he had been found out.

"He's been saying that a lot?"

"That and N-O," she shrugged.

I wanted to go to her, but wasn't sure if that was a good idea because Rylan could get sick. I wasn't sure what the protocol for a sick Mommy was.

"Can we sit with you?" I asked hesitantly.

"It's my allergies so I'm not contagious," she explained still squinting.

"Your eyes are gorgeous," I blurted out.

"I can barely see," she confessed scooting so her back was against the couch while we sat at her middle.

"Mama," Rylan said sweetly sticking out his blanket again and she went for it. "Mine."

His smile was bright and it caused her to smile back, after a moment though it disappeared.

"What?" I asked brushing her hair out of her face.

"It's a Jacob thing," she whispered.

"You can tell me," And I meant it.

"Really?"

"It's a part of him," I nodded towards Rylan.

"Just his new game he's playing with the blanket and his smile…It's Jacob."

I looked at him as he shifted so he was between his mother and me. He didn't look like her maybe in the eyes, but that's where it ended. His black hair and russet skin set him apart from her general paleness. I could only gather Jacob to be a kind and playful kid because of Rylan's demeanor.

"Ward…sippy pease," he said pointing at the table where his cup sat. I obliged giving it to him. "Ma, juiccccce," he sung.

"Ward might be another climbing word."

"He says it a lot too?"

"He loves his Ward," she smiled giving me my answer.

"I think he's pretty great too," I chuckled ruffling his hair.

"You're here," she sighed.

"Alice said you were sick."

"And you wanted to be exposed?"

"No, I didn't like the idea of you being sick alone I guess," I shrugged.

"I like you…CHEW…Edward."

"I think I'm past like?" I whispered kissing her head.

"Ward kiss!" Rylan demanded tugging at my arm.

I felt the change and understood Alice's warning. I needed to tell her something I couldn't afford to tell her all of it because she would be disgusted with me. I was disgusted with me. I had this amazing and gorgeous girl in front of me; I couldn't let her go even if it were possible.

She owned my heart, her son as well. I gave her Rylan to hold as I shifted her so I could slide in behind her. She placed Rylan between us where he fit perfectly. Her eyes shut and she looked peaceful.

"Bella,"

"Hmmm?"

"I don't want to be friends anymore," I murmured.

Her eyes snapped opened and she looked distressed. "What?"

Suddenly I didn't care that she was snotty and sneezy I leaned down, capturing her lips with mine. I felt her let out a breath as she threw herself into the kiss. I pulled back leaning my head against hers.

"Definitely not friends," I said shaking my head.

"Okay," she sniffled again placing her warm hand on my cheek.

My heart was hammering in my chest, the feeling scaring me to the point that I had no idea what to do. I knew I couldn't hurt her because she didn't deserve it. Bella deserved the world and I was going to fight like hell to give it to her.

I had come to the decision that I would call Emmett and listen to whatever plan he had. I needed out of Volturi, I needed Bella and wanted to change my life for her, to become a better man.

I wanted Rylan to have someone to look up to. He needed someone that could teach him things, such as sports and girls. I would teach him things that Carlisle tried to show me from the beginning but I didn't quite while he was teaching.

I, Edward Anthony Cullen, for the first time in my life wasn't thinking about myself. I wanted to be there for Bella and Rylan. I knew the changes that I needed to make and I was determined to do so.

**A/N: Well this is getting dicey… I wrote the sick thing because I was sick. Difference is Bella had a guy that wanted to take care of her and mine just asked when I got sick because he drank after me the night before and was concerned I was contagious. Guys…**

**Dolphin62958 beta'd this and she's always a huge help. Next chapter is done just needs edited I lost a lot of you last chapter. Do tell me what you think I try to respond. Follow me on twitter: twitter(dot)com/DazzlinSparkle0**


	12. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

I walked out of the bathroom tugging at the dress Alice and Rose forced me in. It was basically black lace that wrapped around me and had two straps holding it up. Not to mention the built in corset that had my boobs almost spilling from it.

I never really had much to work with in the boob department until I had Rylan, for some reason they never went back to normal. Not that I was complaining or anything, I did hide my body in my t-shirts and I was fine with that.

"Oh my god Bella," Alice squealed, and I cringed.

"I'm not sure about the dress," I sighed pulling at it again.

"Bella, you're twenty-one this is what girls your age wear," Rose pointed out from my bed.

"I'm someone's mother," I argued.

"Alice and I are little peoples mothers and we dress our age," she explained softly.

"Alice is pregnant."

"Yet I'm still fashionable," she quipped gesturing to her heels, leggings and flowy top.

"I give up," I said quietly in defeat.

Rose stood and applied a little make-up quickly ending my torture. We walked down to the living room where Emmett and Jasper were sitting watching Sports Center with Rylan between them.

"Jazz… ball," he said excitedly looking up at his uncle.

"Yeah Ry-man that's baseball," he grinned ruffling his hair.

"Bayball, bayball," Ry repeated.

"Close enough," Emmett chuckled.

Emery who was sitting on the floor bounced up. "Dad we can show him how to play!"

"He's a bit little, monster," Emmett explained.

"Well we can get him one of those squishy ball and bats," he suggested.

"We'll have to ask Bells."

"Um… that would be fine," I mumbled making our presence known.

Jazz and Em's eyes bugged out. Jazz's reaction was shock where Em's was, I don't know.

"Bells if I never met Rosie," he whistled causing me to blush.

"I can tell you won on the shoe debate," Jazz nodded to my gray Chucks.

"I did."

"Mama," Rylan whined reaching his arms out.

I easily went to him and was instantly scolded by Alice and Rose. I heard the door, noticing Jazz getting up to answer it.

"Bella that dress isn't for baby holding," Alice started.

"Then I'll be more than happy to take it off so I can hold my son," I glared as Rylan buried his face in my neck.

"He is spoiled," she mumbled.

My face turned red, but not from embarrassment, I was pissed. Who was she to tell me I spoiled my baby. I was all he had and she had no right.

I sidestepped her taking my boy with me up to my room. Fuck Alice and Kings of Leon if Edward was as nice as I think he was he would understand.

"Mama, cry?" he asked wiping at my cheeks as we lay on the bed.

I shook my head kissing him.

"Aunt Alice thinks she knows everything, but she doesn't. I'm your Mommy and if I want to hold you I can. She'll have her own baby to boss. You are mine."

"Love," he said and I knew he got it.

There was a soft tapping at the door.

"Go away," I grumbled.

"May I please come in?" Mr. Velvet voice answered from the other side of the door.

"Ward!" Ry squealed and I rolled my eyes as I heard him chuckle.

He opened the door slightly poking his head in. His hair was slick and styled I didn't like it. I still didn't say anything and he stepped bravely in. He was wearing a white button down with black slacks and shiny shoes. I frowned we were going to a rock show and we were both dressed like we were going to a cocktail party.

His eyes widened when he saw me. Rylan crawled off my lap toward him. "Ward hug."

"Hey buddy," he said quietly as he still watched me.

"I'm staying here," I said quickly looking down.

The other day he was here saying things and taking care of me while I was sick. I loved it and it made me fall a little bit more for him, but something seemed off. We didn't seem like us in this moment.

"May I ask why?" he asked softly as he and Rylan sat next to me.

"Alice… I'm in a mood and don't think I'll be much fun," I frowned. I was acting like a petulant child, but none of this seemed right. First Alice started with me and now Edward didn't look like my Edward. He looked like the guy I first met in the shop and he was intimidating.

"We can stay in," he offered.

"I just want Rylan and me tonight," I confessed.

His lips pulled into a tight line and I could tell he wasn't happy. Without a word, he kissed Rylan's head and then gave me a quick peck on the lips that left me feeling guilty. He left. I heard talking down stairs, next thing I knew, I was over Emmett's shoulder and Jazz was picking up Rylan.

"Put me down," I demanded.

"Not happening sweetheart, Edward pulled strings for this date and he is devastated. I hate an Emo Edward," Emmett announced gently placing me in the car next to a shocked Edward. "Sometimes you need to take matters into your own hands Eddie boy."

He shut the car door leaving us alone.

"I'm sorry about him, you can leave," he murmured looking out the windshield.

I glanced to my side watching Jazz and Em guarding the door. If I left, they would just keep bringing me back. I sighed running my hand through the curly mess that was my hair.

"No, we can go."

"I know you don't want to go."

"Alice made me mad I had no right to take it out on you."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"She said I was spoiling Rylan because I held him while wearing the dress," I explained. "It's just a stupid dress and he is my baby, he definitely trumps the dress."

He nodded as if he didn't know what to say. Edward always had something to say, I remained silent the rest of the ride.

He pulled up to the valet, jumping out to get my door. He formally held his arm out to me. This wasn't going to work. He was acting like a well-mannered robot. I stepped in front of him placing my hands on his freshly shaved face.

"Stop," I whispered trying to read him.

"Bella," he breathed as if this was the first time he was seeing me tonight.

I intertwined my fingers in his. "Please act like you," I asked and he nodded.

As we hit the line for the club, all of the people looked stuck-up and fake. It was weird to see this type of concert scene even though it was a private show. Edward associated himself with these people. They looked shallow and that was one thing he wasn't. People actually looked appalled that we were holding hands.

Edward must have noticed because he brought our joined hands up and kissed the back of my hand. I halted our walking once more messing up his perfect hair with my free hand. He looked like the one guy from the Kardashian show that Alice watched. No one seemed to like him. I think this is the best his hair has ever looked.

"Better?" he asked with a crooked smile.

"Much," I nodded giving him a shy smile.

Even for me I was acting rather bold tonight. I was quiet most of the time. When Jake was alive I couldn't be quiet I needed to keep up with him and his friends. That's how I felt with Edward and his family I needed to be heard. I wanted Edward to hear me and I wanted to hear him, not the robot.

"Have you been here before?" I asked as we made our way to the door.

Edward nodded at the bouncer who let us waltz right in. "Yeah I come to some shows, I know people who work here, my friend is a talent booker."

"That's cool."

"I guess it has its perks," he shrugged leading us to our table near the stage.

"You're acting off," I said catching him off guard.

"What do you mean?"

"You're awkward and I don't understand why," I said sliding into our round booth.

"I've never been on a date like this," he said simply scooting close to me.

"What does that mean?"

"I go on a lot dates for work but they're for work."

"Are you saying you've never been on a non-work date?" I asked in shock.

Edward was a ridiculously good-looking man and I found that hard to believe. I found it hard to believe he wanted anything to do with me. I was young and plain. The people here probably thought he was my babysitter.

He cupped my cheek kissing me sweetly. "You are my very first official date, Bella."

I looked at him like he lost his mind. The green of his eyes were dancing and I felt his amusement of my surprise. The waitress interrupted us for our drinks.

"Coke…"

"Um, long island?"

"And a long island for my girl," he smiled at me while ordering.

She huffed away I think she was disappointed.

"Your girl?" I whispered.

"Well I feel girlfriend is a bit juvenile and lover isn't quite where we are yet, I also don't think that title fits you. If I announce you as my girl, it's very Bella and Edward. I think I like calling you love as well," he murmured brushing my hair back.

This was my Edward, his movements weren't calculated or orchestrated. They were now natural.

"That's fine my Edward," I giggled at how silly that sounded aloud.

"Possessive?" he snickered leaning forward a bit.

"I'm only being fair," I said against his lips.

I loved kissing Edward and his sweet lips. This definitely wouldn't help the dreams now because now that I'd felt his lips I actually knew dream lips could do phenomenal things.

The waitress scowled placing our drinks on the table, causing Edward to pull me closer. I frowned looking at my drink remembering Edward couldn't drink.

"I should order something else."

"Why?"

"You're drinking a coke," I trailed off.

"Love you can drink, you're not the one with the addiction," he murmured playing with my hair.

"How long have you been sober?"

"It will be six years in August."

"Is it hard?" _Stupid question Bella_.

"If you would have asked me the first couple of years I would have said yes, but it has gotten better," he explained.

I sighed and his hand cupped my cheek again as he watched me for a second then he kissed the tip of my nose. I giggled at him and he settled us back in the booth as the concert began.

I loved seeing the band from front row and I swear Caleb Followill winked at me. I heard Edward mumble something when it happened, but I didn't know what because I was too focused on the show.

An intermission broke in between sets and I decided I should run to the restroom. I had two and a half long islands and it was time to go. I almost fell out of the booth.

"Maybe I should escort you there, love," Edward's dreamy voice suggested.

"I'm a big girl," I argued.

"You're quite little actually," he teased with a grin.

"It's right over there," I whined pointing a few steps next to us.

"Fine, but if you take another spill I'll carry you to the stall myself," he stated seriously as his forehead leaned against mine.

"Both legs are functional," I said before turning and leaving.

I wobbled into the bathroom, which was huge and found an empty stall. Once my bladder felt lighter, I stumbled over to the sink to wash my hands. A lady that wasn't there before was sadly looking into the mirror.

She was beautiful her black hair was in perfect waves. I didn't even know hair could curl like that. Her brown eyes met mine in the mirror.

"Your date is very handsome," she said giving me a sad smile. I detected an accent that sounded Italian. Mom dated a guy from Italy once but his accent was thick hers was light like she lived here for a while.

"My boyfriend," I corrected with a smile because he was much more than a date.

"Boyfriend," her eyes widened as if I just stabbed her. "_Stronzo_."

This is getting weird. I dried my hands off and adjusted my glasses, just about out the door.

"You are a _bambina_," she cried.

"Um, are you okay ma'am?" I asked slightly concerned for this strange woman.

"Do you like older men?" she asked her eyes pleading with me.

"I really don't know…"

"What is he like with you? Is he passionate? Does he go soft when he makes love to you?" her questions poured out into demands.

What the fuck is happening?

Her hands were holding my wrists and thankfully, her crying weakened her hold as I pulled away. I tried running to the table tripping my way back.

"Bella?" Edward's face was concerned.

"Can we go? This lady freaked me out…" I trailed off pulling on his hands.

He looked past me, but I didn't want to see if crazy was behind me. He hurried out of the booth tucking me under his arm. I breathed a sigh of relief. That woman was asking uncomfortable and personal questions about Edward and me. Did people do that when they saw people with their significant others? If so, I didn't want to go out.

Edward helped me in the passenger seat, kneeling in front of me. "Are you alright?"

"Just freaked out," I sighed as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"What did the woman say to you, love?"

"She asked personal things about us," I whispered my cheeks feeling warm.

He pulled me into a hug and kissed my head. "I'm sorry that happened, love."

"It's not your fault," I said against his neck.

Why was he apologizing? This is ridiculous. "My head is fuzzy and I'm tired, can we go home?"

He smiled, standing to go to the driver's side. I shut my eyes on the way home drifting off. I felt Edward lift me from my seat.

"Stay the night?" I asked snuggling further in his arms. He felt good.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he said digging in my bag for the house key.

"Please, I'll keep my hands to myself," I said quietly and I think I heard him groan.

"Your brother or my sister is going to kick my ass."

"I'm worth it," I giggled playing with his hair.

"Very worth it."

He sat me on the bed and I knew if I slept in this dress, I would die of asphyxiation or pain. "Close your eyes," I told him biting my lip.

Edward smiled placing his hand over his eyes. I somehow shimmied out of my dress grabbing a hoodie and shorts. I slipped them on and then walked on my knees to the edge of the bed where Edward stood.

I started to unbutton his shirt and he slowly lowered his hand from over his eyes. "Bella," he murmured quietly.

"If you're sleeping over I want you comfy," I explained knowing Edward and I weren't ready for sex. But drunk me was feeling bold and liked undressing him.

"I need to leave the pants on," he said.

I looked him in the eyes. "Why?"

"I don't wear…you know."

"You're free balling," I giggled hysterically.

"I guess if that's what you want to call it."

"I'm not wearing anything under this," I gestured to my outfit.

"You just had to confess that?" he sighed leaning his head against mine. I really liked doing this it was like we could see each other's thoughts or something.

I picked up his hand and guided it up my shirt until he was gently cupping my breast. He moaned as he squeezed me and I squeaked. "No sex, but if your good I'll let you get to third base," I laughed.

"I…" was all he said before capturing my lips with his.

Once our intense make-out session came to a close Edward and I laid under my covers. I remembered I had some of Jazz's clothes over here because Alice ran out of closet space for her stuff putting his stuff in my drawers for space.

He watched me curiously as I grabbed a pair of sweats for him and threw them on his head. "Good aim, love," he chuckled telling me to close my eyes while he switched pants.

"I like you, your all snuggly," I said as he held me.

"Rylan could have told you that," he teased.

I kissed his chest where his heart was. We didn't say anything else, but I could feel something change between us as his hold became tighter and I smiled to myself. Edward made me happy and I knew I had fallen.

**A/N: Downward spirals are bad… I wrote two chaps this weekend I felt accomplished. Note what Edward does isn't legal just keep that in mind for later. Second thought keep a lot of things in mind for later. I'm a woman with a plan…**

**Dolphin62958 is my beta I appreciate her work and time! Let me know what your thinking. I try to get back to your reviews, not going to lie I read a lot of them on my phone I don't know how to operate the new mobile format. Leave me a line or talk to me on twitter.**


	13. Chapter 12

**EPOV**

I felt something laying on me. _What did I do last night? Date with Bella that ended with Carmen glaring at me at the club. Brought Bella home, fooled around with Bella, fell asleep with Bella._

I opened my eyes; low and behold, Bella was sleeping on my chest. Last night was close when she came out of that bathroom with Carmen trailing behind her I thought that was the end of us.

Bella was confused and drunk as Carmen was crying. I never felt like bigger scum in my life.

"Ma…ma…" I heard coming from one of the doors at the side of the room. "Out…Mama want out!"

I shifted Bella, thankfully, she didn't stir. I wasn't sure if she was a heavier sleeper or if the alcohol had lulled her into a sound sleep.

I walked into the room that was connected to hers. Rylan was standing up in his crib with only his diaper on and his pajamas on the floor. He tilted his head at me. "Ward!" he squealed sticking his arms out.

"Rylan," I said mirroring his enthusiasm, which was infectious.

I pulled him into my arms and he hugged me. This child was so sweet and trusting, if only everything could be like that.

I looked around his room noticing the Dr. Seuss murals painted on his wall. "Mommy's sleeping little man so how about we hangout in here?"

He answered with a happy smile and like the Grinch on his wall, I think my heart grew about three sizes.

We sat in his glider for a few moments until he decided he wanted to play and squirmed his way off my lap. "Play mals," he said.

"Mals?" I asked chuckling at him as he toddled around picking up various stuffed animals.

"Ward," he called making sure he had my attention.

"What you got Ry?"

"Grrrrr," he growled holding up a lion.

"Oh no scary," Bella rasped rubbing her eyes from the doorway.

He looked at me as if he wanted me to confirm. "Very scary," I nodded.

"You could have woken me," she mumbled walking over to us. Once she was in front of me I pulled her onto my lap causing Rylan to giggle at us. "So I have a nudist?"

"Excuse me?"

"He's wearing his diaper but from the looks of clothing on the floor I'm guessing he stripped."

"Does he do that often?"

"Lately, the funny thing is my mom lived on a nudist compound. That's the reason Jazz and I moved here to be with Charlie," she laughed. "Now I have a little nudist."

"That sounds like karma," I teased kissing the side of her neck.

Being with her felt normal. I felt normal.

"I had fun last night up until the crazy Italian lady cornered me in the bathroom."

"What did she say to you? You seemed pretty shaken up about it," I said brushing her hair to the side. I felt her stiffen so I brought my hand under her hoodie, rubbing her back.

"Private stuff about us," she murmured resting her hand against my chest, her cheeks were flaming red.

"Tell me what she said, please?" I asked gently without making myself look to suspicious.

"She asked what you were like with me, if you were passionate," she mumbled focusing on Rylan playing with his lion.

"That was it?" I coaxed.

"Um…she wanted… she asked if you went soft…when we…you know," Bella stumbled in a whisper trying to stand.

I was enraged that Carmen had resorted to this shit. Bella didn't need this kind of exposure to my world and this was why I needed out and fast.

"I'm sorry," I said pulling her back.

"Why would someone ask that?" she asked quietly.

"Some people are sick, love." _God why am I here with her? She is an angel and I am one of Lucifer's minions. I am just as bad as Carmen._

"I… uh need to get him ready," she nodded to Rylan. He really was in his own world.

She pulled out a navy baby polo and miniature khakis. I watched her change his diaper and clothes. She was in her element with him.

"He's very sharp this morning," I said from the glider.

"Oh, well it's Sunday so I usually take him to church."

"Church," I said slowly because this had caught me off guard.

"I'm not extremely religious or anything, I believe in God and something bigger than us… I mean my mom's Buddhist or Hindu whatever and my dad's church is Sports Center... When Jacob died and I had Rylan I thought it would nice for him…good," she rambled messing with his hair.

I stood walking to her she was nervous like I was going to judge her. "Did Jacob go to church?"

"He's Quileute, they have their own thing… Billy wants to teach Rylan more about their culture when he's older."

"That's good, right?"

"Yeah…It's part of where he came from," she said fiddling with her hair. "Would you want to go with us? I mean you don't have to and if you don't want to after I understand."

I took Rylan for her. "I'll go," I found myself saying before I truly understood what was coming out of my mouth.

Mom and dad used to take us all to church and even with Carlisle's busy schedule at the hospital he made time to fit it in. Rose still went I think more so as a way to stay connected with mom than anything else. Esme Cullen was compassionate and loving. She worked with various charities and churches before she died. If she could see me now.

"Hey, Bell…" Alice said bouncing into the room and by the look on her face, she was surprised to see me. "Well, hello Edward."

"Alice," I nodded, taking a glance at Rylan who was just hanging out and watching.

"Maybe… if you want…You can shower with me. Shit! I mean you can use my shower."

I chuckled at her flustered state, kissing her head. Alice took Rylan giving me a smug look. I still had no clue why she was rooting for me.

I showered and dressed walking back into Bella's room where she was going through her closet in only a towel. She turned and blushed as I slowly made my way to her. She had me captivated. Her hair lay in wet curls on her shoulders; I brushed it back cupping her neck. "Beautiful."

"Kiss me?" she asked quietly as her voice shook.

I pulled Bella to me bringing my hands to rest on the top of her towel. The kiss was beyond anything I'd ever felt. For the first time in my life, I felt love for someone who wasn't my family.

I loved Bella completely. It wasn't a manipulation of feeling like it was with Carmen and Kate. I was going to fight for this.

"Hmm, we're going to be late," she murmured against my lips.

I reluctantly pulled away as if she would vanish. I sat on the edge of her bed watching her get ready. She asked me to close my eyes when she needed to put her sundress on. We made our way downstairs where Alice was feeding Rylan and Bella's brother was eating his breakfast.

To be honest Bella's brother scared the shit out of me. He was the law and I just spent the night with his baby sister in his house. His calm demeanor was a little unsettling.

"Don't you all look so cute," Alice beamed at Bella. "Don't they Jazz?"

"Just adorable," he sighed rolling his eyes.

They were both wearing what I guessed were pajamas so that must mean they weren't going with us. We ate the breakfast Alice made us and left shortly after. I put Rylan's car seat in my Volvo because I was not going to let us ride in that death trap she called a truck. "We're going to Port Angeles," she mumbled as I helped her into my car.

I'd only been to Port Angeles a few times but knew there wasn't much there. Bella laughed and told me if I thought Port Angeles was like that I should see Forks. She gave me directions as I drove I turned onto a side road where a little Chapel sat with cars parked in the small lot. It was like something out on a movie where people congregated in a small podunk town.

I got out of the car to get Rylan out and then helped Bella. I scooped her hand up kissing it as we walked toward the church. Angela the other girl that helped out at Bella's store sat on the steps. "It's about time," she sighed.

"Sorry, I brought Edward with me," Bella smiled down at our joined hands.

"Hi Edward."

"Hello Angela."

"He looks tuckered out, dad's going to seal the deal on his slumber," she laughed to Bella as Rylan laid in my arms half asleep.

"Her dad's the minister," Bella explained guiding me into the church.

The cars in the parking lot alluded to a smaller crowd, but that wasn't the case, this place was packed. Bella moved us to the back row where there was space open for us. Rylan was completely knocked out, which now defeated the purpose of being here.

Minister Webber walked to the podium and began the service. I wrapped my arm around Bella as I held Rylan close on my other side. Every so often, I would kiss her forehead. Was that against the rules?

My phone buzzed in my pocket telling me I had a text.

_Is the place still standing? ~R_

Alice must have gotten to my sister. I slid my phone back into my pocket choosing to ignore her. I felt a pair of eyes trained on me. I looked down at Bella who was leaning into me, but her eyes were focused on the sermon.

I glanced around and I found who was watching me. Kate sat on the other side of the church with an older man and woman, probably her parents. If there was a God, he was enjoying my misery. First Carmen last night and now this, she looked livid. I trained my focus on the child lying in my arms.

"What's wrong?" Bella whispered rubbing my arm.

"Nothing, why?"

"You're very pale all of the sudden."

"I get migraines sometimes, they are unbearable." _Liar._

"Do we need to leave?"

"No, I should be fine," I insisted.

We would just have to make a quick exit once the service was finished. Rylan woke up five minutes before it was over. Thinking we could leave was a long shot. Women swarmed us so they could talk to Bella and see the baby. Rylan shied away into my shoulder, I patted his back sharing his pain. I remember the older women at church would do the same thing to Rosalie and me.

"Who is this Bella?"

"This is Edward, Mrs. Cope," Bella introduced looping her arm through mine.

"Such a handsome boy," the lady next to her leered.

My angel saved me. "We should really get going, Edward isn't feeling so great."

"Of course dear, take care and I hope you feel better sweetheart," she winked and it was wrong.

"Ward, down," Rylan wiggled.

"I don't think so," I told him holding him a little more securely.

"If you put him down he'll go wild," Bella murmured.

"I figured he had a hidden agenda," I teased tickling him.

"Bella!" A southern voice trilled causing me to cringe.

"Mrs. Whitlock," Bella greeted with a short nod. Kate was standing next to the woman smirking at me.

"Who do we have here?" she said trying to make her voice husky.

"My boyfriend Edward," Bella whispered looking down, Kate's eyebrows shot up. She knew me as Anthony maybe she thought I was someone else now.

"Lucky girl," she said faltering a bit.

"We were just leaving see you next week," I realized Bella wanted out of here as well.

In the car, she explained that Kate's father was the Mayor of Port Angeles and she had never knew anyone that her dad hated more than him. I had a feeling that Carmen or Kate or maybe even both would be talking to Aro. I switched Rylan's car seat back when we got to the house and kissed Bella goodbye.

My phone started going off as soon as I pulled out of the driveway.

"Hello?"

"Get your ass over here right now," Emmett growled through the phone.

I was found out.

**A/N: You might be like 'Say What?' right now, but this is where things are going to get trying for Edward. Bella's in a confused, oblivious world, but that's okay because she is smart. I'm rambling… tell me what you think. I know how many of you are reading let me know your thoughts also follow me on twitter to see when updates are happening… ask me questions DazzlinSparkle0 is the name or click on the link on my profile.**

**As always dolphin62958 is my beta! **


	14. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

My brain was still trying to fathom that I had made-out with Edward and let him meet the twins. He was gentle and attentive, I wasn't sure if it was his age or if he had a lot of sexual encounters to have that much experience.

He went to church with us and didn't think I was insane for my reasoning of going. He left a few days ago saying he had a business trip, but called me every night to check in. I felt as if something was going on, but didn't want him thinking I didn't trust him.

My phone buzzed on the coffee table and I smiled seeing it was Carlisle.

_Open the door – C_

We had become close; it was almost like I had another older brother looking out for me. I ran into the foyer slowly opening the door.

"May I help you?" I grinned.

"I have the day off and thought I would visit a beautiful girl," he gave me his version of the Cullen crooked grin causing me to giggle.

"Rose isn't with you?" I asked letting him in.

"She needed to go on a trip for a buyer, the car is in Vegas," he explained.

"Must be a twin thing."

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously, but it felt as though nervousness was underlining the question.

"Well Edward is away and she is too, so twins usually do the same things," I concluded plopping onto the couch.

"That's an interesting observation."

"Um, there isn't much I can do Rylan's taking his nap…"

"That's okay I wanted to visit with you. Is that alright?"

"Yes," I said quietly because no one ever comes to visit me.

I felt his hand brush my cheek, noticing he was frowning.

"What?"

"You sometimes get this look on your face, it's heart breaking."

"I struggle with things," I confessed vaguely.

"Care to elaborate?" he asked giving me a soft smile.

"Since Jacob died… I've lost a lot of people because of what happened. I get overwhelmed that you guys want to be around me."

"It's our privilege to have you in our life, Bella."

"I miss Edward," I admitted pathetically.

"He'll be back, he needed to get a few things sorted out with work."

"Why can't he just quit?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that, they're things you needn't worry about," he assured squishing my cheeks together in a chuckle.

I squirmed out of his reach. "Want to watch a movie?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Pride and Prejudice."

"Now why doesn't that surprise me," he teased.

I stood and put the movie in, Carlisle sat on the opposite end of the couch. Within the first few minutes of the movie I kept sneaking glances at him. He was good at helping others, but I saw the loneliness in his eyes. He deserved happiness and love. I scooted closer to him snuggling into his side. I didn't look at him, but I felt his eyes on me and he squeezed my shoulder.

"I know I might have said this before, but you don't understand how happy I am that Edward has found you," he murmured and I finally looked at him. "As cheesy as this sounds you and Rylan have given him purpose in his lost life."

"I love him, you know," I whispered.

"Always remember that you love him," Carlisle said cryptically pressing a kiss to my head.

I heard Rylan fussing on the baby monitor and went to bring him down. When he saw Carlisle he decided he wanted to be a shy boy. He cuddled closer to me as we watched another movie. He was like this with people from time to time and it baffled me. He was even like this with Charlie, but the other morning when I saw Edward with him Rylan loved the attention.

He talked to Edward and showed him his toys; he even let him hold him when he fell asleep in church. I had a funny little boy.

We finished the movie and Jasper and Alice came home. Jasper seemed to get along with Carlisle and Alice loved him. I think it was for the fact that he said he would like to be her knew shopping partner. Rosalie apparently raved to Alice about Carlisle's fashion taste when Alice caught a glimpse of her closet.

Carlisle left not soon after. I walked past Jasper's office on my way to the kitchen and he had his face buried in his hands.

"What's up?" I asked stretching out on the leather couch.

"We started this investigation on a company and all the paperwork is coming out clean."

"Well that means there's nothing there right?"

"You know I can't discuss it with you," he sighed. "So where's Edward been the past couple of days?"

"Work," I mumbled.

"What does he do again?"

"Sales, he works for a trading company."

Jasper nodded slowly and went back to his work. I left him alone with it to join Alice for dinner. She was all about the baby's nursery and what colors she needed. The more I thought about it the more I realized Rylan and I should get our own place.

I lay in bed unable to sleep thinking about where we could go. Some place close to the store, in a nice school district… Did I want a house or an apartment? All of these questions and thoughts kept pouring into my brain.

I heard my door creak open, soft footsteps following. The bed dipped letting me know whoever it was climbed in behind me. I felt them brush my hair away from my neck and a soft kiss placed there instead. I turned meeting the gorgeous green-eyed man I fell in love with.

"Edward?"

"Alice let me in," he smiled, but it looked strained.

"What's wrong?" I asked bringing my hand up to smooth out his frown.

His eyes locked on mine, I felt so many things at once. "I love you," he whispered capturing my lips with his.

I placed my palms flat against his chest and slid them slowly up until my hands slipped effortlessly onto his cheeks and I held his face close to mine as we kissed. Edward's hands were busy as well, tracing up and down my sides slowly, bringing my tank top higher exposing my stomach…

"No…" I huffed, breaking the kiss and pulled my top down. The last time we did this he didn't see anything I let his hands do the guiding.

"No?" Edward leaned back a little, unsure of why I continued to tug at my top, my cheeks heated in embarrassment.

"My stomach is disgusting, Edward. It's squishy and there are stretch marks," I whispered.

"Let me see," he said as his hands moved gently, before I could protest, my shirt was folded over my boobs and he had placed a reassuring kiss on my stomach. "I don't see anything wrong, love."

"It's…" I frowned sitting up a little, making a face at the pale skin. "It's soft and poochy."

"I see nothing," he smiled kissing me quickly.

I sighed and shut my eyes as he traced my side again, his fingertips barely coming underneath the edge of my shirt to find the soft skin of the corner of my breast.

"Can I…?" I heard him murmur, and without really thinking, I gasped out loud when his hand slid underneath my shirt and his fingers went straight to my nipple. I stopped him for a moment as I peeled off my shirt, allowing him full access to my breasts.

Edward's eyes widened at the obvious invitation and went to work immediately, one hand palming my breast, the other sliding underneath my back to bring me closer to him. Then his mouth moved to my other nipple.

I definitely didn't want him to stop when one of my legs wrapped around his waist. It was then when I felt one of his hands moving down the front of my shorts. I found one of his hands with ease and began guiding it in the direction that I wanted him to take. Edward then got the idea of what I wanted.

My shorts were gone in a fumble of fingers and legs but before he could go any further, I was attacking the top of his slacks. Edward's breath was anxious against my cheek, his hands gripping my shoulders tightly as my fingers fumbled over his belt.

I pulled back enough to look him in the eyes. "We don't have to…" I trailed off, one hand brushing his hair away from his illuminating green eyes.

"You're overdressed," he whispered after a moment or two and his hand stilled. I giggled as he pulled my boy shorts down my legs.

I bit my lip and allowed one of my hands to trail down to his hip, my eyes cast down as Edward pressed the corner of his mouth to my cheek. My hand drifted lower again and Edward choked on a moan as I took a gentle hold of him. I bit my lip again as though the movements of my hand affected me as much as it did him.

"Fuck…" he breathed, bending his head down so that he could bury his face against my neck. "Bella…" But before he could offer anything more I was attacking his mouth again, my hand moving upwards to pull him on top of me. He fell as carefully as he could; terrified he would somehow hurt me and responded to my kiss. He rocked his hips against mine unconsciously and I gasped into his mouth at the sensation – so unfamiliar and almost forgotten. Within an instant I was responding with my own motion and the two of us set up a rushing rhythm that seemed to be heading steadily upwards.

Teeth and tongue continued to clash and Edward actually had to break the kiss, worried that we might be getting ahead of ourselves. "Are you…sure?" he panted, watching my expression earnestly. "We can stop…"

Our pace slowed and almost came to a complete standstill as I sighed heavily. "I know we probably should," I adjusted slightly. "But I don't want to." I sighed again and brought my hands up his face, my thumbs stroking against his cheeks. "I don't want to stop." I repeated.

"We don't have to," Edward ventured tentatively, catching onto my meaning but still wanting to give me a chance to change my mind.

"Please," I leant up to kiss him softly.

He reached down searching his pants on the floor and quickly tore the foil of the condom wrapper, sliding it on. I hummed against his mouth as his hands combed through my hair, my hands were still on his face as he shifted a little against me but decided to be bold letting one of them graze down his stomach. Edward jerked when I took hold of him again, guiding him where I needed him.

"Hmmm…" he murmured against my lips, his eyes shut tight as he bent his face to mine, his forehead moving to rest against my cheek. "Fuck you feel so good."

"We can't stay like this forever," I purred, pushing my hips into him. "God, Edward."

"I love you," he pulled back enough to press his lips against mine for a moment before pressing into me a little and then pausing to gauge my reaction. I let my eyes flutter shut and sighed causing Edward to push in a little further.

Once he was in I sucked in a sharp breath and Edward froze.

"Are you okay?" he asked, a little more than anxious. "I'm not hurting?"

"What? No," I reassured him, running my hands through his hair.

He hesitated for a moment longer only before pressing fully inside me, beginning the familiar motion without introduction. I let out a soft gasp, my face coming up to his and pressing my mouth to his in a hard kiss.

"Beautiful," Edward panted.

"Faster?" I questioned anxiously.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm not going to break," I moaned a little as he picked up the pace slightly. "Better."

"I don't…want…this to end." Edward managed to gasp out. I was getting closer but he still wasn't where I need him to be. He seemed to sense the same thing because he began to increase his speed a little and I responded.

My hands moved to grasp his face tightly, my thumbs stroking his cheeks again. But Edward still wasn't quite finished and he reached a hand up to trace the curved outline of one of my breasts.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. "You're the picture of perfection… So fucking beautiful," Edward groaned as I pulled a hand through his hair again. "Since I first laid eyes on you all I could think was… she's so beautiful. It doesn't matter if it's on the inside or outside… You are beautiful, Bella."

"Please…" I whispered although I didn't quite know what I was asking for – only that I was close and I needed him to just give me that one final push. "Edward…"

My hips jerked up violently and my hand fell from his hair to his shoulder. I looked up at him his face telling me we'd achieved what he'd set out to do.

"I don't think I want us to ever leave this bed," Edward laughed breathlessly into my hair.

He pulled me to him, holding me close once we were finally comfortable.

"You're still here," I mumbled shocked at what we just did.

"I don't think leaving is an option now," Edward sighed.

"I love you," I whispered placing a kiss over his heart.

"I've only ever loved you, Bella," he murmured as my eyes fell shut.

**A/N: Before I need to run and hide from a mob or anything… let me just say this, next chapter there will be a bit of a time jump and we'll see what going on with Edward. Next order of business is what did you think this make icky I guess some would say, but is he cheating? No. What will happen to them next? I stand by what I write and I have a plan you might not like it, but have a little faith in this tangled web I wove.**

**Dolphin62598 is my beta and you should all check out her awesome one-shot 'We're Married' for the TwiGirlsNextDoor 'Yes I Do' contest series. And vote for her!**

**Until next time…**


	15. Chapter 14

**EPOV**

She moved slightly, but her eyes remained shut, a soft smile on her lips. For the past four months, this is how I woke up. Though this morning she had one of my shirts on. Usually we slept in nothing, which was my idea, but Rylan woke up in the middle of the night fussing and she needed to throw something on.

"Hmm… you watching me sleep?"

"I like watching you sleep."

"What kind of weirdo watches people sleep?" she teased her eyes still shut.

"The kind of weirdo that loves you."

"I guess that's alright then," she sighed dramatically. I liked when she was like this. She was more open now. Still shy and quiet around others, but when it was the two of us she was Bella.

I guess in a lot of ways I had changed too. She brought out something in me that made me a very happy man. I held a lot of guilt; as well, she didn't know what I was or how badly I was trying to get out of my current predicament.

"_Em," I called stepping into my sister's house. Rose came out of nowhere grabbing my arm and dragged me firmly to Emmett's office._

"_You are going to sit and you are going to explain," she paused. "Everything Edward. No bull shitting anyone."_

"_Rosie back off a little babe," Emmett smiled gently at her from his seat._

"_He's so stupid," she grumbled._

"_Be that as it may he needs to do some talking and you killing him will only cause silence," he explained calmly then turned his attention to me. "Now asswipe, care to explain how your wrap sheet has only two arrests documented, but I remember you having much more misdemeanors than that."_

"_Aro," I said quietly, knowing this wasn't the brunt of his interrogation._

"_I'm laying this all out now and you will listen," his voice was menacing not his usual jovial tone. I nodded slowly making eye contact with him. _

"_Good, that piece of shit contract you gave me was null and void. I had a friend do some digging into Volturi's establishment. Aro has you on payroll, but you are listed in his trades division so if anyone gets suspicious they're the fool. His client records are much more private than that. So I tried to understand how he could have you staying there when we all know you've been trying to leave."_

_My head hung in shame because I knew he found out. Rose placed her hand on my shoulder it was something she did when we were kids and I felt like a failure, to my parent, to Carlisle, to her._

"_Did you tell Carlisle?" she whispered, kneeling in front of me pushing my chin up._

"_No, he sent me back to detox, he knew I used again… I wasn't even sure what happened until Aro showed me the tape."_

"_He is blackmailing you to stay there," he wasn't questioning it was a statement._

"_He got me into school and all the money I have, he is the one who can take everything away."_

"_The tape violated your court order," Emmett said a he pieced even more together._

"_That's why my hands are tied."_

"_Dude you are fucked, the DA's office is investigating Volturi," he sighed. "I don't know what will be worse Jasper Swan killing you for hanging around that sweet girl that is his sister or for being one of many involved in Aro's underground prostitution drug ring."_

"_I can't lose Bella," my voice broke._

"_Edward you've done nothing, but lie to her," Rose supplied and I knew she was stating a fact not trying to hurt me._

"_There is something we can do," Emmett mused._

"_I'll do anything," I pleaded._

"_You need to go to Swan. We can maybe get you a plea bargain because this will turn into a case once the truth is out."_

I had no say in the matter whatsoever. Rose and I went to Chicago where my parents estate still was as she gathered things that I might need for the fallout of my past. If anything were to happen I was suppose to flee here.

The estate was in Esme's name from her inheritance when our grandparents passed. None of us were allowed to touch any assets of our parents up until the past few years when Emmett went in and fought for what we lost.

The Platt house was in the oldest neighborhood in Chicago and was secluded. If I needed to come here, no one would be able to find me. Aro thought I was some poor kid that lost his parents and was brought up by a struggling med student brother. He had no clue that we were the last living children of the Platt dynasty, which was Chicago royalty. Esme was the only child born to my grandparents. Her great-great grandfather was one of the founders of the _Chicago Evening Journal_ that is now known as _The Chicago Sun Times_. By the time her grandfather decided to take the buy out offered when the paper re-launched as the _Chicago Daily Illustrated Times _they went into _a sort of hibernation _still in society but not as pronounced as they once were. Carlisle was the only known living grandchild of the Platt's. Once both of my grandparents had passed, mom and dad moved to a suburb and had me and Rose.

We were normal. Dad worked in the ER and mom stayed at home with us. She took me to little league and Rose to Ballet. We knew nothing of what we were.

The meeting with Jasper was what I dreaded.

"_McCarty, Edward," he smiled nodding for us to take a seat._

"_Swan how's it going?" Emmett said shaking his hand._

_I took in Jasper Swan for the first time. I saw him the night I took Bella out and when I left his house the other morning after I made love with her, but we never really spoke. He was tall and blonde; he looked nothing like my girl. His personality was also polar opposite from hers as well._

"_Can't complain, we found out we're having a girl," he grinned proudly._

_They talked a few more minutes catching up; I learned that he and my brother-in-law were gym buddies and had been for a couple years. I knew right then that Emmett had this set up and Jasper knew why we were here._

"_Edward, Emmett said you want to help me on a case I've been working on," he offered giving me an opportunity to be good for once in my life. They both exchanged looks._

"_I work for the Volturi Agency," I admitted quietly._

_He was going to know what I was and he would never let me see Bella again._

"_Can you tell me what you do for them?"_

_I started telling him how I met Aro and how I was clean. I also told him how it only took one time for an ex-drug addict to relapse and join the bad world in a hazed lapse of judgment. I told him about the tape, about the coke lines and multiple women I encountered in the tape. I told him about Aro's options and how he said I only had one. I had to join his new division. His clients had contracts; they where Seattle's elite. Jasper's face never wavered he listened intently and wrote things down._

"_Edward you have two arrests," he began waiting for confirmation._

"_No, I have six Aro had my record cleared so I could go to the University of Washington."_

"_This puts me in a very difficult position because what you have done is illegal."_

"_He couldn't get out of it and trust me Edward doesn't want to work for him."_

"_I have talked to my team here about what we discussed on the phone McCarty, and I may have something that we might be able to work out."_

"_Name it," Emmett said. Well Emmett you're very eager in handing me over._

"_We use Edward for surveillance work. Aro is running this tight and locked up, we need someone on the inside getting us proof."_

"_He will cooperate and work with you on this," he said as I glared._

"_I need to tell Bella about all of this, I can't keep it from her."_

_Jasper sighed running his hand over his face. "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but you can't tell Bella. She can't be involved with this Edward. My job is on the line if she knew. We need this to remain between my team and us, no one else. "_

"_I can't see Bella?"_

"_I'm not keeping you from her, but if you hurt her in any way you will pay," he said seriously. "Am I understood?"_

"_Yes."_

"I should go get Rylan up," she smiled as I kissed her chastely.

"I'll get him, stay in bed," I offered, getting up.

I made my way to the spare bedroom that we made into his room when they stayed here. Bella wasn't living with me, but it felt pretty close to what living with some one would feel like. I never thought I would have toddler toys scatted throughout my living room.

Rylan was still asleep when I entered his room. I gently rubbed his back while watching him. He was my little buddy and I loved him. Bella would go to work or run errands and he would stay with me. He was smart and picked up on things quickly. His new object of wonder was my piano. I would sit him on my lap as I played and he would keep his focus on my fingers as they moved over the keys.

He began to squirm, rubbing at his eyes. "Ward?"

"Hey," I smiled down at him as he scrambled to get up.

"Ward, Mama?" Even though his vocabulary was toddler gibberish, he was easy to understand. It blew my mind how he learned and picked up more daily.

"Mommy's still in bed," I told him.

He put his little finger over his lips making a shushing gesture. "Mama seep."

"Let's go see."

Bella was lying on her side facing me as we walked in. Her face lit up when she saw us. "There are my boys," her smile was heart melting. I wanted to put that smile on her face every day of my life.

Once we were close enough to the bed, Rylan launched himself at Bella causing giggles to erupt from both of them. He settled in close to her as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"What?" I asked while watching her think.

"He needs a hair cut."

"I can take him, I have things I need to do this morning."

"You already do so much."

"Because I like to, so no arguments, please."

"Today's we're short staffed," she sighed.

"I can't believe the baby's here," I said brushing her hair back.

Audrey Renee Swan was born a little over three weeks ago. I stayed with Rylan as Bella rushed to be at the hospital with Alice and Jasper. She was tiny and I wondered if Rylan looked that tiny when he was born. We learned quickly he wasn't a fan of Audrey's, when he saw Bella holding her he kept saying 'No Mama' trying to get his mother back. When he saw that wasn't working he crawled onto my lap and pouted.

"I get to be an aunt," she said in awe.

"You're going to be the best aunt," I smiled kissing her quickly.

"You think?"

"I know."

"You're a really good uncle," she said timidly still fiddling with Rylan's hair.

"Am I?"

Bella nodded taking my hand in hers. "Maybe you can help me be an aunt?"

It was my turn to nod. We got dressed beginning our day. I wore a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and this seemed to please Bella. She told me she didn't like the suits that they weren't me, so I tried not to wear them unless I really needed too.

Before she left, she gave me a good-bye kiss and as always I pushed her glasses up her little nose.

"Love you," she whispered.

"Love you," I repeated.

As real as our words were, I was deceiving my angel. I hated Jasper and Emmett for making me lie to her. She needed to know, she deserved to know.

"Bella?"

"I need to leave or I'm going to be late," she said with one final kiss leaving me in the doorway alone.

I walked into the living room where Rylan was playing with his toys. I sat watching him noticing he didn't have any worries. He was happy and carefree; I knew I would try my hardest for him to remain that way.

"Pay?"

"No you play buddy, then we need to get a hair cut and go see Uncle Jazz."

"Jazzzzzz!" he squealed.

And we did as I said. There was a car I hadn't seen before in the driveway. I got Rylan out walking up to the house where a tried and very frazzled looking Alice pulled me in.

"Please help me?"

I raised an eyebrow confused to why she was hanging on to me for dear life.

"Is it Audrey?"

"No, she's perfect, it's Renee."

"As in Bella's mom?" I choked out.

"Yes!" she shrieked clinging to my arm.

I didn't know much about Renee, only that Bella talked to her at least once a week and that she was very _different_.

"Down, ease?" Rylan asked tugging at the front of my shirt.

It was like Alice just noticed he was with me and began to go on about how cute his hair looked. Her moods were still all over the place.

I looked at Rylan and grinned. I took him to the place where I got my haircut, which was for upscale snobs. I was surprised when most of the hairdressers surrounded us gushing about how adorable he was. The girl cutting his hair began cooing to him as I held him, saying she was cutting his hair to look like daddy's. I froze not because it scared me, but I liked the idea that people looked at us and thought he was mine.

His hair was cropped short and sticking up. When she put the product in his hair, he watched her curiously and when all was done he had a baby version of my haircut.

"I'm so getting my phone," she hurried out of view.

I set Rylan down like he wanted following him into the living room, where a woman with Bella's face and Jasper's hair sat.

"Baby, look at you," she softly said making her way to the little boy. "You are Nene's big boy."

"She hasn't seen him since last January," Alice explained quietly while standing next to me.

She made her way over to the two. "I need to send Bella a picture of his new hair cut."

"Hair cut?"

"Yes, Edward took him to get one," she said nodding towards me.

"So this is Edward," Renee smirked and I knew that smirk, it was a cougar smirk.

"The one and only," Alice said rolling her eyes at the woman.

Cries filled the room from the baby monitor alerting us to Audrey. "That's a hungry cry I'll be back." She mouthed 'sorry' to me as she passed.

"Bella loves you," Renee stated.

"I love her as well."

"I don't know if she told you this, but Bella and Rylan lived with me for a couple months after he was born."

"No she didn't, Florida right?" I asked taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah, those friends of Jacob's were not very nice, Bella of course blamed herself. She lost herself and then she met you," she mused wistfully. "I've never seen her this happy."

"I've never been this happy," I admitted.

We were quiet and heard Alice chatting away to Audrey. She kept throwing out a lot of _Mommy and Daddy's_.

My phone buzzed in my pocket telling me I had a text.

_I love it! ~B_

I knew I did something right, I loved Bella's faith in me.

**A/N: Comments anyone? I'm going to be honest I don't know how feel about this chapter… A lot has happened, more to come. **

**Dolphin62598 is my beta and I'm grateful for her help!**

**I have started a new story and will be posting it soon its called Amongst the Living. It's nothing like this at all. It's a comedy of sorts you will just have to read it to judge, I guess.**

**Looking forward to seeing what you guys think!**


	16. Chapter 15

**BPOV**

I rushed home once I saw the picture Alice sent me. Rylan looked so adorable with his new haircut. I hit the foyer looking around noticing that it seemed no one was downstairs. I made my way up to my room where Edward was lying on the bed sleeping with a napping Rylan on his chest.

These past few months had changed me for the better. Jasper pointed out that I was less isolated and more like I was before Jacob's death. I knew I was happy. Edward's love made my happy.

I honestly didn't know what I would do without him. He was my rock if something was bothering me he knew how to fix it. Either by kissing it away or talking about it with me.

I worried though that his job was weighing down on him. Most nights he would come home late really tense and quiet. I would show him that no matter what I was there for him.

I sat on the bed slowly running my fingers through his unruly hair. He smiled lightly as he began to wake.

"Mmm, love," he pouted his mouth wanting a kiss.

"Hey," I whispered meeting his lips.

His eyes took me in, he had been doing this more it was like he was trying to memorize everything about me.

"That's my shirt," he grinned.

I looked down at his Led Zepplin shirt I took this morning. Surprisingly Edward had a nice band t-shirt collection. It only consisted of a few shirts, but I thought it was cool he had them. It was something we had in common.

"It looks good on me," I smiled giving him a quick peck.

"Everything looks good on you, even off you," he smirked cupping my cheek.

I watched Rylan shift; I brought my hands up and started rubbing his back. His haircut in person was adorable.

"You did good," I said as Edward carefully got up and carried Rylan to his crib.

"Thanks," he smiled and placed a kiss to his head. I followed his lead and kissed my baby goodnight.

Edward took my hand guiding me back into my room. He began pulling at my shirt and popped open the button on my jeans. He established a no clothes to bed rule about a month ago stating that they were unnecessary. His playfulness about the whole thing made me agree, so most nights we laid in skin-to-skin contact.

He trailed kisses down my neck leading me to the bed. "My beautiful," he murmured taking my glasses off, "beautiful girl."

I liked to watch him while we made love and without the glasses that was difficult, he was blurry. He said he wanted to look into my eyes as we came together. That would have been romantic if I could actually see him.

I was pouting and he knew it. "We should sleep tonight," he chuckled brushing his thumb on my bottom lip. I nodded sadly.

I feel asleep to Edward's random kisses on my neck, shoulders and back. I could feel the love he had for me in those kisses. I heard Rylan around seven o'clock making himself known. I grabbed my panties and Edward's t-shirt, throwing it on.

Rylan was standing in just his diaper. I really shouldn't have been surprised. Everyone kept saying it was a phase, but phases lasted almost six months? Is this what I had to look forward to when he became older?

"Mama!" he squealed.

"Hey Ryman!" I said giving him just as much enthusiasm.

"Cothes offffff," he giggled pointing to his pajamas in the corner.

"I see that, baby," I smiled, picking them up to dress him again. "Clothes on."

"Nooooo," he shook his head furiously.

"Yessss."

"No cothes," he argued pushing at my hands.

"Please Ry, Mommy needs to get you dressed," I sighed.

He pouted but let me change his diaper and dress him. Edward came stumbling in wearing his sweatpants and ran his hand over his face. My boyfriend was not a morning person. At first I thought he was, but since he had gone back to work he was grumpy from working late.

"Da-de," Rylan shrieked sticking his arms out for Edward, but he was frozen.

I was frozen. He always called him Ward never this. Why this? I could feel the tears fill my eyes. I didn't know how I should feel about this. Jake was his father… I just… Edward took Rylan and wrapped his free arm around me guiding me back to bed.

"Bella?" he asked concerned.

"I need to be alone," I breathed, but reached for Rylan.

"Alone," Edward nodded slipping on his emotionless mask that I got rid of the first time we were together.

"Edward," I pleaded for him to understand.

"I'll be at _my_ apartment," he said coldly, going over to his drawer I had for him and put a t-shirt on.

Rylan watched both of us in confusion, but seemed to know I was upset, snuggling closer to me. Edward slipped out the door with his keys and cell phone in hand without another word. Not even an 'I love you'.

The tears wouldn't stop I tried. I cried for Jake having a son and never being able to be a father. I cried for Edward because here he was not trying to be a dad, but my son loved him very much and I cried for Rylan who wasn't able to understand the whole situation and he would never know the man that gave him to me.

"Mama cy bad," he said wiping away my tears with his little hand.

"I'm just a little sad," I sniffled.

"Da-de buh-bye?" he asked innocently.

My door opened showing Renee. Wait, what?

"Mom?"

She looked the same as always her hair was longer, but that was about it.

"Oh baby," she said softly hugging me tightly. "What's wrong? Edward just stormed out the front door."

"Rylan called him daddy."

"He didn't like that?"

"I don't know…I started to cry and practically told him to leave."

"This was bound to happen; I mean he has heard Alice say that word when she talks to Audrey about Jasper. Are you that surprised?"

"Jake is his dad…"

"Bella, that may be, but Jake can't be here to be his dad. Edward loves you both, I saw that yesterday when he came in with baby boy right here," she smiled poking at Rylan causing him to laugh.

"Mom, I think Edward's it."

"Then you should let him know."

With that I threw on a pair of jeans and placed Rylan in his car seat and drove the familiar path to Edward's. His car was in his space as we passed it. The doorman greeted me as I rushed past for the elevators.

I wasn't sure if I should just use my key or knock. I hurt him and could clearly see him trying to hide it. I opened the door to Edward cleaning up the toys in the living room putting them in the toy box he bought for Rylan.

"I thought you wanted to be alone," he said snidely.

I sighed because I was holding my baby and didn't need him to see this. I took Rylan to his room and put him in the _Pack n' Play. _Edward was sitting on the couch tugging on his hair. I carefully sat next to him afraid to really touch him because of his attitude.

"He called you Daddy."

"I didn't tell him to," Edward snapped.

"I know," I whispered, suddenly unsure of myself. "He's never said that word; I don't even think he's heard it until recently."

"He called me daddy," he said in disbelief.

"How do you feel about that?"

"At first it was a little overwhelming and then you started to cry… As soon as I got home, seeing all of his toys surrounding the living room and our bedroom," he paused. "I grew ecstatic because he made the innocent decision that he wanted me to be that."

"I love you more than I've loved anyone. You make me feel loved; I don't know how to handle that sometimes. The only person who has told me they loved me other than you… Jake was my friend; he told me he loved me. I didn't love him like I love you. When he died and I felt guilty that the love he had for me was never reciprocated. No one ever got to love Jake they way I love you."

"Bella," Edward said sliding me onto his lap. "I don't deserve you or Rylan…"

"Don't say that," I murmured, brushing my hand against his stubbled cheek.

"If you knew…" he began, but I cut him off with my lips.

"I love you"

"I love you," he said, but his eyebrows were furrowing.

"Are you okay with him calling me daddy?"

"We need to discuss long-term if we talk about this," I said seriously. "Because I don't want there to be anyone else ever, just you."

"I'm in this Bella. I don't know how soon is too soon to talk about living arrangements or marriage, but that's where I want this to go," he said taking my face in his hands. "Rylan has a father, but I want to be his dad if you'll let me. We can tell him about Jake so he'll always know his father."

"You are a blessing," I smiled through my tears.

"Please, don't say that," Edward frowned and it confused me. "Bella, I…"

"Edward can we have this," I pleaded for wanting a happy moment.

He sighed without saying another word as we kissed on the couch. Rylan started to call for his daddy and Edward looked at me hesitantly. I squeezed his hand letting him know it was okay.

This was a major change in our relationship. We made silent promises for our future and that made my heart soar. Edward was the one thing other than Rylan that made me happy. I could never let him go.

We hung out taking turns playing with my happy little boy before I had to go into work. Angela's boyfriend Ben was helping us until Alice came back from maternity leave. He stacked the shelves while I manned the counter.

Jane Mocelli was Alice's roommate her first two years at NYU, and was standing in front of me.

"Isabella," she snipped.

"Alice isn't here."

"I guess I'll have to call her, she had her baby didn't she?"

"Yes," I said quietly.

"Are you going to the fundraiser that the Frye and Seattle Children's is having?"

"Um I don't… I was invited." I was required to go since I was involving Seattle Arts and my shop was considered in the Seattle art community.

"It's in three weeks if you're going you better make sure you have a date," she taunted.

"I do have one," Edward should be able to go if he isn't working.

"Great, my date is a God of a man and all the women will be envious," she gushed. This is what she did she rubbed in her good fortunes in everyone's faces. "The things he can do in bed."

"Ah, is that… all you wanted?" I stumbled uncomfortably.

"Yes, see you then Isabella."

"She was a bitch," Ben said frankly pausing from his work.

"You have no idea, Alice was actually friends with her," I informed him.

"No kidding, she doesn't seem like she would hang with snobs."

"It's Alice," I said simply because she included everyone.

"You're right."

I definitely wasn't looking forward to this event.

**A/N: I guess this is like a Father's Dayesque chapter I didn't realize it until I was done writing it. I feel as though I'm losing some of you. Please share what you think. Also I started a new story called Amongst the Living. If this one makes you sad then read that one after it's a barrel of laughs. True Story.**

**Dolphin62958 is my amazing beta as always and she's even an award winner for the Til Death Do Us Part O/S Contest Entry! Check out her one-shot We're Married! :D**


	17. Chapter 16

**EPOV**

I slammed the car door shut.

"Nice to see you too," Jasper sighed driving out onto the main drag.

I had just spent the past two hours being prepped by Agent Peter York of the FBI. With everything that hadhappened in the last three months the Feds were now involved in the Volturi case. Jasper wasn't as involved in the case as he initially was.

Audrey was one of the reasons and Bella being his sister and my girlfriend was a conflict of interest. I of course wasn't allowed to tell anyone, but Emmett and the Feds anything. I knew once this was over and I could finally tell Bella she'd be disgusted with me and never want to see me again.

"I can't do this anymore," I breathed.

"Edward from the briefs I've read this is almost over with," he urged. He knew my struggle with this because he had to keep things from Alice and Bella as well.

"Rylan's calling me Daddy now and I want Bella to move in with me, how can I have those things while I've lied to her?"

I hadn't slept with anyone, but Bella. Emmett gave me documents from a colleague he called Jenks, which I wasn't allowed to open. Aro was short with me when he read them and said he needed to change the guidelines with my clients.

Emmett told me I wouldn't want to know my condition. Fucker had a smirk. Aro didn't seem to want to discuss it any further either, for that, I was grateful because I had no clue what was _wrong_ with me.

"As much as I don't want to hurt my sister she can't know about this, you'll only be endangering her and I can't let that happen."

"York said the investigation is coming to a close."

"That's what I understand," he nodded slowly. "Volturi's daughter is the final piece to this."

"Alice knows her."

"They were roommates I don't think she knew Jane's background. She goes by her mother's maiden name."

We sat in silence until we reached my condo. It was nearing midnight and I knew they were both sleeping.

"I know this is hard, but you cannot tell her, even after it's over you will still have to wait until after the trial," he said firmly, but in his usual Jasper demeanor.

With that, I got out of his car without another word. It was plain and simple, if I told her she got hurt and if I didn't she still would be hurt.

My angel was curled up on my couch with a book lying across her chest as she slept. I gently picked her up and carried her to our room; she woke and held onto me.

We entered our room and my arms slid over her hips, as she closed her eyes, I moved my fingers over her shirt buttons and undid the top button pausing. Bella drew in a ragged breath. Very satisfied, I continued unbuttoning her shirt slowly. I then lowered my face; my hot breath against her neck, Bella instantly moved her head up, as she felt the need to be closer to me.

Gently, I tugged at Bella's shirt until it was no longer confined. I unbuttoned the last button and let the shirt hang on her petite frame.

"Please," Bella pleaded. It was all I needed to hear as I planted my lips on her shoulder, gently sucking at her burning skin. She let her head fall against me, her hands holding onto my shirt. I moved closer towards her neck, and it was like she couldn't bare the feeling of her hungry lips not being massaged by mine.

I slowly slid the shirt over her shoulders and down her arms. When she was free of it, I tossed it aside with a casual flick of my wrist and not taking the time to watch it flutter to the floor. Feeling the blood run quicker through my veins, I felt the same need to crash my lips against hers, I moved up her neck, as she lowered her head, her own chin resting on her bare shoulder.

Bella's legs were trembling when I finally pulled her to me. As I guided her head back and brought my lips to hers she whimpered. In that first kiss nothing else in the world existed but my lips and hers, my tongue and hers, my need and hers. There was nothing else in the world. There was no air to breathe, but hers.

Bella gasped when I snaked my hands around her waist. In just a moment her back was connected with the cold wall, I could see the goose bumps crawl across the flesh on her arms.

"Edward-" she moaned slowly opening her eyes, but was interrupted by my hands, on her cheeks. I pressed my hips closer to hers, no space left between her and the wall. She raised her head up slightly gasping for air as she wrapped her fingers in my hair. When my breath caressed her neck, the desire to be naked was too real to ignore. This was happening. I undid the button on her jeans and then listened as I inched the zipper, lower and lower. When I finally reached its end, I gave it a swift tug and they dropped to the floor. I lifted her as she was still pressed against the wall.

My hands slid around her waist and down to cup the curves of her ass, pulling her body tight against mine. She purred into my mouth when I dug my fingers into her waist, wrapping her legs around my waist in response. Bella dragged her mouth away from mine and tightened her legs around my waist, leaning back to look into my eyes. She shivered and stared hungrily back at me. She grinned and my face mirrored hers.

I tangled my left hand into her hair and tilted her head back. My other hand leaned against the wall, supporting us both.

I, once again, found her brown eyes. Unshed tears glistened. I moved my hands to her cheek, my long fingers, caressing the space just beneath her eyes, taking excellent care of her face.

She clasped her hands behind my neck and dragged my mouth to hers, crushing my lips in a fierce kiss. Bella yanked my t-shirt over my head roughly as I walked us towards the bed. She grinned against my mouth.

"You okay?" I asked softly, longing and passion were evident in my tone mixed with care and love. I loved this woman more than anything.

I sat her down on the bed. Her legs caught my hips as her feet tugged on my boxers. I quickly made my way towards her bra, which hit the ground, directly followed by her black lacy panties. Bella eagerly grabbed my hips and pushed them between her open legs. She grabbed my cock and positioned me at her now throbbing core. Allowing only the head to enter her, she stopped. Grasping my large hands in her small ones, Bella looked into my eyes.

My hands were joined with hers, our fingers intertwined. Finally, I met her eyes. I was amazed by what I found there. I could see the way I felt about her reflecting back at me she felt the same way. With just the same depth, just the same intensity and passion. She loved me.

When I'd finished letting the conclusion, that this was the real thing, sink in. I leaned in close and kissed her deeply. Bella's legs tightened around me and I could feel her hips rock against me. I felt the warmth of her body and shuddered. We fell in a slow, torturous rhythm, neither of us willing to give up an ounce of control. She softly whimpered my name in my ear.

She tingled with pleasure as each thrust of my hips brought her closer to her climax. My hands ran up her abdomen to her breasts. Everywhere our skin touched could well have burst into flames. Cupping the back of my neck, she pushed my jaw up with her thumbs and took my mouth with hers. When I brushed my fingers across her nipples, she could no longer hold in a cry of ecstasy. I grabbed curls of her hair in between my fingers, needing something to hold onto. She pushed herself harder against me and took my earlobe between her lips.

I shivered when Bella's hot breath panted in my ear. She sucked on my earlobe for a minute and then moved slowly down my neck, searching for a spot that she knew would get her a reaction. It wasn't long before she'd found one, an inch or so of skin just below my hairline that forced a groan out from between my lips. I could feel her lips grin against my skin.

She lifted herself up and then lowered herself back down again hard. When I was as deep as she could take me, she flexed and suckled that spot on my neck. I growled and then grasped her hips and pulled her high up on my thighs until her legs parted around my waist.

I moved myself out of her way once more, I looked her straight in the eyes and as if she felt me, she opened her own. Directly staring into each other's eyes as we gave into our needs and I pushed myself into her with one smooth thrust.

Her back arched and she hung her head down as the cry of pleasure was torn from her throat. I tightened one hand on her hip and my other gripped the edge of the bed as I pushed harder. She gripped the length of me within her tight body and I growled, burying my mouth against the back of her neck. My body burned as I pushed myself into her again and again. I heard her whimpers and moans of pleasure, her body tightening around me, and I groaned louder against her neck.

Bella clenched her eyes tight. Her cries of pleasure left her throat and filled the room. I wound one hand in her hair and tugged her head back to expose her neck. My mouth latched onto her pulse and she shuddered.

I smiled at her whimper when I pulled out of her tight body. She looked up at me, her eyes clouded with need. I leaned over her and took her mouth in a passionate kiss even as I moved between her legs and thrust myself back into her depths. My hands gripped at her hips and pulled her tight against me.

Her breath soon came in gasps, her cries growing harsh and strained. My hands laid on either side of her head holding myself up just enough to stare down at her as her body rocked beneath me, matching my thrusts. Her legs curled around the back of me and she pulled herself harder against me, her fingers twisting into the sheet beneath her, trying to anchor herself as she trembled.

The slow curl of release took over her, as I thrust harder into her, hearing her cries come faster with each thrust. My body tightened unbearably and I rolled over onto my back and pulled her atop me, pushing my hips up into her. Bella tipped her head back, her fingers clenching around the headboard of the bed as I kept up my pace.

I clenched my jaw and thrust up one last time before I pulled her tightly against me. My body stiffened as I filled her, my fingers gripping her hips ruthlessly as the tautness within me snapped and I cried her name in my release. My body jerked and my eyes fluttered shut for a moment, savoring the pleasure of it. Sliding my hands up from Bella's hips, I cupped the back of her neck and tugged her down to take her mouth in a gentle kiss before she laid her head against my shoulder.

Bella lay against my damp chest, her body still trembling as she held me within her. She shifted on me a few moments later, sat up a little and smirked at me. "Can we do that every night you work late?"

I let out a breathless laugh as I buried my face in her hair and planted a kiss against her neck. "I might exhaust you and we don't want that," I grinned closing my eyes, and drifted off to sleep. She was my bliss.

"I don't mind," she finally whispered back, and I smiled sleepily. "I love you, Edward," she purred against my chest as her lips ghosted over my heart.

I woke the next morning to kisses on my face. My girl was hovering over me still naked and I loved it. She had her glasses on and they were sliding down her nose. I knew she hated when I took them off her, but with as enthusiastic as we get it was smarter so she wouldn't break them.

"I can't see," she whined pursing her perfect lips.

"I can see you just perfectly," I laughed and did something I had never done in my life.

"Did you just motor boat me?" she giggled in disbelief. "Mister perfect gentleman…"

I cut her taunting off by flipping her so she was now under me. "I might be a gentleman, but I am still a guy," I murmured doing it again.

Her squeals and laughs lightened my heart. I wanted us to be like this forever, but sadly, for us that wasn't the case. We settled down after a quick repeat of last night and Bella grew quiet.

She began playing with my chest hair. "I have something to ask you."

"Okay," I nodded as my nerves took over.

"I have to go to this thing because I'm donating some pieces for a silent auction, would you want to go."

She was fidgeting and squirming against me. If we were normal, I would take her no questions asked, but me being the fuck up I am knew I had to look at Aro's schedule.

"When is it, love?" I said grabbing my Blackberry to thumb through my calendar.

"November twentieth?"

Shit that was the night of Jane's charity gala. "I have a client to deal with that night," I sighed nuzzling my face in her hair.

"That's alright, maybe I can ask Carlisle," she suggested in a whisper. I knew she grew close to him and that he adored her, but I wanted to be her date not my brother. He was better than anyone else I suppose.

"I'm sure he'll love that."

"I have to wear a gown," she frowned.

"And I'll have fun removing it when we both get home," I growled nipping at her skin.

"Ma… Da-deeeeeeeee," we heard Rylan yell.

Bella started to get up but I stopped her. "I got him, get a shower and I'll get him ready," I said searching for my boxers on the floor.

She leaned up on her tiptoes kissing me quickly. "Love you," she smiled and pulled away leaving me with the vision of her bare ass running into our adjoining bathroom.

As much as I wished for things to never change, I knew that soon enough this would all be over for me. I opened the door to the smiling little boy who looked up to me. I made myself sick.

**A/N: This is getting difficult for me to write. I'm like what and asshole and want to shake him, that make sense? I seriously write this like I'm watching it on a television or something it's hard to explain. But yeah… The are maybe five or six chapter left , the ending popped into my mind last week and kind of wants to be written now, but I keep telling myself no. I wanna hear your thoughts so you know… do your thing.**

**If it wasn't for Dolphin62598 my punctuation would be shot to hell.**

**P.S.: Read Amongst the Living it will make you laugh! **


	18. Chapter 17

**BPOV**

Something felt off. I couldn't shake the feeling; my stomach was in knots the more time dragged on. I didn't know why I felt like this because my life was good. I had a very healthy and happy little boy and a very loving and attentive boyfriend. I just couldn't place it.

Edward was more stressed lately and for some reason that also entailed a lot of sex. Every night he seemed so vulnerable as he would quietly kiss and undress me. I couldn't tell him no, I didn't want to tell him no. He thought I was asleep after, but I could hear him whispering his love for me, sometimes I thought I felt him crying.

I unlocked the front door to the condo not sure if Edward was here or not. Alice said she would have Jasper bring Rylan here if neither one of us came and got him by ten. It was now ten twenty and Edward was sleeping on the couch in sweats with Rylan laying on him.

I placed my bag next to the coffee table, which I sat on and watched them. I never thought Rylan would have this. He never got to meet Jake and have him love him, but here he had someone who loved him effortlessly just like Jake would have.

In one of Reverend Weber's services, he talked about God having a plan for us all and I couldn't help but think that Edward was a part of ours.

He had a rough beginning with losing his parents and drugs, but now he was focused and responsible. He took care of us and even though we hadn't said it, I honestly felt like I knew where this was going.

"I remember someone once lectured me on watching people sleep," he grumbled giving me a lazy smile.

"I'm allowed to," I grinned leaning forward.

"Why is that?" he quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Because I love you," I told him simply pecking his lips.

His face grew serious it almost concerned me. "I don't think I can ever express my love for you, Bella. I know that your love makes me a better person…"

"Edward," I wanted cry from the way he was looking at me. It was like I was never going to see him again.

"Let's go to bed, yeah?" I didn't answer I just followed him. He didn't take Rylan to his room, instead he maneuvered him as he turned down the bed laying our boy in the middle and slid in next to him.

I changed into shorts and a tank knowing that even though it was cold Rylan would probably get warm. He was like Jake in that way; you could be freezing, but his temperature would be hot.

Edward's eyes were fixed on me and I almost wanted to shy away. This look was different.

"If you could move anywhere where would you want to move to?" I asked suddenly.

"I'd be anywhere you would be, love," he smiled.

"That's not the answer I wanted," I replied, smacking his shoulder.

"Chicago," he hesitated before continuing. "When I was in rehab I thought about moving back. If my parents were alive Rose and I probably would still be there."

"She wouldn't have met Emmett." It went back to everyone has a plan theory.

"I suppose your right," he mused.

We were quiet.

"Do you ever think about having more children?"

"I never really thought about it," _Until lately. _"Have you? Thought about children, that is."

He looked down at Rylan and brushed his hair of his forehead.

"Recently, I have," Edward murmured keep his eyes on my baby.

"And?" I pushed.

He was not looking at me and it felt like he wasn't even here. Moments like this scared me. "I think about having little brown haired, green eyed children running around me. I see an older version of Rylan playing with them," he paused. "That's why they're called dreams Bella."

I felt my tears slide down my face onto my pillow. He thought we shouldn't have kids together? That it was a dream, too far out of our reality?

I pulled Rylan to me and turned my back on him. Right now, I didn't know why he would say something like that. His arms surrounded us and I placed my hands on them removing his hold.

"Bella," he pleaded softly.

"I'll take us home," I warned, the only reason I wasn't gone is because Rylan was sleeping and I knew if I moved him, I wouldn't be able to get him back to sleep.

He pulled back and I tried to will my tears to stop. Once I calmed down, I could hear him breathing in my hair. He must have thought I fell asleep because his arms were around me again. "I'm so very sorry," he whispered over and over until I let sleep take me.

"I'm never going to find it," I whined as I pushed a fussy Rylan.

"Daaaa-dee… Daaaaaa-deeeeeee," he shrieked.

He had been like this for the past two hours, where my newborn niece was being an absolute delight.

"Bella what is wrong?" Rose asked.

"I'm tired and you both know I hate shopping," I sighed running my hand through my hair.

"No, what is wrong," she said more firmly.

"I have a fussy two year old who doesn't want to be here as much as I do. He'd rather be at home with Edward because he wants his Da-deeee."

"This started before we left," Alice pointed out rocking Audrey in her sling. "Edward looked guilty about something."

Rylan's kicks and protests on the stroller became more forceful.

"I'll kick his ass," Rosalie offered.

"It's nothing."

"If it was nothing Bella, you wouldn't look so sad," Alice insisted.

"We were talking about stupid things and I found out how Edward felt."

"You're not making any sense."

"Do I have to talk about this?"

"Yes," they both said in unison.

"We asked each other questions, one was about kids…it was stupid."

"Bella, that isn't stupid," Alice said softly.

"It is because he says he dreams of it… he dreams of it! He doesn't see it happening."

"You two are serious," Rosalie stated because it wasn't a question. I turned to her noticing the furrow in her brow. Edward did the same thing when something puzzled him.

"I love him and honestly can't see us ever… not be together."

"Bella," she sighed.

"Sweetie, I know. It's only been four months, so what's with the baby talk."

"I see him with Rylan and I just can't help but wonder what it would be like if… I'm not saying right now, just in the future I can see wanting to have something like that with him. Us having a big family, I can see myself with Edward, forever," I shrugged. "I don't know if he feels that way, he's been off."

They both exchanged a look and I didn't like it.

"What?"

"Let's drop it, we came here for your gown, Carlisle needs his date to be gorgeous," Rose nudged me taking the stroller to push my son.

As much as I adored Carlisle, he wasn't Edward. Five stores and four texts to Edward without a response later we sat in the food court as I tried to eat. Both of the kids were knocked out.

"I think I'm coming home tonight Alice."

"Why?" she frowned.

I glanced at my phone he still never answered me back so I shut it off. They both sighed and shot me pity looks, but surprisingly dropped it.

Alice found a gown that she said was made for me. It was navy blue and dipped low in the front and back. I was afraid of it, but she insisted that this was the one.

Jasper was confused when I took my stuff up to my room. I figured Alice could fill him in.

Between the two kids, Jasper showed both Audrey and Rylan equal attention. He put Cars in for Rylan knowing it would knock him out. Alice told me to go to bed and I listened. It was hard to fall asleep but somehow I managed.

I felt the frantic kisses peppering my skin. My eyes slowly opened, but everything was fuzzy I reached for my glasses, hitting my kisser. I smelt the vodka on his breath.

Once my glasses were on, I was looking at Edward who looked horrific. His suit was askew and his face was swollen mostly his left eye and nose. Finally, he realized I was awake.

"You didn't… you didn't come home," he slurred.

"You're drunk," I said in disbelief. Something was going on; he had been sober for six years. I know people relapse… There was something wrong. "How did you get here?"

"The driver," he admitted laying his head on my shoulder as he pulled me closer. "I'm so, so sorry Bella… I want everything with you, but when you find out… I love you… You won't want me."

He wasn't making sense and it was scaring me. I glanced at the clock noticing it was three in the morning. I didn't want to wake Carlisle; I knew he was the only one that could help us.

"Edward?" I asked as he slumped against me burying his face in my chest. He was asleep.

I dialed Carlisle hoping he would answer.

"Bella, what's the matter?"

"Um, nothing's wrong per say… Edward's drunk."

"Where are you?" he sighed.

"We're at my house, he must have used his key, he said the driver brought him here, I didn't know he even had a driver. He's saying things that aren't making any sense," I rambled biting my lip watching Edward as he lay against me.

"I can come get him," he offered.

"Just can you come over in the morning? He's sleeping right now and I don't know what to do for him?"

"No problem, he'll need to go see his sponsor."

"I didn't know what to do and it looks like he was in a fight."

"He has been known to get physical when he drinks."

"Carlisle," I whimpered because this scared me. Edward like this scared me. I didn't know the younger Edward Rosalie spoke of, but I know she held discontent for that one.

"I'll try to fix this," he gently assured me.

We said our goodbyes.

I didn't know what there was to fix, everything had been perfect and now this happened. I didn't know why Edward felt like I wouldn't want him. I love him and I want nothing more than for us to be together. From the way he was talking, he thought I would end this, but I would be a fool if I did.

I loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. As I peeled the designer suit off him, I cringed seeing the bruise on his ribs. _Edward what happened tonight?_

I carefully got out of bed placing his suit on my desk chair hoping it wouldn't wrinkle. Like a magnet, Edward drew himself to me once I lay down on the bed.

"I love you," I whispered kissing his swollen eye. He shifted holding me closer.

I love Edward, but why did it feel like that wasn't enough.

**A/N: Now that I've depressed myself… After editing this I'm shocked that this has ripped my guts out. Any who my work schedule will be odd this week due to a three day weekend I'll try to get another update in before Monday?**

**I saw Eclipse and was disappointed because I didn't like it. Twilight and Eclipse are my favorite books but I don't like the movies and then New Moon is my least favorite book but I loved the movie… I don't get it, I'm weird.**

**Dolphin62598 is my beta!**


	19. Chapter 18

**EPOV**

I could feel the warmth and silkiness of her skin. I let my face nuzzle against it and her fingers were playing at the nape of my neck.

Last night was a slip that I never intended to happen. I want these happy moments with her before the Jane mess. It was what was needed to finally bring down Aro Volutri's thirty-five year old drug and prostitution ring. The nail in the coffin was supposed to be the trial and then I could tell Bella everything.

She wasn't making this easy for me, the night before I knew she was disappointed in my lack of enthusiasm about having children with her. She wouldn't want children with someone like me and she would forbid me from seeing Rylan once she knew.

The fight with James was another set back along with the Grey Goose I swiped from the ballroom at Aro's mixer. Carmen dropped me as an escort for James, that woman had no clue what he was and when I heard her protest in the hallway leading to the restrooms I stepped in.

James threw the fact that she dropped me in my face. He said I wasn't able to satisfy my cliental. That wasn't what set me off it was the bruises that were coloring Carmen's collarbones and neck.

No woman deserved that type of abuse and with the alcohol coursing through me; I was going to put a stop to it. Aro's son Alec and his friend Peter were the ones to pull me off James' broken body. He deserved every moment of pain I inflicted on him.

"I know you're awake," my angel whispered.

I opened my eyes and I was lying right in the valley of her breasts. "I should go."

"You're not going anywhere."

I pushed up but she never removed her hand from my neck. I looked at her. She had her glasses sliding down her nose as usual and her hair was a beautiful mess of tousled curls.

"How do you even want me here after… I drank last night," I could hear the disgust in my voice.

"And I'm here to help you through whatever this is," Bella said sweetly yet firmly.

My angel was innocent and had no clue how far in I was. There was no helping me. I knew I wouldn't be drinking again, that was a lapse of judgment on my part. It was there and I didn't want to fail plus Bella had shut her phone off.

I had to adjust to the consequences of my decisions because once she found out and wanted nothing to do with me I wouldn't be able to turn to my coping mechanisms. That is was one thing I learned the first three times I was in rehab.

"You didn't come home last night and shut off your phone," I said calmly looking into her expressive chocolate eyes.

"You never answered any of my texts," she replied, but it wasn't biting. "I had Rylan screaming for you all afternoon."

"I'm sorry."

"He loves you that's why he did it," she murmured and then began tracing my temple. "What is going on in here?"

"I love you and worry that's its not enough. I don't think you understand how much, sometimes it scares me. I've never felt this and we've both changed… You were so quiet when we met, look at you now nothing is held back," I said in slight awe.

"I was always like that; it's just that when Jake died I felt like I lost that. I was like that because of him, he brought so much out in me…he challenged me, but then he was gone. With you I love sharing what I'm thinking or how I feel," she paused and a beautiful smile graced her lips. "You get it and respond in your own way. I love that."

I was out of her arms and pulled her into mine. I laid her down so I could hover over her. I knew without a doubt this woman loved me, the sparkle in her eyes and the smile she held only for me spoke volumes. I felt like I couldn't truly verbalize just how much she owned my heart. It was hers, no one else's.

I took a deep breath and kissed her with everything I had. As if she could feel in my kiss how much I struggled with my love. I wanted her to know she was loved; she would question that when she found out.

"I never thought someone like you existed, I was a zombie before you. My family was all I ever had and then here you are offering me something that I have been wanting for a while. I would look at Rosalie and Emmett envying the life they had. I met you and I felt that happiness," I told her.

It was like I could tell Bella over and over I loved her, but they were just words. When we were together, I would try to express my love and even that didn't feel like it was enough.

My secrets and my past had been shadowing us this whole relationship. My guilt eating away at me, but I couldn't seem to stay away from her. If I could drag Bella and Rylan away from this whole world I'd been living in I would. We would have a house with a porch and fenced in yard. Maybe even a dog because Rylan loved animals and I think he would be ecstatic about that. I saw a little girl that was the perfect mix of me and Bella toddling around with her big brother showing her what she could get into.

I said things to her the night before last about dreams. She wanted those things she saw them as a possibility for us, but I knew that the truth I had hidden would destroy us and what we had. With this reality, I needed to move forward because when Bella did leave my life I couldn't turn back to my old vices I needed to excel forward and become the man I should have been in the very beginning.

A man that was honorable, a man that was capable of loving an angel without deceiving her. More importantly, I need to prove I could be what I wanted to be for myself.

Bella dragged me to the shower saying I smelled. I had to agree the alcohol still seemed to be wafting from me. There wasn't much showering happening though; she had her way with me. To say I wasn't into it would be a lie, but my guilt came to a peak last night.

Her legs were wrapped around me and I was in her. She was the one who had my back pressed into the tiled wall as she rode me. "Edward," she moaned peppering kisses against my neck.

"God…Bella," I breathed as my legs almost gave out.

I was propped against the wall and holding her as she moved, this had to have been a safety hazard. It was the first time she initiated our intimacy like this. She was being aggressive this wasn't her.

Once both our orgasms hit she went limp in my arms as I held her.

"I don't want to move," Bella mumbled bringing her lips to meet mine.

I tried lifting her up so I could pull out and set her on the floor, but her eyes grew defiant. She clenched her thighs around my waist refusing to move. I take that back she moved but it was more of a grinding moving.

"Love?" I questioned gently.

"I just want you with me," she murmured ducking her head down.

"You are with me, but this isn't the best position for a second round when we already did round one like this," I explained bringing my sore nose to brush against hers.

"I like when we're connected," she whispered but she wasn't looking at me.

I tried lifting her again and she tried not budging, but I squeezed her waist with a little pressure. My back was hurting from being arched and trying to balance her weight so we wouldn't fall.

I turned the water off and she bolted out of the shower. I wasn't sure if she grabbed a towel, but I got my answer when I entered her room.

She sat on the end on the bed with nothing on, teeth chattering and tears flowing. I pulled the towel I grabbed for her and wrapped it around her.

"Bella," I began.

"Something's wrong," she cried still refusing to look at me.

"What do you mean love?" I asked running my hands up and down her arms.

Her tears were torture and I was the one that has caused them. I wasn't worth her tears.

"You've been distant the past couple of weeks and then you come here last night drunk and beaten. Don't even get me started with… the confusing babble," she hiccupped.

"I'm having trouble at work and I can't disclose what's going on," I sighed.

"Leave, just leave, seeing you like this is…" she sobbed without finishing.

I lifted her and placed us both underneath the covers. My Bella was fragile, yet strong willed, but I knew once this all came out we're done for. In this moment, the words I knew without a doubt, she would leave with Rylan.

An hour later, she slept, her phone began ringing and it was Carlisle.

"Hello?"

"Edward?" he asked carefully.

"Yes."

"I'm out front…" he trailed off nervously.

"She called you," I said flatly.

"Do you blame her? The girl was scared."

"It was a slip in judgment," I insisted.

"You've said this before; I want to make sure that's all it was so it doesn't escalate."

I scribbled a note to Bella, kissing her head. She was fucking gorgeous. As I stepped into the hall, I ran into Jasper.

"Carlisle is it okay if Jasper joins us?"

"Uh, sure, but Edward…"

"Great we'll be right out," I assured hitting end on my blackberry.

"I'm going where?" Jasper asked adjusting his tie.

"I had a bit of an altercation last night, that involved Aro's new it boy James and a bottle of vodka."

"He wants you to see your sponsor," he nodded.

"I can't tell him," I said solemnly because Carlisle always knew. I told him everything, but with the investigation, it was dangerous for him to know.

"I'll go," he shrugged heading to the door.

As we ate breakfast, I learned Jasper Swan was a smooth fucker. He was good at controlling situations around him this was the reason he was the District Attorney of Seattle.

Carlisle was hesitant to discuss my past in front of Jasper, but when I urged him on, I could see him relax. He could see I trusted Bella's brother a lot like she trusted him.

"I know of a good program for relapsed addicts, I could give you the information so next time you won't feed into the temptation," Jasper offered drinking his refilled coffee.

"I think that would be great," and I was sincere.

After Carlisle was convinced that I didn't want to fall into old patterns again, he went on his way.

Jasper did have a long talk with me about controlling my temper and drinking. His main point was I needed to do thing for myself. I knew he wanted to protect Bella but he saw my predicament as well. Stressful situations didn't help addicts and the pressure I'd been under he said he wasn't surprised this hadn't happened sooner.

I went back to my place and was surprised to see Bella curled up on the couch reading a book.

"Hey," she smiled sheepishly.

"You're here," I murmured scooping her into my arms.

"This is where I want to be."

"Bella," I started.

"This is where I want to be," she repeated firmly the finality of her statement present.

Here I was with Bella not allowed to argue about my complications. This has become a cluster fuck.

**A/N: I'll say this now next chapter will be rough and the gala… Please let me know what you're thinking. I know my regulars will, but I'm interested on what all of you are thinking. This story is wrapping up. I cheated and wrote the epi because it was stuck in my head. Also check out Amongst the Living my other fic… That one makes me happy and not so dark and twisty!**

**Dolphin62598 is my beta and a massive help!**


	20. Chapter 19

**BPOV**

I was trying to clean up the condo before we left for the night. Hurricane Rylan had hit the living room. All morning Edward had him on the floor as they went from toy to toy and I swear since we'd been staying here toys I'd never seen before randomly appeared.

This past week had been rough on us and Edward was still ashamed for slipping. I was proud that he went to Carlisle, trying to right it before he went back to old habits.

"Bella," he called from the bedroom.

I threw the remaining toy into the chest under the windowsill. My boys were sitting on the foot of the bed waiting for me.

"Momma!" Rylan's face brightened and he looked just like Jacob. That was another change, I missed Jake, but I wasn't saddened like I once was. This little boy was loved and Edward had taught me to live in the now.

"Rylan!" I returned giving him a silly face.

"We have something for you Mommy," Edward grinned taking my wrist as he placed a kiss on it.

"Edward."

"It's from both of us, love."

Edward placed the flat square box in Rylan's hands. He helped my eager baby boy open it and was careful the lid didn't snap his fingers.

It was a thin silver chain and had three diamond loops connected together, I'd never seen a piece of jewelry this simple yet gorgeous. I could tell just by looking at the stones that it was too much, he shouldn't have spent this much on me.

"Before you crush us by not accepting, I didn't buy this," he said gently, Rylan was watching us. "This was my mother's, these circles were to represent Carlisle, Rose, and I. I thought for you it could mean me, you and Rylan."

"You're giving me your mother's necklace?" I asked in disbelief, letting my fingers touch the special gift.

"I can always remember my mother wearing this. Carlisle had it set aside for when I would need it. He said he could remember when I was little and would be upset I would sit on her lap playing with the necklace as she calmed me down," he explained quietly.

"I…"

"I talked it over with Rylan and he agreed you should have it," he winked taking it out of the box.

"Well if Ry-man agrees," I smiled cupping my curious son's face.

"Besides it will go perfectly with your dress for your auction," he shrugged placing the gift around my neck.

I stood and scooped Rylan up to take him home. Edward kissed me three times before he let us leave.

"When you come home I'm going to make it up to you for not being able to go."

"I love you," I whispered stealing one more kiss.

"I love you too," he murmured resting his head against mine.

Rose and Carlisle were already waiting for me at the house. I was nervous about tonight, but all proceeds were for the children's hospital. I knew if Rylan was sick, I would be grateful for the research we were helping tonight. Jacob was able to survive his first round with Leukemia due to the new treatments the hospital here was able to provide.

They stationed themselves in my room. Alice and Rose fussed over me for hours as Carlisle scattered toys on the bed for him and Rylan to play with.

"Why does it take three hours to get me ready?" I whined.

"Bella this is a prestigious event, I'm talking epic. This thing is covered by all of the Seattle press, not to mention Carlisle has been named by the Times one of Seattle's most eligible bachelors for four years and counting."

"You have?" I asked turning my head only to have Alice jerk it back to finish my hair.

"Please don't damage my date, I need her whole," he chuckled.

"Are you really Seattle's most eligible bachelor?" I asked again looking in the mirror watching his face.

He looked to be scowling. Rosalie leaned on the vanity and snickered as she launched into the politics of the whole thing. I never really understood superficial lists like that they made me uncomfortable. Women like Jane used them to gain power in society and to me that seemed wrong.

Carlisle and Rose took Rylan to get his bath as Alice moved onto my make-up.

"I bet Jane is probably going to take someone from that list," I mumbled as she worked on my eyes.

"I heard her date is some manwhore named Anthony Masen," she replied rolling her eyes.

"Should I dare ask where your information comes from?"

"You remember the Mayor of Forks daughter?" I nodded, how could I forget someone as obnoxious as her, that and I saw her at church every so often.

"I had Audrey out running errands with me and surprise-surprise I ran into her as I was going into the Frye to drop off some things for the auction. She was gossiping as usual about everyone here in town. Kate explained she used to fuck Jane's date, he was a God yada, yada, ya… that is until she met her Garrett, anyway this Anthony is supposed to be one of the biggest Casanova's in the city," Alice's voice trailed off in disdain.

"I don't get how someone could stand for that… I mean do you have no self-esteem?" I frowned.

"You know Jane doesn't, Bella," she sighed. "Don't let her ruin your night either. I know Edward couldn't go with you tonight, but you'll have a blast with Carlisle."

"Of course she will," Carlisle grinned already in his tux.

"How are you even ready?" I grumbled.

"Do I really need to explain, darling?" he smirked. He was teasing I knew his answer was because he was gay.

I rolled my eyes, which was a bad idea because I could feel my contacts shift. Unfortunately I couldn't get out of wearing them.

"Dress time," Alice squealed.

The two of them helped me into my dress. Carlisle explained that Rose was putting Rylan to sleep. I was thankful she was helping so much lately. She shrugged off my gratitude each time saying he was her nephew and it was her job as an aunt.

They all had become our family and I was happy to have them in our lives.

Once my dress was on, I was regretting ever putting it on. "Can't I wear a hoodie over it or something?"

The neckline dipped to below my bellybutton and the back was just as low. I basically had blue silk covering my boobs and holding up the skirt of the dress.

"You are going to be the most stunning creature tonight," Carlisle smiled resting his chin on my shoulder as I stared at the mirror.

"I want Edward," I whispered biting my lower lip trying not to cry.

"I know," he sighed wrapping his arms around me.

"Bella I love the dress," Rosalie grinned giving me a thumbs up.

I took a deep breath realizing this was a battle the three of them had won. I didn't feel like me at all, I was just a Bella Barbie.

We gathered downstairs where Alice had killer stilettos waiting for me. I had to wonder where my brother was through all of this.He wouldn't have let me leave in something like this without putting up a fight.

"Where's Jazz?"

"Work and good thing, you know him," Alice teased pinching my cheek.

She knew he would have argued.

**EPOV**

"Do not under any circumstances let Aro's daughter touch you," Peter instructed for the fourth time.

Him and his men wired me so they would finally have enough to arrest and prosecute Aro.

"I think I understood you the first four times," I snapped as I buttoned my shirt.

"Edward," Jasper warned.

"I want to remind you Cullen, that what you have been doing the past six years is illegal, and on top of your squeaky clean drug and assault records I decided out of the kindness on my heart that you wouldn't go to prison," Peter replied smugly.

"May I remind you Agent York, that without my client you would have no case," Emmett said coolly.

My respect had grown for my brother-in-law. I never knew how fierce of a lawyer he could be. I always thought of him as a dumb frat boy, but he proved me wrong by saving me.

"Both of you need to stop, this is a big night and we all need to be ready," Jasper, ever the voice of reason spoke up. "Now Edward, you know what is needed of you tonight and I know you won't fail us."

I nodded, I knew tonight would mean a lot of things, but for me it meant my freedom. I could live a good and honest life with Bella. The one thing I didn't tell Bella about the necklace I had given to her was that it was the necklace my father gave to her right after Rose and I were born; she never removed it until it was removed from her, her final night.

I sighed and kept quiet. It was better to obey Peter's rules than to object to them. As the people buzzed around the room Emmett handed me my phone saying it was going off. Rose had sent me a picture text and as I opened it my heart stopped. The woman standing next to my brother and glaring at Alice with her hands on her hips was mine. Bella's hair was pinned up in loose curls, she had no glasses on and her dress was just sinful.

I heard a low whistle next to me and glared at Emmett. "You should be happy your brother bats for the other team," he chuckled.

"Thanks for that," I said dryly.

"No problem."

I made my way from Jasper's office to my place so the driver could pick me up. I could feel the knots in my stomach. Could this really be almost over? I sighed taking out my phone to text my angel.

_I miss you ~E_

_I wish you were with me. ~B_

_But I am silly girl, I left my heart with you. ~E_

_I love you. ~B_

_I love you. ~E_

The driver, Laurent, opened the door allowing Jane to get in. As usual, she looked like a prude, which for me wasn't a bad thing. I was a little surprised that she went with the whole pants suit route. It was times like these I thought she could have been a lesbian. Her father arranged this whole thing and I found it hard to believe she couldn't find her own date.

"Good evening Jane," I murmured trying to tune into Anthony.

"Anthony," she nodded curtly. "I'm going to cut to the chase and explain your role for the night. My father has spoken very highly about you and that is why I chose you for this event. Rumors have been flying around about me for years and this is my chance to rectify them. You will be touching and you will be kissing from the time we step out of this vehicle to when we enter it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Jane," I said softy… submissively.

"This is my job and I want to prove that I can have a social life outside of it."

Once out of the car this woman clung to me. We posed in front of the photographers and I played my role as infatuated male. I never let my hand stray from her hip as we entered the ballroom. A few times, I would let my lips brush the top of her head. My guilt felt overwhelming because there was only one woman I wanted be doing this with and it was Bella.

**BPOV**

"I think I love you," I smiled as we pulled up to the entrance.

Once I got in the car Carlisle kneeled in front of me making a shushing noise while he dramatically looked around. He pulled a pair of flats from behind his back and exchanged them with the killer hills I was wearing. I was just about squealing from the joy of not having to wear those death traps.

"Rose might kill me if a full body shot ends up in the paper," he mused.

"I will save you," I said kissing his cheek.

"I prefer my dates shorter anyway," he winked getting out.

Shorter I was, the heels they had put me in made me at least up to his shoulder now I was lucky if was close to that. Why did the Cullen men have to be so tall? People were definitely going to think Carlisle was robbing the cradle.

"Carlisle who is your date?" One of the photographers yelled at us.

"This exquisite woman is Isabella Swan," he grinned hugging me closer to him.

"Miss Swan what are you wearing?" Another asked.

"Prada?" I squeaked looking up at Carlisle for confirmation.

I felt his hand running up and down my bare back trying to calm my nerves. I took a deep breath, I loved Carlisle to pieces and he had made a good big brother in my life, but I really wished Edward was the one with me.

We made our way in and I let Carlisle guide me around the room. We spoke with various colleagues of his along with some of Seattle's elite in the Art industry. They all commented him on how lovely I was causing me to blush. My night became better when I met the real reason we were here.

The tables were mixed with adults and the children that were patients at the hospital. A little girl named Victoria sat next to me. She told me she was four and stuck up five fingers causing me to giggle.

"Want me to make you a picture?"

"I would love a picture." I smiled.

"Okay," she nodded excitedly. "What do you like?"

"I have a little boy and he loves lions."

"I think lions are scary, but I can draw one."

I watched as she switched between the different colors. These children were so sick but their optimism was something inspiring. Jake was always like that when he was first diagnosed and I would sit in awe of him.

"You are great with children," Carlisle nudged me.

"Thanks, I guess having one helps," I teased.

"True," he let out a chuckle hugging my shoulders as he went to get us more drinks.

**EPOV**

Jane was annoyed with the seating arrangements. She thought it was tacky for them to sit us with dying children. I wanted to correct her and say they weren't dying because she had no idea what was wrong with them.

I had an eight-year-old little boy sitting next to me. I started talking to him about his favorite things, what he liked in school. His mother shot me a warm smile later and told me he was declared to be in remission. I was happy to hear that this animated little boy had been given a second chance.

After dinner, Jane demanded that we danced before the auction. I froze for a second wanting to be at Bella's action.

"Anthony, I don't think my father would be too happy if I were to tell him you weren't an enthusiastic date," she warned.

I looked at her trying to gauge what she was talking about. She grabbed my hands placing them on her lower back as her hand drifted up to rest on my chest. They were mere inches away from the wire Peter told me to specifically watch. I took one of my hands looping her arms around my neck.

She looked at me pointedly meaning she wanted me to kiss her. Anthony Masen is never one to disappoint. I sighed to myself as I leaned in to kiss her gently, but she had other ideas. Jane roughly weaseled her tongue into my mouth, I tried pulling back, but she had a firm hold on my face.

Once she pulled away she turned he attention to a couple behind us.

"I can't believe who his date it is," she snipped bitterly.

"Who?" I asked automatically.

"My roommate from college's impish sister-in-law, that uneducated twit has somehow snagged Carlisle Cullen," she ranted with a scowl.

I quickly turned Jane and was now locked in Bella's teary gaze. Her tears were quietly rolling down her cheeks and I could see Carlisle trying to calm her, concern written on his face.

My angel slowly made her way to us and I stopped dancing with the witch I was holding.

Edward?" her eyes were questioning me as if to ask why I would do something like this.

"God, Bella," I heard my voice break.

I stepped forward to pull her to me. Fury took over her face; her tears were still silently flowing and I was surprised when her palm connected with my face_. _She took a few steps back, reaching for my brother who was right behind her. He turned her from me shooting a glare in my direction.

I had never seen either one of them so livid. I knew I had fucked up the rest of my life tonight and all I could do was let her go. Jane didn't look too pleased either, but I didn't care, she would be getting hers.

My heart was ripping to shreds because the best thing in my life had now seen me for what I really was. I would do anything to take that away from her.

**A/N: And there it is? I totally kinda wrote the epi as I wrote this, like I seriously bounced back and forth between it. I couldn't just write this because it devastated me and I'm usually a happy upbeat person… As always I want to thank my beta Dolphin62598 she really helps me out and lets me know what she thinks!**


	21. Chapter 20

**BPOV**

The numbing feeling coursing through my veins was slowly turning to anger. I was angry with Edward because he was a lying, cheating bastard and I was angry with myself for loving him, for giving him my heart.

The rain pelted the passenger side window as the streets of Seattle passed by in a blur. I felt Carlisle squeeze my hand. He wasn't saying anything either, when we first got to the car there were tears, but that was all, I wasn't crying or sobbing. The shock of what I saw and even what I did was still wearing on me.

I flexed the hand that was resting in my lap, the hand I slapped him with. Alice's words of Jane's date being a Casanova hitting me from all sides. He kissed another woman; apparently, he kissed lots of women. God, I slept with him… how many others were there?

I felt my chest tighten from my thoughts. He tore me to shreds and for what, his own satisfaction?

"Did you know about this?" I asked Carlisle slowly as I saw him pulling into my driveway.

"Bella," he sighed. He was the Cullen brother who made eye contact with me, before we left, Edward said my name, but looked around me not at me.

"I asked you…Did you know he was with other women?" my voice shook, but I was still in control of it.

"It isn't what you think."

"Fuck you," I seethed fighting with the door to open.

The rain poured on me making my hair fall from its loose up do. My dress was also being ruined, but I didn't care.

"Bella!" Carlisle called trying to catch up to me.

I fumbled with my keys unlocking the door and wrenched it opened not caring how loud I was. Jasper and Emmett were coming from the kitchen and stopped when they saw.

"Bells what's wrong?" Jasper asked carefully stepping towards me, seeing my brother made me want to cry.

"Ed…Edward," my voice broke; I couldn't get the rest out as my sobs took over.

My contacts were sliding, but I saw both my brother and Emmett's eyes widen as they looked at each other.

"Rose," Emmett called as Jasper did the same for Alice.

"The point of sending you two in to get us snacks was for us to not…" Rosalie stopped her rant as she took in my appearance.

"Oh my God, Bella," Alice said rushing to me. "What happened sweetie?"

I couldn't even talk now, but I let Alice hold me like she did all those times I would cry for Jake when I was pregnant and even after I had Rylan.

"Edward was at the Frye and Seattle Children's benefit," Carlisle explained.

"Shit," Emmett muttered.

"I'm going to kick his ass, he should have told her," Rose trailed off pacing. "We should…"

She stopped and I finally tried to dry my tears so I could see all of them. They all looked guilty and they all looked sympathetic.

"You all knew," I shrieked, my voice was no longer my own.

I pushed Alice away, trudging up the stairs to my room. For the first time in a long time, I had no one. Before I would be able to go to Alice or Jasper, but they betrayed me. These people who I loved knew something that would hurt me, but thought it was best for me not to know. If Jasper cheated on Alice, I would tell her and vice versa.

"God," I groaned trying to rip my dress off.

I wasn't this person, he obviously liked women like Jane. Wait, Alice said Kate had been with him too. We sat in church together; he sat in a church with both of us. I was disgusted for even letting him into my life.

**CPOV**

I threw myself onto the couch rubbing my face. I thought he stopped this he was so in love with Bella…

"I knew he would fuck this up," Rose huffed sitting next to me.

"You didn't see it… it was harder to witness. He flat out kissed this girl he was with."

"I don't understand," Alice sat on my other side wringing her hands. "Edward loves her."

"He might love her, but he's a prostitute," Rose told her flatly.

I left them to there analyzing when I noticed Emmett and Jasper huddled together in the doorway with their phones out. They were both whispering furiously to one another and casting glances in our direction. Jasper bowed his head down when he saw he had my attention.

These two knew something and I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. Edward had gotten into his fair share of trouble over the years, but I had a gut feeling that this something was going to take the cake.

"I have to run back out to the office Al," Jasper said making his way to his wife, placing a kiss on her head.

"I'm going to see if I can help, babe," Emmett added giving Rosalie a sloppy kiss, where she pushed his face away.

Rose had her bitch face on and even I knew she was in not in the mood for even Emmett's antics. I was surprised these two were lawyers they could have been less obvious.

"We should go check on her," I suggested starting to push off the couch, when Alice grabbed my hand.

"She thinks we lied to her, I don't think that's the greatest idea. She needs to calm down maybe sleep her anger off. I know Bella better than Jasper sometimes. We need to give her some time," Alice said trying to sound convincing almost like she was trying to convince herself.

Rose eyed me carefully the look on her face telling me she thought leaving Bella alone right now maybe wasn't for the best. But my hands were tied. I pulled my phone out to see if I could get an explanation for this whole ordeal.

**BPOV **

I fought off the sobs and tried to let the numbness take over again. I moved like I was on autopilot to Rylan's room. He was my security blanket, my home. I couldn't let Edward break me because my little boy needed me. I always needed to be strong for him.

I packed my book back with clothes for the both of us and a few books. I saw that it was after two, meaning that Alice and Jasper should be asleep and Carlisle and Rose would hopefully be gone as well.

I snuck out of my room down to my truck loading it with our bags. I fussed with Rylan's car seat too so when I carried him down here he would still be asleep and I could just slip him in.

I quietly made my way back to the room to get Rylan. Before picking him up I watched him he was angelic as he slept, he had his blanket in a death grip and a light smile on his face. I didn't want to wake him up, but I knew if we stayed that Edward might try to talk to me or one of our families would try to stop me.

Surprisingly I buckled Rylan into his seat without even waking him. When I turned to shut the door, Jasper was getting out of his car.

_Shit!_

"I'm going to stay at dad's for awhile."

"I'll get Alice to watch to store," he said looking sadly.

"I can't believe you didn't say anything to me," I said flatly.

"It wasn't my story to tell, Bella," he sighed rubbing his hand over his face. He looked tired and stressed. "Go to Forks, we'll talk when you get back, you two just be safe."

Like that, he was just going to let me go. I stared at him warily because I couldn't help but think if Alice were out here with us she wouldn't let me go. Before he could try to change my mind I jumped into the cab of my truck and left Seattle.

It was three-thirty by the time I pulled into Charlie's make shift driveway. I sat letting the nights events flood my mind. I broke for the second time tonight, sobbing for I don't know how long.

My door opened and I was in my dad's arms as he held me trying to calm me down.

"Jasper called," he explained pulling away. "I'm going to get the kid and put him in his bed."

"Thanks Dad," I choked out.

"I'll come back out and get you," he said wiping tears from my face. "We can talk in the morning?"

"Ye…Yeah."

"Bella you're going to be okay," he said firmly but gently at the same time.

I nodded not sure what to think. Earlier I was so happy and in love, then the next minute it was like someone knocked the wind right out of me. I knew one thing, it was just Rylan and me on our own again and I wasn't going to let anyone earn my trust as easily as I let Edward.

**A/N: So what do you think? There are two more chapters left and the epi. I am going to be doing some outtakes for Family of Perfection and then turning my full attention to Amongst the Living that one is fun to write! Dolphin62598 is my beta and without her my comma placing would suck… **

**Also I know this was short but it is what needed to be for this chapter… Good Day!**


	22. Chapter 21

**EPOV**

Jane's cold, gray eyes pierced into mine. As the saying goes _if looks could kill_… in this moment, I felt like death would be worth it. I still felt the sharp sting on my cheek from Bella's little hand.

I deserved that slap and tried to go after her, but my arm was latched in Jane's firm grip. "Anthony," she snapped.

I looked at her again. If she wanted to me to be Anthony, she would get Anthony. He was polite, charming and handsome. A fucking fake for existing in this world I was. Jane stopped the waiter passing us reaching for two glasses of champagne. The sweet smell and taste of an old friend begging me to make my way home.

As I tipped the glass, letting a drop hit my tongue I saw flashes of Bella and Rylan. One taste and I was done for. Jane was watching, waiting. This was a fucking set up. The look on her face told me what I wanted to know. I noticed the crack in her steel-like demeanor; she wasn't looking at me at all she was looking behind me.

It took me a split second to see James. On top of my world caving in on me… Edward's world, it seemed Anthony's was joining the rubble.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," she hissed.

"You can threaten all you want," I spat.

"Did you really think my father wouldn't know that you were fucking the District Attorney of Seattle's sister? You really are a fool," she chastised. "I'm curious as to why your physical documents said you had herpes."

Fucking Emmett.

"Why let it go this far?" I questioned calmly. I doubted they knew I was wired, the Volturi might think that's all we were doing was fucking.

"I loathe Isabella, she doesn't deserve anything that has been given to her, she is just a child Alice should be working for me."

"Is this about Bella or Jasper?" I asked snidely.

"You will not speak to me like that, you are a whore, know your place," Jane said through gritted teeth. "I'm sure James can remind you."

James nodded standing close to us as he danced with a red head that also worked for Aro.

"I think you fucked up this time, Masen," he sneered.

There were too many people in here for either of us to do anything. I remained quiet until the auction. Jane dismissed me saying she had to work, but ordered James to make sure I didn't leave. I did manage to pull out my phone seeing a text from Jasper explaining they knew what happened and that he and the agents were waiting outside.

I felt relieved that this was almost over, but for the things that transpired between my angel and me I felt that I would be better off rotting in a jail cell.

The pieces sold the most were Bella's; I wasn't surprised when they announced all earning from The Ugly Ducking action went to children's cancer research. A sharp pain ripped through my heart. I was a piece of shit.

Jane was of course furious that none of her pieces sold as she anticipated. She jerked me from the wall I was standing against. "I think it's time that we see my father."

I was glad she was making us leave early there would be less attention brought to us that way. I was the first one out, stepping to the side when I saw Agent York and Jasper walking towards us. Jasper was off to the side slightly I doubted Jane could make him out from where he stood.

"Jane Mocelli?" Peter asked.

She nodded oblivious to who he was. He brought his cuffs out stating her rights and as this was happening four other agents rushed for James and Victoria. Jasper informed me this was also happening to Aro and his brothers just across town. Once the feds cleared out, Jasper and Emmett tried to talk to me.

With all my rationality gone, my fist connected with the cold, hard brick that was the building. I could only hear the crack of my bones and scream. I felt nothing because I was numb. Emmett placed hand on my shoulder trying to get my attention, after what seemed like forever I was silent.

"I want a drink or a hit of…anything that will make me forget what I've become," I rasped out letting my uninjured hand clutch the collar of his shirt.

"I'm not going to let that happen, you're my brother and regardless of how Rose feels right now," he trailed off.

"What does Rose know?" I whispered. My sister and brother were all I had again. I was to blame for that.

"Bella came home…I have never seen her so fired up. She was quiet and then just…not. She found out that we all new something like this was going on."

"Something like what? She thinks I cheated on her," I hissed as the pain finally hit me.

"We need to get you to a hospital man," he sighed.

"I deserve to suffer," I winced trying to flex my very broken hand.

Time just seemed to move without me. Emmett and Jasper made sure I wasn't alone in fear of what the Volturi or Rose might do. Rosalie made it very clear how big of a fuck up I truly was. They knew Jane was my date and I'm almost positive they thought I was sleeping with her, but they still were not allowed to know the complete situation.

I tried staying away from Rose not only because she wanted to kill me, but also out of fear what the Volturi might do if they found out she was my sister. Aro knew my brother was Carlisle Cullen but that's where it ended. When we came to live with him he had our birth records and social securities sealed. The remaining Platt children couldn't be found or at least put in the public eye.

Aro's lawyers only looked at my records long enough to clear my name and get me in school. He had no idea I had a twin sister and I wanted to keep it that way.

From what Emmett told me, two weeks had already past. I had not seen or heard from Bella. I was constantly wondering what she was doing, what Rylan was doing. Each day seemed to get worse. I was slipping further into depression.

"Don't make him testify in front of them as far as they know he was arrested with James and Victoria," I heard Emmett discussing as he made his way into the house.

"Yeah," he sighed into the phone. "Thanks, I'll talk to him about it."

"Where's Rosie?" Emmett asked plopping down next to me on the couch.

"Out." I was growing fond of one-worded answers.

I stared at the television not really caring what was on. That was just another symptom of my zombie-like state.

"I got the last of your stuff from your condo."

"Okay."

"You need to fucking work with me man, I'm really trying here. I have your sister beating my ear off for letting you stay here; Jasper and I are trying to set up a meeting with the judge so no one knows you were the squealer… I mean you should at least be happy you aren't going to prison."

"I'd rather be in prison," I mumbled still not looking at him.

"Trust me Captain Emo, you wouldn't, especially if the other inmates knew what you were in for. You would have a boyfriend in no time," he said nonchalantly.

"You're not funny."

"Believe it or not I wasn't trying to be and you should be kissing my ass for saving you."

I wasn't going to reply. This was the most I've talked to him since the hospital trip after we did find out my hand was broken. I just shutdown.

"Oh so you're going back to sulking… Just so you know she's in Forks," Emmett said frankly.

My head snapped to look at him. What was I suppose to do with this information? Did I go to her? Would she even see me? I faced many sleepless nights without her in my bed. I missed having her cling to me in sleep. I felt like I was actually doing something right… keeping her safe. I didn't keep her safe though because I had ripped her heart out and broke her trust.

The next day I called Jasper, I didn't say anything he told me his father's address and that was it. I parked down the street from where Bella supposedly was and just waited. I wasn't necessarily waiting for her. I didn't know how to go about fixing us or if I could ever fix us.

A tap at my driver's side window broke me from my thoughts. A man that I had only seen in pictures and from a distance when we would come out this way for church was looking at me expectantly. I rolled the window down, waiting for Bella's dad to tell me to fuck off.

"I was expecting you earlier," he commented.

I stared at him probably in disbelief. His mustache twitched in a sad smile before he opened my door. "Come on we should talk inside."

"Okay."

I followed him back to Bella's childhood house. I wanted to cry when I saw Rylan's toys strewn across the room. I looked at the mantle noticing Jasper's high school football picture and Bella's senior portrait side by side. A picture of Bella holding her baby after his birth was the centerpiece of the mantle her dad on one side and a russet skinned man in a wheel chair on the other. One thing I could tell about Charlie Swan was that he was proud of his children.

"Jasper told me everything," he said taking a seat in his recliner.

"I thought that wasn't allowed?"

"I'm law enforcement," he said raising an eyebrow. "Plus he didn't want me making a trip to Seattle."

"I'm sorry."

"I can clearly see that you are."

"Where is she?"

"The store she should be back," he said thoughtfully. "You know what you want to say?"

"Not a clue."

"I suggest you have something good to say because Bella is devastated and even if she isn't talking about it. I know she loved you. For three months, I saw the old Bella, the Bella that lived here before Jake died. I want her back and to stay. You can make that happen. You will make that happen, think of fixing this. I know you can't tell her everything until your part of the trial is wrapped, but let her in on something."

"I never cheated on her."

"Then tell her that, she thinks something different."

"I love her and your grandson."

"Fight for them." With that being said, he stood up and made his way to what I guessed was the kitchen.

I made it sound so simple, but how could it be that simple. Bella was devastated her face and actions screamed that when she confronted me at the gala. Now I had to wait for her to arrive home. I needed to tell her something without endangering her or my family, if I had my way I would take Bella and Rylan and run. We would get away from this world and life, building a new one. I wanted a new life with her where I could show her I was a better man and that my love for her would never fade. Without Bella, I didn't know how I would survive.

**A/N: Last chapter did you all jump ship? The end is almost there I have to write the last chapter, but good news is that the epi is done and just needs edited. There won't be a huge gap between those then. So what are your thoughts?**

**I'm starting on the Family of Perfection Outtakes so pass the word on if you want! Dolphin62598 is my beta and I appreciate all the help she gives!**


	23. Chapter 22

**BPOV**

I pushed the cart down the aisle with Billy at my side. Rylan's little feet swung as he babbled. I didn't want to smile much these days, but this little guy knew how to keep his mommy happy.

"Bells I'm going to grab the things I need for the cook out," Billy smiled and I nodded my head.

Once we hit the cereal aisle Rylan wanted every box with a cartoon on it. "Mama want," he chanted.

"No Ry-man, Pop-pop has you're cereal back at the house," I reminded him.

"No mama I want," he stated louder. His brow line was furrowed with concentration as he reached out. This attitude was a recent development and I really wasn't a fan of it.

"I said no," I told him sternly.

His cheeks puffed out as well as his bottom lip. I saw a few tears slip down his cheeks. I knew he wasn't going to wail because when Rylan was like this he was a silent crier and that was worse. It made him look more heart breaking I think he knew what it did to me, hence why he was doing it.

Billy rolled back beside us dropping a few things into our cart. "That right there," he said gesturing to Rylan, "Jake used to pull all the time."

I looked to him and then back to Rylan. "He did?"

"It worked of course, Sarah couldn't stand to see him like that, the whole reason I became the grocery shopper of the house," he chuckled at the memory.

Billy Black was a happy person, which was surprising. He lost his wife Sarah when Jake was six and then Jake eleven years later, but he was still optimistic. I envied him of that.

"He knows he's getting to you Bella," he nudged me.

"How do I get him to quit doing that?" I asked quietly.

"Leave him with Charlie next time," Billy suggested with a shrug.

It really could be as easy as that I guess.

"Mama want birdie," Rylan's hand reached out for the _Coco Puffs. _

"Rylan mommy said no," Billy warned when he saw I couldn't do it.

He stopped instantly any time Billy or Charlie would have to step in, he knew they meant business. It also showed me I was a crappy mother.

"That's one of the main reasons of why you should have custody," a familiar voice gritted out. "The boy needs proper guidance."

Sam Uley was one person I didn't need to deal with right now. Sam was older than Jacob and with that Jake idolized his cousin. Everything Sam did Jake did. I didn't quite understand, but Jake used to explain it as a pack thing. These were his boys, the chosen ones of the reservation. They would be the elders of the Quileutes someday. If you weren't one of them, they would also go out of their way to let you know. My problem was that my son was part Quileute, he belonged but I did not.

"Samuel you will not talk to Bella that way," Billy glared at his nephew.

"Billy, how can you sit back and let her raise him like this? She is nothing but a child herself."

"Rylan is lucky to have her as his mother."

"She strung your son along the last few years of his life. She told him she didn't love him…" Emily, Sam's wife ranted jumping into our conversation.

I don't know if it was because I was angry in general or what, but something in me just snapped. How dare these people who barely knew me talk to me like this? They had no right and frankly I was sick of people walking all over me.

"Jake knew my feelings because I told him repeatedly. You act like his death was my fault but it wasn't. It was his time and unfortunately, we all had to lose him, but I am not sorry for having Rylan. He was a gift… I believe he was a gift from Jacob," I breathed.

"Whatever helps you to feel better," Emily sneered.

I knew I should be careful with what I said because her Aunt was probably going to marry my father making us somewhat family, but right now, I didn't give a fuck.

"I'm sorry you can't have kids and you want mine," I snapped.

Everyone's eyes went wide, but I stood my ground. The reason her and Sam wanted Billy to have custody was so they would be around to help raise him. That was one of Billy's arguments against them saying Rylan needed his mother.

"Bells let's pay for this stuff," Billy murmured as we both watched Sam console his now sobbing wife.

I was officially a bitch.

We paid and I puttered out to the truck with Rylan on my hip. He was still happy and chatty regardless of the heavy we had just went through in the store. I placed him in his car seat and then proceed to help Billy get in.

"You know Jake would be proud of you Bella," Billy said.

"How so? Because as of late I feel like I've fucked up a lot."

"Your dad told me about Edward, Bells. I've also heard little one going on about his daddy."

"I'm sorry," I said turning my head slightly as I drove.

"For what, loca?"

"He only has one father," I replied feeling my face screw into a scowl.

Edward was a bastard and I was an idiot.

"You should talk to him, Jasper said…"

"I'm not having this conversation because I'm pretty much over having it. The man cheated on me and everyone seemingly knew about it. Nothing will change my thoughts and feelings."

"Let me say my piece real quick," he insisted before continuing. "You of all people should understand how time and forgiveness works. Time passes us all quickly and before you know it might be too late to forgive."

He was talking about Jake and I, but incorporating Edward into his point. I said nothing as I pulled into the driveway. Billy's words playing on repeat in my mind, stupid wise man.

"Your dad said you were looking into schools?" Billy asked out of nowhere.

"Um, yeah."

"I think that's a good plan."

I nodded as I attached the bags to a carrier on Billy's chair and he took Rylan on his lap, wheeling to the back of the house where the ramp was. Dad was standing in the doorway but wasn't alone. I stayed planted in the middle of the yard when they both approached me.

"What is _he_ doing here?" I asked through gritted teeth.

I didn't look at Edward, my focus remained on my father.

"He came all the way out here to see you so the least you can do is just listen, kid," Charlie said gently.

I pleaded with him not to do this, not to leave me alone with Edward because in all honesty it hurt to look at him. My heart hurt just knowing he was here it remembered the love it carried for him and that repulsed my mind.

Charlie tried again to push though my stubborn shield, he knew that I didn't have a choice. It was fifteen minutes earlier that Billy lectured me about regret and the way I handled things.

"Brutus," I grumbled as my dad smiled sadly at me leaving us alone.

And for the first time in two weeks I was forced to look at Edward Cullen. He looked like absolute shit, which made me a little happy. For a second I wondered if he had turned back to drugs and alcohol. The silence between us was uncomfortable and I wanted nothing more to escape into the house.

"Speak or I'm going inside," I said coldly.

"I have to choose my words with you," Edward sighed quietly. I noticed his fingers flexing as if he wanted to touch me.

"I am not going to stand here and listen to you spew your bullshit it would be a waste of both our time."

"Bella?" he breathed out shocked. _What did he expect politeness?_

"Edward you fucked other women," I began.

"I didn't fuck other women while we were together, there was only you and I made love to you," his tone was adamant.

"Jane said she slept with you and Alice said her date, Anthony Masen, supposedly was a man whore," I said wryly, but noticed him flinch when I mentioned Anthony Masen.

"There are things you don't know and that I am not proud of," he treaded carefully.

"Then educate me Edward."

"I can't," he said lamely.

It looked like he was going through some kind of war with himself and for a second I felt for him. Just for a second and then I remembered he was a liar.

"This is a waste of my time," I started to push past him, but he gently grabbed my arm.

"Bella," he whispered only making me more pissed off.

"Don't."

"I can't," he repeated with a plea.

"Our relationship or whatever it was that we had depends on it," I said frankly.

His breathing picked up and he began to pace. I wasn't sure if he was having a panic attack or not and was almost afraid that I might need to call for help.

"I… I can't tell you," he panted. "I can tell you I never cheated on you and that I love you. I do love you Bella. I love you so much, but you have to understand that I can't tell you yet about what happened. I won't let anything happen to you."

His rambling seemed to be more to himself than to me. I had never seen him like this. Edward was always put together… controlled, but now he just looked lost. I was concerned, but had to remember where I stood.

"I need to know, Edward," I sighed sitting on the porch steps.

"Please just give me time…anything."

"I need to know why Jane kissed you. You said that you never cheated, but then why did you let her kiss you?"

"I'm not allowed to speak about it right now," he murmured and I was done.

I stood quickly latching my hand on the doorknob.

"I can't do this with you Edward. I have a son, a son who absolutely adores you. I was willing to give you an opportunity to fix this but you obviously don't want to." I wasn't looking at him.

"Bella," he frantically called.

"We are through, please respect that and leave us alone," I could hear the monotone in my voice as I propelled to put an end to Edward and I.

I shut the door sliding against it. We were really over.

**A/N: Backs away slowly and yells… Dolphin62598 is my amazing beta!**


	24. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

I looked down at the perfect angel snuggled against my chest. My Amelia was not one for sleeping through the night. Since her mother and I had brought her home from the hospital a year and a half ago, she enjoyed being a night owl.

I think having a little girl was the scariest thing to happen in my life. Rosalie teased that it was my punishment.

She started to move again and her little green eyes met mine. "You like seeing Daddy awake, Amelia?" I asked softly.

Her auburn curls were starting to fall in her face. I wondered if she would always look like me or if as she grew she would favor her mother. Carlisle said it could be possible, but there was nothing wrong with her looking like her daddy.

She reached up touching my face and my heart was hers. This little girl with all of her innocence and giggles loved me. It still had me in awe. I had worked seven years to get to this point and I never thought I would be where I was right now. Taking a deep breath, I remembered the opportunity that changed my life forever.

_The cold Chicago air bit at my skin. I forgot how cold the winters had been here. Mom would always bundle Rose and me up in layers before we would go to school._

_Once the trial took place, Volutri Agency was seized by the government. Aro and his brothers were charged with drug and prostitution trafficking landing them in a white-collar prison for forty years. Aro's employees and clients even had sentences to face._

_Emmett and I came to the decision it would be best for me to move to The Platt Estate in Chicago. Carlisle stepped in and talked to a few contacts at Northwestern Memorial Hospital securing me a research position._

_The whole time I had to deal with the mess of a life I created, I couldn't stop thinking of her. Bella still had my heart the day I left her in Forks. She was cold and defensive, but she had every right to be. _

_Alice would offer to help but I told her Bella deserved to be happy, she deserved someone that could be an honorable man. That didn't have his past lurking in every corner. I was trying to become a better man here in Chicago. _

_I didn't want to date or socialize, but the therapist I started seeing when I arrived said I couldn't isolate myself. I ended up dating a girl named Lauren for sixth months. She was a social worker I had met working at the hospital. _

_I told her up front on our first date about some of my past, mostly the drug and alcohol abuse. She explained that she thought everyone needed a chance. I liked her well enough but it wasn't love. I knew love and my heart and mind screamed at me that only Bella would have my love. Lauren and I never made it past our sixth month._

_I pulled my wool coat tighter around me, hoping that the trip from my house to work would warm me up. The hospital was only a few blocks away, making it pointless to drive._

_I saw a coffee shop ahead and decided maybe coffee would be my answer for my search for warmth._

"_Hi sir, how may I help you today?" The barista chirped I saw the hope in the young girl's eyes._

_I averted my gaze to the menu board above her head._

"_Medium coffee, black, please," I asked politely as she marked my cup and rang me up._

_This place was self owned and reminded me of things from last year. As the girl handed me my drink I could feel eyes on me. I turned slowly and the air rushed out of my lungs as if I had been hit._

_Bella was sitting at a table in the corner of the store. A laptop opened a half-eaten scone sitting next to it. Her hair was shorter than before, but still long. Her skin was sun kissed, which confused me because it was at least ten below outside. She was sitting right in front of me in a coffee shop in Chicago, eyes locked with mine._

"_Hi," she breathed out quietly._

"_Hi," I repeated back still dumbfounded._

_We both remained quiet just staring at each other. I wanted to kiss her, but knew that wasn't appropriate. Her lips gave me a small smile. She didn't hate me anymore?_

"_Bella," I sighed, "you're in Chicago."_

"_I live here," she replied. She was different, she seemed confident, but not in an arrogant way._

"_How? When?" I questioned taking the free seat at her table._

"_I'm going to Northwestern," she smiled. "And someone once told me how great this place was."_

"_I…don't, you're so," I couldn't from a coherent sentence I was awestruck._

"_Jasper told me everything," she whispered gauging my reaction. "After the trial and reading about it in the paper he told me. I was so angry with you, but you couldn't tell me."_

"_I should have said something, Bella. What I was before… I was a mess and I dragged you into it. You and Rylan didn't deserve that."_

"_Sometimes bad things turn into good things," she said a new light dancing in her beautiful brown eyes._

"_You really believe that?"_

"_I do," she nodded with a sad smile. "I'm going to college and I'm surviving out here on my own. Well I have Rylan with me, but we're building a life."_

"_How is he?"_

"_He's excellent. He's getting so big and is inquisitive. He loves finding out how things work and asks a lot of questions. It always amazes me that this little person is mine," she laughed pushing her hair behind her ear._

"_That's great," I said trying to give an enthusiastic smile, but failed._

"_He's at daycare right now, he goes there while I'm in class or if I'm studying," she rambled now she was looking nervous. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I'm a lab researcher at Memorial."_

"_Wow, I'm happy for you Edward," she said and she was being sincere._

"_Thanks," I said awkwardly, playing with the lid of my cup._

_This woman sitting in front of me was happy and optimistic. She had moved on and was surviving for her and her son. A part of me was angry because she made me feel like that day on her father's porch was a stepping-stone for her. I was jealous that she was able to just be happy. I wasn't happy; I was still suffering from my consequences._

_I needed to get out of this coffee shop. I needed to be at work and that was a good excuse. So that's what I did, I was a coward as we said our polite goodbyes._

Amelia wasn't going to sleep in her bed and the last forty-five minutes I spent with her was only proving that fact. I stepped into the hallway where my son was stumbling out of his room. Rylan's black hair was everywhere; I would sometimes look at the pictures of Jacob hanging in his room and definitely see the resemblance.

"What are you doing up?" I asked as he turned to me looking confused.

"I wanted a drink," he shrugged. "Hey Mia."

Her head was lying on my shoulder and I could see her smile. "Rywan," she giggled.

"You wanted to see your mom?" I asked knowing that was the real reason he was awake.

Without waiting for an answer, I placed my hand on his shoulder guiding him into our room. Bella was lying on her side and I could see her large belly poking out of the sheets.

"Mommy!" Amelia squealed instantly reaching her hands out.

"Shhh," I chided lightly.

Rylan climbed into my side of the bed, wrapping his arms around his mother. She opened her eyes and smiled as she grabbed her glasses.

"Hey guys," she propped her pillow up a little and adjusted so she could wrap her arm around Rylan. "How long has my Mia girl been awake?"

I carefully laid my princess on the opposite side of her brother. "An hour."

"Sleep is a wonderful thing baby girl," she sighed running her fingers through her short curls. "Daddy should be sleeping because he has work."

"You need to sleep more than I do," I argued playfully, kissing her belly.

"Daddy sweep," Amelia ordered, sticking her thumb in her mouth letting her eyes close.

"Here," Bella nudged Rylan to move over as she scooted over too. She patted the space next to our now sleeping daughter. I climbed in with a sigh letting sleep take me.

_For the rest of the day I had received cryptic texts from Rosalie. I wasn't sure if I should tell her that I saw Bella. I had been feeling rather low since seeing her. She was truly happy while I was stuck in this limbo and couldn't move on from her. I knew I should have scheduled an appointment with my therapist, but was hesitant to do so. I felt like I was growing too dependent on her._

_A light knocking began at my door. I glanced at the clock noticing it was nine o'clock and was a little late for visitors; I slowly opened the door to Bella and a little boy that had grown quite a bit._

"_I called Rosalie for your address," She admitted searching my eyes._

"_What are you doing here?" I asked quietly._

_I turned my gaze to Rylan who was all bundled up and had to chuckle. I wanted to hug him, but wasn't sure if Bella would allow it._

"_Can we come in? It's kind of extreme cold out here?" she asked shuffling in the doorway a little further._

"_Of course."_

"_This house is huge," she added quickly as she started to peel a few layers of winter wear off her son._

"_Mommy my face is smushed," he grumbled, while she kneeled in front of him._

"_And I'm really sorry about that," she giggled kissing his nose._

"_Who are you?" he asked suddenly looking up at me._

_Of course he wouldn't remember me, it had been a year and he was three years old. Bella saw my sadness and jumped in. "This is our friend Edward."_

"_Cool, do you have lots of toys?" he asked with a grin._

"_I'm afraid not," I frowned._

"_Okay I can give you some, I have lots," he explained walking past Bella and me._

_I wasn't sure if I was shocked that they were both here in my house or that they both acted like they belonged here._

"_You left rather abruptly this morning," Bella spoke up pushing her glasses up._

"_You're happy," I mumbled._

"_I need to be happy and me being happy can be credited to my therapist."_

_My head snapped up and I met her eyes._

"_Good, you heard me," she smiled slightly and took my hand in hers. "I had trust issues building up long before you and I should have addressed them. You lied to me, but since I've had time to think about it and the circumstances we were under… You deserve forgiveness."_

_I wasn't sure how long I stared at her, but suddenly I blurted, "You're here."_

"_I'm here," she shrugged before she offered, "I would like for us to be friends."_

"_You want to be my friend?" I asked scratching the back of my head._

"_I know no one in Chicago, Rylan and I can use a friend."_

"_We can be friends," I nodded eagerly._

_That's what we were for seven months, friends. Bella was the one that brought up more than friends after that. The first time she kissed me, she pushed me away, I couldn't say I was surprised. By then we decided along with our regular therapy that we should go to couples therapy. We learned that Bella's insecurity when I talked to other women went into a ten fold and that my remorse of what happened consumed me. The couples therapist said maybe we should evaluate if we should be in a relationship together. That night Bella decided we should make love and we did._

_We were together for two years when I proposed and she finally agreed to move her and Rylan in with me. Alice and Rose seemed to go crazy when we announced our engagement. We were married the next year on a small island in Fiji with just our families. It was also the first time I met Billy Black. To think Charlie was a scary man was ridiculous because Billy proved to be the scariest. Carlisle also told me how proud he was of me._

_One of the best nights of my life was our honeymoon when we conceived Amelia Rose Cullen. Bella was slightly panicked because she just started her new job as a kindergarten teacher at Rylan's school. They were very accommodating to her needs. _

I felt a light patting on my cheek as I opened my eyes seeing Amelia grinning a dimpled smile at me. I looked around the bed noticing my wife and son were missing from it.

"Let's go on a search," I said scooping Amelia up.

Bell was sitting on the edge of Rylan's bed tying his tie on his school uniform. As always, he pulled on it frowning.

"Mom, can't I go to the school we passed the other day? The kids there never wear this and I could wear my Batman shirt," he whined.

For ten he was too observant. I insisted that he go to St. Christians. Although the Volturi were in prison back in Washington, I still wanted to keep my family safe.

We moved into my mother's house, which again was a very secure area. The school was just as protected as our gated community was. I could see in Bella's eyes she wanted to cave and let him attend a normal school, but I would be worried about him.

"I'll make you a deal, tomorrow I'll let you wear your Batman shirt under your uniform," she bartered with him.

"Deal," Rylan grinned shaking her hand.

"Mommy!"

"Mia girl, come here," Bella, cooed trying to take her.

I shook my head. "She's to big for you to carry."

"Give me my child," she demanded.

"You're eight months pregnant, Bella," I tried reasoning.

She distracted me by giving me a kiss. It wasn't like our behind close door kisses, but she put more force to it. Not even realizing it, she took Amelia from my arms.

"Go get a shower before work and remember Carlisle's flight is due to land at one," she said smugly leaving the room with both kids in tow.

I should know better than to tell her she couldn't do something, but she was a month away from her due date with Claire. When Jasper and Alice visited a couple weeks ago, they told her she shouldn't be carrying Amelia around and got the same reaction.

Our family seemed to be the only one growing. Audrey and Emery were the only children to there parents. With Emery thirteen I knew my sister didn't want to have anymore, she would complain too much about his attitude telling me things like 'just you wait' and 'your girls will be worse'. My response was we still had a lot of time.

I went to work for the half the day and left to pick Amelia up from daycare before we had to get Carlisle. She clung to me as we waited in the departure and arrivals section, I bounced her on my hip hoping she wouldn't start crying. Her grumpiness from lack of sleep was kicking in.

"Edward," Carlisle called when he reached us.

"Hey," I smiled noticing my daughter burrow her face in my neck. She was her mother's daughter with the shyness factor.

"She is beautiful," he said in awe as his hand went to her cheek.

I felt a twinge of guilt that our families only saw the kids a few times a year. Carlisle sensed this giving me a hug. I missed my brother.

"How is Bella?"

"Stubborn as ever," I smiled.

"She's getting ready for Claire," he defended with a smile of his own. "Rose and Alice have their flight arrangements scheduled."

I wasn't surprised they were prepared. They both weren't able to come when Amelia was born, but my sister and Alice were dead set for being here once Claire arrived.

We made our way into the house. Over the years, I let Bella do what she wanted with it because it was hers too. She was reluctant though saying this was my mother's house. I told her this is what my mother would want.

"Rylan, I said do your homework and then you can do whatever," Bella huffed coming down the stairs.

She was wearing my Led Zeppelin shirt, which seemed to be the only band tee that would fit her at the moment and a pair of shorts.

"Some things never change," Carlisle chuckled beside me.

"Oh my god, it's been too long," she waddled hurriedly to us.

I couldn't help but laugh, which earned me a glare from her. She wrapped her arms around my brother and attempted to hug him, but her belly wasn't cooperating. They began talking about everything and I rolled my eyes.

"Dad I need help," Rylan whined from the top of the steps.

"Math," Bella smiled, knowing I was the only one that could help. She hated the subject with a passion I thought it was hilarious because she was a teacher.

I gave Amelia to my brother earning another glare from my wife and made my way upstairs.

Within no time, Rylan was able to get his work done. "Dad do you think Claire's going to be loud and stuff," Rylan asked quietly.

"She'll cry, but Amelia was like that when we brought her home."

"Mia's quiet now," he pointed out.

"All babies are different."

"Was I loud?"

"When I met you, you were very reserved."

"What's that mean?"

"You weren't quiet, just kind of shy."

"I'm not shy," he snorted.

"Now you're not," I smiled looking at all of his sports and academic trophies. He was outgoing; Bella said he was just like Jacob.

I left him to see if dinner was ready yet. Bella was placing Amelia in her highchair giving me a soft smile. I noticed Carlisle watching us once Bella went back to the counter.

"I'm elated for you little brother."

"I'm really happy," I confessed watching Bella move around making dinner.

I loved this woman completely and she made me a better man for it. I will always remember falling in love at a coffee shop not once, but twice.

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much. All of the while I never knew... All of the while it was you, you! ~ Landon Pigg Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop_

**A/N: This has been the plan from the very beginning and now it is finally done. I want to thank all of you that have read and reviewed I truly appreciate it. My focus will now be on Amongst the Living so check it out. Biggest thanks to my beta Dolphin62598 for all her help! Until next time.**


End file.
